


When you pull me out.

by Alena_Rigfinn



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Difficult Decisions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Homophobic Thoughts, Little Side-Quests Spoilers, M/M, Meditation, Past Character Death, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Rigfinn/pseuds/Alena_Rigfinn
Summary: Avec le temps, il arrive parfois aux gens de changer.Bien sûr, cela n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, et peu s'en rendent réellement compte. Aussi, comment réagir lorsque l'on réalise la subite transformation d'un individu, d'un ennemi, qui plus est ?Cette question, Magus et Glenn se la posent tous deux.





	1. Métamorphoses.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [When you pull me out.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200931) by [Alena_Rigfinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Rigfinn/pseuds/Alena_Rigfinn)



> Bon, je dois avant toute chose prévenir mon éventuel lectorat (Est-ce que je vais en avoir, c'est la véritable question !) du fait que cette fanfiction est la toute première que je mets en ligne de ma vie. (Vous sentez cette appréhension ? Ce stress ?) A l'heure actuelle, mes trois premiers chapitres sont déjà entièrement rédigés et cette fanfiction en comptera très certainement une quinzaine. (Un peu moins peut-être !)  
> Je ne vais pas vous mentir, le fandom français de Chrono Trigger est... Complètement mort, oui, on peut dire ça je pense. Alors celui des fanfictions Magus/Glenn ? C'est bien simple, je suis la toute première française à en poster une ! Avec un peu de chance, une âme perdu la trouvera un jour, par hasard, en cherchant un peu. Mais brefons ! (Cette note est déjà assez longue comme ça quand-même !) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fera très plaisir !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui amorcèrent les plus grands changements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette version est la seconde, et ainsi la version définitive de ce chapitre ! J'ai également fait des changements dans les quelques chapitres suivants, donc n'hésitez pas à y jeter un œil afin de vous remettre dans le bain !

Il faisait encore jour. Le Soleil commençait à décliner, laissant place à la Lune dans le ciel. Néanmoins, cela ne semblait pas déranger les membres du petit groupe progressant toujours plus loin dans le bois.

Tous discutaient entre eux, peu soucieux de la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Leur objectif d'aujourd'hui était simple : Fêter le retour de Chrono parmi eux. Ils avaient donc décidé de se rendre dans la forêt de Fiona, lieu où se déroulait les célébrations heureuses habituellement. De plus, cela leur permettait de montrer au jeune homme fraîchement de retour au sein de leur assemblée l'ensemble des changements qu'ils avaient provoqué durant son absence.

Lucca leva finalement la tête vers le ciel et remarqua qu'il était peut-être temps de faire une halte. "À ce rythme-là, il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit," dit-elle à ses compagnons, "On devrait s'arrêter ici, l'endroit n'est pas si mal !"

Marle acquiesça d'un air entendu puis entreprit d'interpeller les deux membres un peu éloignés du groupe, respectivement à l'avant et à l'arrière du petit convoi. "Frog, Magus ! On s'arrête là ! Lucca pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit, on devrait monter un camps avant."

"Sage décision, nous repérer dans ces bois une fois la nuit tombée serait tâche ardue," répondit l'amphibien qui stoppa sa marche. Le mage fit de même, dans le silence qui le caractérisait cependant.

Ils commencèrent donc à monter leur camps dans la petite clairière attenante. Le ciel était clair et la nuit allait être belle, aux étoiles brillantes et visibles. Une légère odeur de bois ancien emplissait leurs narines, tous leurs sens comblés par leur environnement. L'herbe était douce, sèche mais souple, les carressant alors qu'ils prenaient peu à peu place au sol. Ils se préparèrent alors à faire un petit feu, l'air se rafraîchissant à mesure que la nuit s'installait.

"Frog, tu peux aller chercher du bois ? Je sais, je sais, je pourrais allumer un feu sans ! Mais je voudrais éviter d'anéantir les dures années de labeur de Fiona et Robo à cause d'une petite erreur de manipulation !" Demanda Lucca à Frog, après une rapide examination. L'air était trop sec et le feu se serait sûrement propagé bien trop vite si la jeune fille s'en était occupée.

"Il n'y a point de souci, je m'en occupe," lui répondit celui-ci, s'exécutant dans la minute. Il s'éloigna donc quelque peu du petit groupe et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Derrière lui, Magus bougea, presque imperceptiblement. Et lorsque l'amphibien ne fût plus visible, happé par la noirceur des bois, celui-ci parti à son tour, rejoignant sa némésis.

Nul ne remarqua son absence, pas sur le moment du moins.

XXXXXXXXX

Frog retint un juron lorsqu'il se prit les pieds dans un des bouts de roche jonchant le sol pour la troisième fois consécutive. Il commençait à en avoir assez. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il déambulait entre les arbres dans le but de trouver quelques branchages pouvant faire office de foyer aux flammes et il ne trouvait rien. Aucun bout de bois, même minuscule ne pouvait être aperçu de là où il se trouvait. Pestant à nouveau contre son manque de chance, il entreprit donc de poursuivre son exploration entre les troncs massifs.

Derrière lui, un peu en retrait, Magus ricanait silencieusement. Il observait le petit chevalier depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes et le voir ainsi pester contre chaque caillou présent sur son chemin l'amusait énormément. Il hésitait à intervenir, juste pour importuner l'épéiste, mais se retint un instant. Était-ce réellement une si bonne idée que ça ?

Il se savait un peu à cran, depuis ces derniers temps, mais il ne savait s'il était sage de sa part d'extérioriser cette frustration et cet énervement. Certainement pas, en y pensant suffisamment. Cependant, être privé d'un réel divertissement lui pesait depuis un certain temps déjà. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ces bons sentiments suintant de toutes parts dès qu'un des membres du groupe ouvrait la bouche. Ce calme, cette routine, cette banalité, cela l'agitait, il ne le supportait plus. Il lui fallait une distraction, quotidienne si possible, suffisamment intéressante pour le maintenir occupé.

Avec son mordant et sa ténacité, la grenouille ne pouvait faire qu'une cible parfaite.

Il murmura alors quelque chose, du bout des lèvres -un sort, vraisemblablement- et rit doucement à nouveau. Quelque chose d'intéressant allait bientôt se produire. Il guetta la scène, psalmodiant toujours à voix basse.

Frog était toujours plongé dans sa quête de bois lorsqu'il sentit un léger picotement lui traverser tout d'abord la nuque, puis son corps tout entier.

Une vive douleur le prit ensuite soudainement, le faisant se tordre au sol, avant que ne l'emplisse à la place une sensation de calme et de sérénité. Il fût prit d'un frémissement soudain, puis, plus rien.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quelque chose avait changé, c'était là sa seule certitude. Il ne sut pas tout de suite quoi, mais en avait l'intime conviction.

C'est alors qu'il vit ses bras.

Ses bras.

Pas ses pattes, non. Ils n'étaient ni verts, ni courts et minces, mais avaient pris une teinte humaine et étaient désormais forts et musculeux. Stupéfait, il sentit quelques mèches de cheveux lui caresser la nuque et le menton. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il était complètement perdu.

Dans un élan de panique, il palpa ses membres afin de vérifier leur réalité, passa la main dans ses cheveux, incrédule, se releva, faisant quelque pas hésitants, titubant du fait qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de si longues jambes.

Avant de stopper toute examination.

Pourquoi son apparence originelle lui revenait-elle ainsi, maintenant ? Était-ce un rêve, une hallucination ? Cela semblait si... Concret.

Il se dit pourtant que les questions attendraient. Il était dérouté, bien sûr, redécouvrant toutes ces sensations qu'il avait oublié avec les années. Mais il ressentait avant tout ce besoin immense de savourer cette sensation de confort, ce bonheur d'être enfin lui.

Tout lui rappelait Cyrus, cette apparence lui évoquait à présent ce qui lui avait tant manqué ; son amitié avec le héros, la nostalgie de leurs années passées l'un comptant sur l'autre. C'est cette émotion, ce souvenir de ce qu'était le fait d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés constamment, qui le fit verser la première de ses larmes. Les autres suivirent rapidement, roulant sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

Qu'importait, il était heureux.

L'unique spectateur de cet instant si spécial, cependant, l'était bien moins.

Magus observait le spectacle en silence. Un air inhabituel de doute s'était installé sur le visage du mage, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Il s'était évidemment attendu à une telle réaction, c'était à prévoir, connaissant l'émotivité du chevalier, mais ses propres états d'âme l'assaillant à ce moment précis, eux, il n'avait pas été capable de les anticiper.

La réaction de la grenouille l'avait tout d'abord amusé, bien sûr, le voir paniquer ainsi n'avait pu que contribuer à l'intérêt du spectacle. Néanmoins, pour ce qui était du reste... Le tableau auquel il faisait face le laissait empreint d'un sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. Glenn à nouveau humain pleurait à chaudes larmes, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et bien qu'il s'y soit attendu, cela le prenait au dépourvu.

Il avait tout d'abord pensé faire abstraction de ce sentiment si... Bienheureux, avant de réfléchir aux possibles méthodes de tirer une distraction de ce changement. Il n'avait aucunement prévu de finir presque attendri par la vision de Glenn ainsi heureux. Presque. La frontière était mince, trop mince à son goût.

Il pensait d'autant plus qu'il se serait posé davantage de questions, au lieu d'immédiatement se concentrer sur son propre corps retrouvé. Peut-être même l'aurait-il démasqué ? Il le savait suffisamment vif pour ce genre de déductions. Sans mentionner que cela lui aurait offert un spectacle assez mémorable. Mais force était de constater qu'aucune de ces suppositions ne semblait avoir traversé son esprit. Non, Glenn profitait, tout simplement. Et avait complètement baissé sa garde suite à cela.

Celui-ci n'avait donc aucunement conscience de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le mage à quelques pas de lui, se contentant de serrer son propre corps contre lui. Il avait trop à faire, trop de temps à rattraper pour prêter attention à son environnement.

'Bien sûr,' se disait Magus, 'Je pourrais très bien intervenir maintenant, c'était dans mes plans au départ.' Mais malgré cette pensée, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Imposer sa présence à Glenn dans un tel instant ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Ces retrouvailles appartenaient à Glenn et à lui seul, il ne faisait pas parti du tableau, cela n'avait jamais et ne serait jamais le cas.

De toutes manières, il n'avait jamais désiré s'impliquer dans la vie du chevalier. Il recherchait de la distraction, du divertissement, et Glenn avait simplement du répondant et un esprit un tant soit peu alerte, cela lui suffisait. Mais d'aucune façon il ne souhaitait mêler son existence à la sienne. Il n'avait déjà que trop influé sur son passé.

Devant de tels pleurs, une telle fragilité, il ne parvenait pas à déterminer comment agir. Il voulait faire quelque chose, tout sauf rester statique, paralysé par de l'indécision. D'un autre côté, que pouvait-il bien faire ?

Plus il l'observait, plus en lui se développait lentement un sentiment de compassion, qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Magus ne voulait pas laisser cette émotion s'installer, la jugeant trop embarrassante, ne lui correspondant pas. Non, de son point de vue, seule Sarah possédait de la compassion, doublée d'une bonté infinie qu'il n'aurait jamais pu égaler. Il lui fallait laisser à Sarah la perfection, la pureté, et garder le reste jalousement, afin qu'elle ne soit pas en mesure d'être atteinte par le péché.

Mais était-ce seulement encore utile ? Il ne savait même pas si elle était encore... Non. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à penser cela. 'Je ne l'ai pas perdue,' se dit-il intérieurement, 'Je peux la retrouver. Je le dois. Ça n'est qu'une question de temps.'

D'un mouvement de tête, il chassa ces pensées dérangeantes et se reprit. Il allait intervenir, avait besoin de le faire. Feindre l'ignorance, bien entendu, puisque c'était ainsi qu'il avait prévu la chose en premier lieu.

Agir.

Dans un large mouvement de cape, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Glenn.

Celui-ci ne l'entendit pas tout de suite arriver. Il était bien trop attentif à son corps, à ses changements pour remarquer une quelconque présence. Une fois derrière lui, Magus se racla la gorge, suffisamment bruyamment afin que Glenn sorte de sa bulle.

Immédiatement rappelé à la réalité, le chevalier se retourna tout d'un coup. Essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main, il posa son regard sur le mage, ses traits se durcissant dans l'instant. Il n'appréciait pas avoir été surpris ainsi, dans un tel état de vulnérabilité. Il plaça sa main sur la garde de la Masamune, tous ses sens à présent en alerte. Si Magus était là, les ennuis ne pouvaient pas être bien loin.

"Que fais-tu ici, Magus ?" dit-il avec une voix quelque peu cassée. Il porta sa main à sa gorge, surprit par sa nouvelle voix, ou plutôt par son ancienne tonalité retrouvée. Il jeta pourtant un nouveau regard suspicieux au sorcier en face de lui. Il ne comprenait pas sa présence ici, surtout en un tel instant. Ou plutôt, il en avait une idée, qu'il ne parvenait cependant pas à expliquer. Il était vraisemblablement la seule raison plausible de sa dé-transformation, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi un tel geste ? C'était là la raison de son alerte : Face à trop d'éléments inconnus, il préférait demeurer sur la défensive.

"Cette forêt est à tout le monde, à ce que je sache," se contenta-t-il de lui répondre, "Mais loin de moi l'idée de t'interrompre dans ta tâche, ou quoi que cela soit, Glenn."

La façon dont il insista sur ces derniers mots avait été entièrement calculée. Juste de quoi l'irriter, d'appuyer le fait qu'il était à nouveau humain.

Le chevalier frissona en entendant son nom ainsi prononcé, roulant sur le bout de la langue de Magus de manière parfaitement insolente.

"Magus."

Il le savait, c'était à cause de lui. C'était toujours de sa faute à lui. Bien que cette nouvelle transformation l'ait cette fois enchanté, il n'aimait pas que le sorcier joue avec lui de la sorte. Il détestait cette sensation de n'être qu'un pantin entre ses mains, de ne devoir son apparence qu'à son bon vouloir.

"Pour quelle raison m'as-tu fais cela ?" lui demanda-t-il, menaçant.

"Et pourquoi donc serais-je impliqué ?" lui rétorqua Magus immédiatement, "Ne vois pas le mal partout, Glenn," nouvelle insistance, "il se pourrait que je n'y sois pour rien, pour une fois."

Il ressentait ce besoin de jouer avec lui, à présent qu'il s'était libéré de ce sentiment l'ayant gelé sur place quelques instants plus tôt. Il reprenait simplement ses anciennes habitudes et anciens plans.

"Assez de ces foutaises, Magus," cracha Glenn subitement, "Tu y es pour quelque chose, ne t'avise point de tenter de me convaincre du contraire."

"Voyons, pourquoi aurais-je fais cela ?"

"Je n'en sais fichtrement rien, mais tu n'en es aucunement à ton premier coup," commença-t-il, avant de poursuivre d'un ton moqueur, "Et je ne me risquerai point à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, ma santé mentale en pâtirait, j'en ai peur."

Malgré cette remarque plus plaisantine, sa poigne ne se décrispa pas du pommeau de la Masamune. Il devait s'attendre à tout venant de Magus et ne comprenait toujours pas ses attentions. Cela lui déplaisait d'autant plus.

Ce dernier prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Bien sûr, il comptait admettre son rôle dans la métamorphose de Glenn, mais ne parvenait à décider quelle posture adopter ensuite. Il voulait de plus éviter de prolonger cette discussion trop longtemps. Il aurait été dommage que de trop exploiter tout son potentiel dans l'immédiat. Après tout, cet acte avait été choisi pour durer.

Il y avait d'ailleurs une autre raison pour laquelle Magus avait préféré Glenn aux autres.

Sa haine.

Celui-ci était bien le seul à véritablement le haïr, et c'était certainement cela qui rendait sa présence plus supportable. Pas de place pour les bons sentiments, pour tout ce qui l'insupportait. Il lui apportait une forme de contact qu'il avait toujours reçu, sans affection ni gentillesse et à laquelle il s'était accoutumé. C'en était presque rassurant, en un sens.

Peut-être insister là-dessus alors ? Le provoquer ? Cela lui sembla être une bonne idée.

Il soupira alors, retrouvant une attitude arrogante, désagréable et terriblement moqueuse. Cela ne pouvait que fonctionner à merveille.

"Je dois l'admettre," dit-il, tandis que le chevalier dardait sur lui deux yeux à la lueur de fureur contenue, "Tu me dois ce retour à la normale. Mais je suppose que tu ne me croirais pas si je te disais avoir agi par gentillesse."

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

"Non, en effet."

Il eut alors un rire.

"Oh, Glenn, me voilà blessé," ricana-t-il en le fixant à son tour.

Pourtant, ce dernier ne sembla pas apprécier le trait d'humour, au contraire. Il commençait à s'impatienter grandement. "Assez !" le coupa-t-il, "Parle donc, pourquoi m'as-tu fais cela ?"

'Oh,' se dit alors le mage, 'Le voilà en colère.' Et cela en faisait le divertissement parfait. En le poussant encore un peu plus... Oui, la perspective d'un bon combat s'annonçait. Excellent, il ne s'était pas attendu à moins.

"Je suis un éternel curieux," commença-t-il, " Ne m'en tient pas rigueur, mais l'idée même de voir à quoi ressemblerait le peureux que tu étais après tant d'années dans la peau d'une grenouille était alléchante, Glenn."

"Cesse donc de répéter mon nom ainsi, je ne me rappelle point t'en avoir octroyé le droit ! Et surveille ton langage, Magus, " et à présent, il bouillonnait de rage, "Ton insolence est de trop !"

"Tant de violence et si peu de gratitude, mon cher Glenn ! Te voici pourtant humain de nouveau, n'est ce pas le cas ? Je m'attendais au minimum à un remerciement de ta part."

"Venant de moi ? Jamais, démon ! Je ne suis pas un jouet duquel tu peux disposer à ton bon vouloir !"

"Vraiment ? Cela n'était pourtant pas l'impression que j'avais... Tu me sembles bien soumis à ma volonté en ce moment," rétorqua Magus.

"Comment oses-tu...!" s'étouffa Glenn, hors de lui.

'Touché,' se dit le sorcier pour lui-même. Et voilà que venait la meilleure partie. Glenn lui avait toujours semblé très facile à sortir de ses gonds et assez instable émotionnellement parlant. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas l'image que l'épéiste souhaitait renvoyer et il cachait plutôt bien, il fallait le dire, cet aspect de lui. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Magus avait toujours été doué pour cerner les gens en général, et avait ainsi rapidement décelé le manque évident de retenue dont le chevalier pouvait parfois faire preuve.

En outre, il était évident qu'il avait bien plus de difficultés à se contrôler en présence de Magus.

Glenn semblait d'ailleurs prêt à dégainer. Cependant, peut-être se retenait-il de toutes ses forces, puisqu'il ne franchi pas ce cap. Oh, il avait donc besoin d'aide ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, le mage allait se faire un grand plaisir de lui en apporter.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu regretterais autant ton ancienne apparence," lui dit-il encore, "Peut-être au fond, trouves-tu que le vert te va mieux au teint ?"

"ASSEZ. J'AI DIT ASSEZ," lui hurla-t-il alors.

Plus d'hésitation ni de tremblements cette fois-ci, d'un geste sec et précis, puissant et ferme, la lame quitta son fourreau. Brillante, la Masamune menaçante, Magus eut un mouveau de recul immédiat, commençant de suite à remuer ses lèvres afin de lancer un sort. Oh, oui, il allait s'amuser et aimait provoquer, mais il n'était pas fou au point de sous-estimer Glenn. Le héros l'arme au poing aurait facilement eut raison de lui s'il avait pris ce combat à la légère. C'était là un des autres avantages de Glenn : peu nombreux étaient ceux pouvant se vanter d'être d'un niveau égal à lui au combat. Le chevalier en faisait partie, bien qu'il ne se vantât jamais.

Glenn s'avança alors, épée au poing, plus rapide désormais de part sa grandeur retrouvée. Magus fit donc prestement un pas de côté afin de l'éviter, finissant enfin d'invoquer son sort.

Une ombre noire saisit Glenn, qui la repoussa, non sans mal, avant de charger à nouveau sur l'homme. Il sembla l'atteindre au bras droit qu'il leva comme pour se protéger, mais ne l'effleura que légèrement avant que sa lame ne soit dévié par un nouveau sort, visiblement de protection.

Magus s'était élevé bien au-delà du niveau du sol, claquant des doigts prestement et tendant sa main droite vers la matière sombre qu'il avait créé.

Un tintement métallique se fit alors entendre.

Glenn releva la tête, toujours sur ses gardes. Magus s'était écarté et avait sortit sa faux. Il avait désormais une attitude des plus menaçante, un rictus moqueur toujours aux lèvres. Ce fût ce sourire qui énerva encore plus l'épéiste, qui se décida à son tour de se servir de sa magie.

Le sorcier se décala juste à temps, ne se prenant pas de plein fouet l'eau glacée émise par Glenn.

Il choisit alors d'agir et d'attaquer l'autre de front. Maniant sa faux avec dextérité, il atteignit Glenn au genou, avant que celui-ci ne riposte avec la Masamune, lui éraflant l'épaule. 

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre d'un bond avant de repartir au combat.

Leur duel se poursuivit un certain temps encore, durant lequel l'épéiste et Magus reçurent de nombreuses coupures et autres hématomes, bien que pour la plupart assez superficiels. 

La rage de Glenn se calmait au fur et à mesure des coups, relâchant toute sa tension dans ses attaques.

En un sens, il avait autant eu besoin de se battre ainsi que Magus, même s'il ne souhaita pas l'admettre, se préférant pacifiste. Mais malgré cela, il en voulait toujours violemment au sorcier. Simplement, ce combat qu'il venait de partager avec lui avait créé une forme de proximité, qu'il crevair de ressentir depuis longtemps. 

Avec Chrono, il ne se battait pas. 

Avec Chrono, il ne pouvait laisser libre court à ses émotions les plus intenses.

Le problème n'existait pas avec Magus.

Finalement, alors que chacun s'était éloigné de l'autre pour reprendre son souffle, déjà éreintés par leur bataille, Glenn rengaina son épée. À son instar, le sorcier fit disparaître sa faux et se recula une fois de plus. 

Il jeta un coup d'oeil curieux au chevalier lui faisant face. Celui-ci semblait moins en colère désormais, et tout aussi fatigué que lui. Il préféra sur le moment ne rien dire, attendant la suite.

Bien lui en prit, car Glenn décida de prendre la parole en premier. "Je ne souhaite point poursuivre ce combat," lui annonça-t-il. 

Il semblait définitivement gêné d'avoir ainsi cédé à ses émotions.

"Néanmoins, je n'oublie rien," ajouta-t-il, "Et ces actes et mots odieux ne resteront pas impunis. Sois-en sûr, tu payeras, Magus."

"Je serais bien déçu du contraire, Glenn," s'amusa alors Magus, un sourire quelque peu méprisant aux lèvres, "Bien que je sois toujours dans l'attente d'un véritable duel, où les règles seraient plus libres, comme tu me l'as bien souvent promis."

"Le temps viendra, Magus, n'ai crainte," répliqua violemment Glenn. "Peu de choses me retiennent actuellement de te trancher la gorge, afin que ce visage si fier que tu arbores ne soit plus."

"Nous verrons seulement si tu en es capable."

Sur ces mots, Magus quitta Glenn, satisfait de son affaire. Il y avait véritablement en l'épéiste un potentiel de divertissement immense, et il avait hâte de l'explorer plus encore.

Il lui fallait simplement ne pas oublier les limites.

Sur cette pensée qu'il trouva sage, il entreprit de retrouver le petit groupe déjà installé et discutant, attendant le retour de Frog. 

Son absence à lui n'avait, fort heureusement, pas été remarquée.

XXXXXXXXX

Glenn, quand à lui, avait finalement réussi à trouver quelques branches, et décida donc de retourner au camp. Son bon sens de l'orientation lui permit de rapidement se repérer dans les bois, les arbres immenses et tous se ressemblant pouvant pourtant en dérouter plus d'un. Il regagna ainsi efficacement l'endroit où s'étaient posés les autres membres de son petit groupe, leurs rires plus ou moins bruyants étant facilement repérables de loin.

Pourtant, au moment de rejoindre ses camarades, une interrogation le prit : comment allait-il leur expliquer cela ? Comment éviter leurs questions ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne voulait pas parler de Magus. Car lui-même n'avait pas encore tout saisi. 

Lorsqu'il faisait face à trop d'inconnues, il préférait le silence de la réflexion aux paroles trop hâtives. De plus, il n'avait pas encore réussi à cerner les intentions du mage. Étaient-elles bonnes ? Même s'il en doutait fortement, il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur la nature négative de ses actes. Décidément, il était perdu.

Il choisit pourtant plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru les explications qu'il allait donner. La nature mystique de cet endroit ne faisait aucun doute, et Lucca la première, pourtant la plus rationnelle et pragmatique d'entre eux, en était également certaine, ayant expérimenté ce fait il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Mettre sa transformation sur le compte de la forêt et de l'esprit de Fiona lui semblait crédible et n'entraînerait aucune question gênante d'après lui. 

Prenant son courage à deux mains et une profonde respiration, il pénétra dans la clairière, le petit fagot de bois au creux des bras.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fût la présence de Magus. Il se dit que son absence n'avait pas été remarquée et que cela n'attirerait donc aucun soupçon de la part du reste du groupe. Cela eut pour effet de le soulagea un peu. 

Il vit ensuite que les autres ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué, son visage encore à l'ombre des épais feuillages. Bien.

Mais il lui fallait à présent y aller.

Alors, l'air de rien mais avec en vérité la gorge nouée d'appréhension, il se racla la gorge, s'approcha du centre de la clairière et y déposa les branches. 

"Je n'ai trouvé que ça," annonça-t-il tout en effectuant son geste. "J'espère que cela vous suffira."

Les autres prirent tout à coup conscience de sa présence. Tous stoppèrent leurs activités, à l'exception du mage qui ne lui jeta pas même un regard. 

L'instant qui suivit fût d'un immense et profond silence.

Personne ne se manifesta en premier lieu, un air de doute régnant sur le campement. Chacun voyait en cet inconnu un air familier qu'ils ne parvenaient pourtant pas à clairement identifier. Un choc leur vint ensuite, tous prenant conscience de l'identité du chevalier. 

Là encore, ils restèrent bouche-bée, incapable de ne prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Complètement abaspurdis, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

Ce fût Marle qui finalement rompit le silence, entraînant avec elle les murmures interdits des autres.

"Mais... Mais c'est..." bredouilla-t-elle, incrédule.

"Oui, je crois bien que c'est..." renchéri Lucca, tout aussi perturbée.

"FROG !!" s'exclama Ayla, un immense sourire aux lèvres. "Pourquoi Frog avoir changer ? Ayla bien aimer nouveau Frog !"

Robo bippa soudainement, comme exprimant sa joie. "Frog !" lui lança-t-il.

Marle eût un grand sourire, à l'instar de Lucca et Chrono. Ce dernier se leva alors, étant resté silencieux jusque-là, et s'approcha de lui. 

"Et bien, je ne suis pas le seul à être de retour on dirait ! Fêtons ça !" Et il plaça une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Glenn d'un geste ferme, en une tape affectueuse.

Chacun à leur tour, ils se levèrent, approchant l'épéiste, commentant, un air ravi sur le visage. Celui-ci était soulagé. Tous semblaient avoir compris sans même qu'il ne l'exprime la raison de sa transformation, ou plutôt celle qu'il avait souhaité leur donner comme justification précédemment. Cela lui évitait donc bien des ennuis, ce qui l'arrangeait énormément.

"Comme tu es grand ! Et beau ! Oh, Frog, je suis si contente pour toi !" lui dit Marle.

"Je-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est incroyable, cet endroit est incroyable. Je... Ah, quel bonheur pour toi !" ajouta Lucca avant d'enserrer ses bras autour de lui brièvement, avec un peu de maladresse.

Glenn accueillit toutes ces remarques sans réellement savoir quelle position adopter. D'un côté, la gêne d'être au centre d'une telle attention, et d'un autre, une immense sensation de bonheur, d'apaisement.

Une forme d'acceptation, en un sens.

Les embrassades achevées, il décida pourtant de s'écarter quelque peu de ses amis. Il ressentait un besoin pressant, celui de retrouver son identité, ce lui qu'il avait été il y avait si longtemps et qu'il était enfin parvenu à redevenir. À présent, il pouvait le partager. Il pouvait être Glenn, et les autres pouvaient le reconnaître comme tel.

"J'aurais aimé vous annoncer une chose, désormais que je vous apparais ainsi," dit alors Glenn, s'adressant à l'ensemble du groupe d'une voix qu'il voulut forte mais pourtant tremblante d'émotion, "Frog n'est plus. Cette faiblesse, cette solitude qui m'accablaient tant ont disparu, j'ai retrouvé en moi cette force qui m'avait échappé."

Il fit une pause rapide, les observa tous un à un, avant de poursuivre.

"Je n'y suis point parvenu seul, non. Je ne le dois qu'à vous tous. Et pour cela... Oui, je vous remercie. Du fond de mon cœur, je vous suis reconnaissant. C'est grâce à vous que je suis Glenn aujourd'hui."

Il se tut enfin, ayant pensé chacune de ses paroles profondément. Et alors que tous lui lancèrent un regard emplie de joie, de fierté, que Chrono s'avança de nouveau en disant qu'il fallait fêter ce retour en bonne et due forme, présentant une coupe de vin à Glenn, alors que celui-ci l'empoigna de bon cœur afin d'en boire le contenu, un sourire grandiose aux lèvres, sous les airs ravis de ses compagnons, Magus se décida enfin à poser les yeux sur lui.

Il n'avait pas oublié cette émotion qui l'avait saisi plus tôt, devant le bonheur de Glenn. Aussi la sentit-il à nouveau en lui jetant un unique regard, à la lueur étrangement tendre et confuse.

Compassion.

Sarah.


	2. Méditations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durant lesquelles chacun devra faire face au défunt qu'ils regrettent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est également un chapitre ayant été modifié ! Loin de n'être que de petites corrections, c'est un véritable aspect de l'histoire que j'ai choisi de changer, pour plus de fluidité. Cela ne sera pas le cas de tous les chapitres mais celui-ci, ainsi que les deux suivant seront concernés.

De nombreuses semaines étaient passées depuis que Glenn avait retrouvé son ancienne apparence. Et cela en avait entraîné des choses, pour Magus.

Bien entendu, dans les premiers temps ayant suivi cette transformation, il en avait profité. Son objectif de divertissement toujours bien présent, il s'était amusé à persécuter Glenn, lequel le lui avait bien rendu. Les ennuis, cependant, étaient venus après… Enfin, l'ennui, à proprement parler.

Loin d'avoir perdu son intérêt envers le chevalier, Magus n'y mettait plus autant de motivation, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Seuls les combats lui faisaient désormais ressentir cette exaltation dont il avait tant besoin. 

Ces conversations avec Glenn, elles, manquaient de saveur, ou plutôt de longueur. Il y avait chez Magus cette éternelle frustration de ne pouvoir maintenir une véritable discussion entre eux, sans qu'elle ne finisse irrémédiablement par déraper. D'un autre côté, il s'était intimé de ne pas approfondir sa relation avec l'homme d'une manière ou d'une autre, certain que cela ne lui attirerait que des problèmes.

Il préférait jouer, c'était sans risques.

Sauf que voilà, cela ne suffisait plus, le jeu dévoilant justement l'intérêt profond d'une personne telle que Glenn : Un intellect poussé, une qualité de réflexion et de parole et une maturité certaine, déjà aperçues dans ces répliques mordantes qu'il lui envoyait. De quoi attiser son envie d'en savoir d'avantage, Glenn n'était que potentiel, et Magus aurait souhaité l'exploiter.

De plus, cela n'était pas le seul souci.

Glenn avait, depuis peu, commencé à se montrer bien plus... Avenant avec lui. Pas que l'on puisse parler d'une amitié, mais il était clair qu'il cherchait de plus en plus le contact avec Magus, certainement afin de découvrir ce qui l'avait décidé à lui rendre son apparence originelle, le connaissant. Et cela, évidemment, rendait bien plus difficiles ses plans, visant justement à demeurer un minimum à l'écart du chevalier.

Si nous nous penchions du côté de ce dernier, justement, il était simple que de voir les suppositions de Magus avérées.

Il se réhabituait d'abord tant bien que mal aux sensations, à sa taille bien plus imposante qu'auparavant et à la chaleur nouvelle de son corps. Passer plusieurs années en tant qu'amphibien l'avait accoutumé à une température corporelle très basse, qu'il avait mal supporté les premiers temps. En outre, la nature même de sa magie n'avait pas arrangé son cas, l'eau gelant une fois de plus son petit corps déjà si faible et froid. Le destin était définitivement emplie d'ironie.

Retrouver son corps améliorait non seulement sa force, mais lui permettait également d'être plus rapide, plus agile et plus endurant. 'Dans ces conditions, vaincre Magus sera bien plus aisé,' se disait bien souvent Glenn. Cependant, quand cela allait-il se produire ? 

Leurs rapports étaient toujours les mêmes, certes, et en un sens, sa haine était demeurée, mais quelque chose avait changé.

En effet, ses échanges avec le magicien étaient à présent légèrement différents, sans que le chevalier n'ait pu déterminer pourquoi. Enfin, il devait admettre chercher plus souvent le contact, car il se demandait toujours les raisons d'une telle transformation.

Celui qui avait autrefois été prophète était toujours aussi sarcastique, bien sûr, et continuait à le provoquer régulièrement. Cependant... Peut-être Glenn le trouvait-il un peu moins mordant, ou bien les piques du magicien lui semblaient manquantes de conviction. Toujours était-il qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus encore.

À ce propos justement, Glenn se dirigeait actuellement vers le sorcier assis, ou plutôt appuyé contre un des murets entourant la Fin des Temps. Le temps, bien qu'il ne s'y écoulait pas, se faisait long ici, Chrono et les autres étant partis en expédition avec Epoch. Se retrouvant donc presque seul, si l'on exceptait les présences du vieil homme, d'Ayla, de Robo dont le mode était à la veille et de Magus, son premier choix de distraction se portait donc sur ce dernier, les trois autres l'intéressant bien moins que le magicien. De plus, s'il ne se trompait pas, Spekkio était étonnement absent, ce qui rendait ainsi disponible un potentiel terrain d'entraînement. Ou de combat, cela revenait au même.

Magus semblait méditer, les yeux clos et les poings crispés. Ou peut-être réfléchissait-il tout simplement. Bien qu'il ne le su que plus tard, le chevalier avait visé juste avec sa dernière hypothèse. Le mage était en pleine réflexion, vagabondant dans ses pensées et faisant le tri dans son esprit, comme il en avait l'habitude régulièrement. 

C'était quelque chose de désagréable mais d'essentiel. Il avait acquis ce rituel lorsqu'il était enfant. Pas lorsqu'il était à Zeal, non, à cette époque, Sarah était à ses côtés. 

C'était lorsqu'il avait été emporté par Ozzie qu'il avait commencé cela.

Tout d'abord pour se rassurer, puis pour se concentrer et enfin pour conserver sa santé mentale. Le contact avec les Mystiques était rude et sa transformation physique avait déjà été suffisamment marquante pour l'atteindre un peu. Cet acte de réflexion était ainsi l'une des seules raisons de son actuel état relativement sain. De son point de vue.

En cet instant donc, il pensait à Sarah. Il repassait dans son esprit tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle. D'abord en tant que Janus, puis en tant que Prophète. Il se remémorait tous les détails, afin de n'en oublier aucun. C'était quelque chose de dur. De très dur. C'était là la raison de sa crispation, bien qu'il tint à ne pas se laisser emporter par ce flot de mémoires, d'instants fugaces. 

Alors qu'il en avait bientôt terminé pourtant, il sentit quelque chose. Une présence, près de lui, près de son corps. Il quitta son monde intérieur après avoir rapidement achevé sa tâche. 

C'est là qu'il reconnut Glenn. 'Bien évidemment, cela devait être lui.'

"Magus..." avait commencé l'épéiste, avant que celui-ci ne l'interrompe.

"On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas déranger les gens durant leurs moments de repos ?" le coupa-t-il sèchement, et franchement irrité. Il avait dû écourter sa "séance", bien que celle-ci ait bientôt touché à sa fin. Toujours était-il que cela le gênait.

Le fait que ce soit Glenn le gênait.

"Il m'était avis que tu semblais ennuyé et sans occupation," répondit prudemment le chevalier. "J'ai dû me méprendre, tu m'en vois désolé."

Il fit quelques pas en rebroussant chemin, quand Magus l'interpella. 

"Hé. Maintenant que tu m'as arraché à mon activité, autant écouter ce que tu as à dire. Parle donc. Que me voulais-tu ?" lui dit-il d'un ton ferme mais non-agressif. 

L'autre s'arrêta et se retourna à nouveau vers lui.

"Simplement me divertir. Spekkio est absent, ma lame en quête de son lot de coups, nous sommes tout deux désœuvré," lui fit remarquer Glenn. "Tout m'orientait vers toi, vois-tu."

Encore un autre changement notable de ces derniers temps ; désormais, Glenn en venait parfois à proposer des duels de lui-même, sans qu'il ne soit à l'origine d'un quelconque règlement de comptes mais simplement pour la distraction. Et Magus, quand à lui, se voyait les accepter de plus en plus régulièrement, comme en cet instant.

"Hmm. Tu n'as pas tort. Allons donc !"

Et Magus se rapprocha de lui dans un bruissement de cape, lui intimant implicitement de le suivre. Ce que fit Glenn sans sourciller. 

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte de la salle et le sorcier l'ouvrit sans attendre. Elle était vide et spacieuse. Magus se débarrassa de sa cape, la sachant peu utile pour ce genre de bataille. Son adversaire fit de même avec la sienne. 

Tous deux se dévisagèrent un instant, sans dire un mot. Chacun se préparait, attendant que l'autre initie le contact.

Au bout de finalement quelques minutes, Glenn dégaina rapidement la Masamune et se mit en garde. Sortant sa faux, Magus l'imita, toujours sans attaquer. Ils se tournèrent autour un moment avant de se jeter dessus l'un sur l'autre. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent, créant des étincelles ne parvenant même pas à ébrécher le métal désormais échauffé. Ils se reculèrent, puis repartirent de plus belle.

Magus et Glenn connaissaient, sans même les avoir évoquées, les règles de ce duel. Pas de magie, auquel cas leurs capes seraient restées sur leurs épaules, seule la force physique avait une importance. Tous les coups étaient permis, à condition bien entendu de ne pas tuer l'autre. C'était ces petites gestes, ces regards l'un envers l'autre qui les informaient de tout cela. À force de coups, les deux ennemis avaient développé une sorte de complicité, bien que celle-ci ne s'exprime qu'à travers le combat. Elle n'en restait néanmoins pas moins visible hors de ce contexte. Il était étrange que de le dire, mais peut-être était-ce entre eux qu'il y avait le plus de connection. Chacun connaissait l'autre par cœur, même si cela impliquait de connaître tous ses points faibles et de les utiliser à ses fins. Quelque part, tout cela avait atteint une sorte d'équilibre presque parfait, qui les caractérisaient bien. À mi-chemin entre la haine et la camaraderie.

Magus appréciait cela. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû ou voulu, c'était même certain. Ses piques, son humour si sec et si efficace à la foi, le cynisme parfois présent dans ses paroles, tout cela contribuait à cette espèce d'attraction que ressentait le mage envers Glenn. Il s'en cachait, bien entendu, également de lui-même en partie. Ça n'était pas exactement le genre de chose qu'il aimait admettre et dont il avait l'habitude. Il était très peu courant que d'être ainsi lié à son prétendu ennemi juré, mais toujours était-il que c'était le cas pour eux.

De son côté, Glenn était toujours dans un état des plus flous. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à cette situation étrange, ne parvenait même pas à mettre ne serait-ce qu'un mot dessus. Il était vrai qu'il appréciait se battre avec le mage, soit. Mais c'était uniquement parce que celui-ci était un combattant exceptionnel, autant sur le plan physique que mystique. Et puis cela lui permettait de mieux le connaître, peut-être afin de trouver plus facilement une faille, une petite chose en lui pouvant l'aider dans sa quête de vengeance. Sa colère et son ressentiment envers le sorcier étaient intacts, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Il désirait des réponses à ses questions de plus, et seul Magus était capable de lui en procurer.

Cela se sentait dans chacun de ses coups. Chaque fois que sa lame rencontrait celle de Magus, elle était lourde, dure et frappait avec précision et efficacité. Il n'y avait pas une once de gentillesse dans sa gestuelle, pareillement à celle du sorcier. 

Ce dernier ramena sa garde, bondit et attaqua à nouveau. Si Glenn para, il n'en fut pas moins mis en difficulté, retranché dans un des coins de la salle. Il parvint cependant à se sortir de sa posture délicate en faisant un pas de côté, esquivant le coup que venait de tenter de lui porter Magus.

Les attaques continuèrent à pleuvoir une bonne heure durant, du moins c'était ce que chacun avait cru percevoir. Ils ne possédaient en vérité aucun moyen de le savoir, dans cet endroit si particulier qu'était la Fin des Temps. 

C'était déroutant en un sens, des jours auraient bien pu passer qu'ils n'en auraient pas eu conscience, se contentant de continuer à se battre l'un avec l'autre, dans leur frénésie. Peut-être, d'ailleurs, était-ce ce qui venait réellement de se produire. Nul n'aurait pu le savoir.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent, tous deux en sueur et essoufflés. Le but avait été le divertissement, et non pas la victoire. Il était donc tout naturel qu'ils aient cherché à prolonger le combat, sans même viser l'anéantissement de leur adversaire. S'arrêter lorsque tous deux seraient fatigués était donc prévisible, si bien qu'ils mirent de manière définitive fin à leur affrontement à cet instant.

Magus resta debout, refusant de se laisser aller sur le sol, tandis que Glenn, peu soucieux des apparences, s'écroula sur les dalles froides. 

"Et bien, c'était intense !" commenta-t-il. 

Magus voulu lui rétorquer quelque chose mais se retint, trop concentré sur son propre souffle à présent court. Le chevalier prit cela comme une invitation à poursuivre et le fit donc. "Qu'allons-nous donc faire à présent ? Il me semble que ni toi ni moi ne soyons en état de reprendre ce combat."

'Mais je souhaiterais tout de même rester, l'ennui me reprendrait sinon,' sous-entendit-il, ces mots uniquement audibles dans son esprit, ce qui n'empêcha néanmoins pas Magus de les saisir.

"Pourquoi ne pas tenter autre chose dans ce cas ?" lui répondit-il alors, toujours haletant. 

Il avait dit cela sans réfléchir, sans même avoir une idée en tête. Glenn eut un visage intrigué, se demandant sûrement la raison et la nature d'une telle proposition.

"Et que me proposes-tu ?" enchaîna rapidement le jeune homme, assez sceptique. Une idée venant de Magus, voilà qui lui paraissait assez trouble et douteux. Il ne voyait pas où le magicien voulait en venir et n'aimait pas ça. Il restait toujours aussi méfiant envers son ennemi, malgré ces contacts bien plus fréquents. C'était son instinct après tout.

Cependant, n'était-ce pas ce même instinct qui le faisait demeurer à ses côtés en cet instant ? Il ne savait s'il pouvait toujours s'y fier.

Magus fit une pause avant de lancer, hésitant et peu certain de la réaction du chevalier. "J'ai pour habitude de méditer," commença-t-il lentement, avant de se reprendre. "Le fait est que je qualifie plus cet acte de tri, une sorte de rangement de mon esprit."

Glenn leva un sourcil, interloqué. Tout ceci lui semblait encore assez flou, cependant, il était curieux. 

À vrai dire, Magus se questionnait au même moment. Ça n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes, l'exact opposé même, de se dévoiler à quelqu'un. De partager des choses. Hormis à sa sœur -ou à Ozzie et Flea sous la contrainte, Slash l'ayant laissé la plupart du temps tranquille- il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il poursuivit tout de même, un doute en lui.

Il avait toujours ce sentiment désagréable d'en dire trop à Glenn.

"Si tu cherches une occupation, nous pourrions faire cela. Peut-être que cela pourrait être une expérience intéressante pour toi, Glenn," lui dit-il, reprenant un peu plus d'aplomb et insistant, comme à son habitude, sur son prénom. Celui-ci tiqua mais ne releva pas.

"Soit, cela me paraît divertissant," répondit finalement le chevalier.

Magus s'assit donc en tailleur aux côtés de Glenn, tout en maintenant une certaine distance qu'il qualifia intérieurement de "sécurité" entre lui et son binôme. Il était définitivement ridicule.

Glenn l'observa un moment, silencieux et attentif aux gestes du sorcier. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui après un instant de calme, le temps que tout deux récupèrent de leur précédent combat.

Le mage ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait et regrettait quelque peu le fait d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir. Il s'éclaircit tout de même la gorge et débuta ses explications.

"Avant toute chose," annonça-t-il à Glenn, "Il faut savoir se vider l'esprit. C'est un exercice simple si l'on est habitué à se concentrer."

"N'ai crainte, j'ai un esprit et sais m'en servir," répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Magus esquissa un rapide sourire sarcastique, ne pouvant s'empêcher de répliquer. "Je pensais pourtant le contraire, Monsieur le Chevalier, me voilà surpris."

"Peu m'importe, poursuis donc ! Que me faut-il faire ensuite ?" l'encouragea l'épéiste, désormais plutôt impatient et intrigué.

'Juste comme un môme,' ricana intérieurement le mage. Il continua tout de même, satisfaisant ainsi celui lui faisant face.

"Ensuite," reprit Magus, "il va falloir visualiser ton objectif. À quoi souhaites-tu penser ? Faire cela permet de mettre en ordre ton esprit et d'arranger certaines choses, comme maintenir un état de concentration et de santé mentale stable."

"Je ne le sais point. Que fais-tu habituellement ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi je pourrais réfléchir, ni de ce que je pourrais mettre en ordre," lui demanda Glenn.

Magus eut un temps d'arrêt. Lui pensait à de nombreuses choses désagréables et ne souhaitait, étrangement, réellement pas les évoquer. 'Ça n'est pas exactement mon objectif que de dévoiler l'intégralité de ma vie à celui qui a juré de me trancher la tête,' se disait-il. Il décida donc de ne pas trop en dire, simplement l'essentiel afin de mettre Glenn sur la piste.

"Je repasse les instants disons, désagréables. Ou les souvenirs que je souhaite conserver intacts," lui répondit finalement l'homme dont la cape était à nouveau sur ses épaules, l'air courant sur son dos se faisant frais du fait de sa transpiration. Son vis-à-vis lui lança un regard étrange mais ne commenta pas. Il se contenta juste d'acquiescer en silence.

Le magicien ferma les yeux et Glenn fit de même. Il se concentra sur ce que lui-même souhaitait faire. Sarah. Son esprit était rempli de souvenirs de Sarah. Il s'efforça à changer d'objectif, peu désireux de trier ça devant le chevalier. 

C'était très personnel, trop personnel.

Néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher. Peut-être le souvenir de sa sœur était-il encore trop frais dans sa mémoire, il ne le savait pas vraiment. 

Elle y était omniprésente après tout.

Il décida, par prudence, de feindre la réflexion tout en n'effectuant pas le même exercice que Glenn. Il ne voulait pas lâcher prise et souhaitait maintenir son sang-froid. De plus, observer l'épéiste en plein ressassement pouvait se révéler intéressant.

"Ensuite, concentre-toi sur ce souvenir ou sur cet aspect de ton esprit. Rend-le palpable par ta pensée, comme si c'était une part physique de toi-même," continua Magus. "Et une fois que c'est fait, tu peux en faire ce que tu souhaites, et ainsi réorganiser tout cela comme bon te semble."

"Je pense saisir le concept," lui affirma Glenn, à présent absorbé par sa tâche, alors que Magus lui, maintenait simplement ses yeux clos sans forcément faire de même.

Il se déroula un moment sans paroles, durant lequel chacun tenta de faire de son mieux, le prophète en donnant l'illusion seulement.

Ouvrant alors un œil curieux, il jeta un regard à Glenn. Celui-ci arborait un visage crispé traduisant un effort mental assez conséquent. 

Magus se demanda s'il avait la même tête lorsqu'il faisait cela. Personne n'avait jamais pu lui dire, peut-être était-ce le cas après tout. 

Il l'observa encore un moment, se demandant ce que le chevalier avait choisi de visualiser, même s'il en avait, à vrai dire, une petite idée. Il comptait lui poser la question une fois leur médiation achevée ; il n'était pas vraiment connu pour son tact. 

Cela lui assurerait une discussion simple et directe : une réponse ou bien un refus.

La séance se termina tranquillement et sans qu'aucun incident n'éclate, Magus se contentant de conseiller de temps à autre le chevalier lorsque celui-ci lui posait une question.

XXXXXXXXX

"À quoi pensais-tu ?" demanda brusquement Magus à Glenn alors qu'ils s'abreuvaient tous les deux. Il ne lui avait en effet toujours pas posé la question et celle-ci lui démangeait les lèvres.

"Mmh ?"

"Tout à l'heure, quand tu as médité," poursuivit-il, "À quoi pensais-tu ?"

Glenn eut un instant de pause, pesant le pour et le contre. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, toujours silencieux.

De toute évidence, il ne parvenait pas à se décider.

"Alors ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Elle était pourtant si longue il n'y a pas encore longtemps," ricana Magus devant son mutisme.

Il s'arrêta pourtant lorsqu'il vit que cela n'avait pas fait réagir l'épéiste, habituellement réceptif à ses piques. Celui-ci semblait troublé, véritablement. Et entièrement partagé entre la volonté de lui partager sa réflexion et celle de la garder pour lui seul.

Magus attendit alors, ne souhaitant étrangement pas le brusquer afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il était clair que Glenn avait pensé à quelque chose de très personnel ou de très grave, en tous cas à quelque chose de délicat, dont il ne savait s'il devait en parler ou non.

En un sens, cela le confortait dans son hypothèse, celle à laquelle il avait précédemment pensé.

Il y avait, d'après lui, très fort à parier que le nom son souci commençait par un "C" et qu'il n'y était pas complétement étranger.

Magus mit soudainement court à ses pensées, voyant que l'autre était prêt à parler.

"Je..." commença Glenn, hésitant.

Il ne savait pas comment dire les choses simplement. Il décida donc de ne lâcher qu'un seul mot, le premier qui lui vint.

"Cyrus."

Et voilà qu'il avait une fois encore visé juste.

Le mage s'en était douté, bien sûr, même s'il restait surpris que l'homme lui ait avoué. Après tout, le sujet était, selon lui, bien trop sensible pour être évoqué entre eux, tous deux étroitement liés à l'affaire.

Il ne su pas quoi ajouter, se contentant d'acquiescer silencieusement afin de lui signifier qu'il avait compris, sans chercher à approfondir le sujet.

Magus tentait toujours de respecter sa sorte de devise "Plus loin j'en suis, mieux je me porte" en évitant un maximum de s'immiscer dans les problèmes réellement personnels de Glenn.

Attaquer la surface, en revanche, ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde, bien entendu.

Assez curieusement cependant, le chevalier semblait ouvert à la discussion, comme désireux de se confier. 'Et tout ça tombe sur moi, parfait. Rien de mieux que son éternelle némésis pour se confier après tout !' ironisa Magus intérieurement.

Malgré tout, sa curiosité qu'il jugeât alors malsaine s'était éveillée contre son gré et il resta attentif, désireux d'en savoir plus.

"Je me disais que c'était une bonne occasion, quand tu m'as parlé de souvenirs," continua Glenn d'une voix semi-basse. "C'est vrai, cela m'a permis de mieux me remémorer Cyrus, de mieux conserver ses souvenirs."

"Hmm," répliqua seulement le magicien à cela, ne sachant pas bien quoi répondre à l'autre.

Il ne voulait pas non plus rompre ce climat de confiance s'étant installé entre eux, cette atmosphère bien qu'inhabituelle lui plaisait étrangement. Il vit que Glenn avait quelque chose à ajouter, aussi se tut-il et attendit-il en silence.

"J'ai de plus cru saisir quelque-chose... Tout à l'heure, lorsque je suis venu te quérir, c'était également ce que tu faisais, n'était-ce point le cas ?" lui demanda-t-il, avant d'immédiatement enchaîner, "Et cela serait pour cette raison que tu n'as point réitéré l'expérience lorsque je l'ai fait à mon tour.

Magus était quelque peu impressionné qu'il l'ait ainsi percé à jour mais se dit que ça n'était pas si étonnant. Glenn avait des capacités d'assimilation et d'apprentissage assez incroyables après tout. Mais le chevalier n'en avait pas fini avec son analyse, aussi poursuivit-il avant même que Magus ne puisse prononcer un mot.

"Je pense aussi, et peut-être que je me fourvoie, que tu te souvenais de Lady Sarah. Enfin, c'est la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivé."

Et il marqua ce qui sembla être un temps arrêt de quelques petites secondes avant de finalement lâcher dans un souffle, "Quelque part, nous nous ressemblons, même si cela ne me plaît point plus qu'à toi."

'Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Pas le moins du monde,' se dit alors le sorcier.

Glenn avançait sur un terrain glissant, mais semblait pourtant ne pas s'en rendre compte. Magus évitait le sujet de sa sœur déjà avec lui-même et le faire avec les autres était une chose. Mais l'évoquer avec Glenn en était une autre encore. Ceci dit, celui-ci venait de parler de Cyrus, sujet d'autant plus délicat qu'il était à l'origine de la fin du Héros.

Il devait tout de même dire que Glenn avait du cran. Lui dire ce genre de chose, s'immiscer ainsi dans sa sphère privée était assez inconscient. Il pensa d’abord à du courage puis se ravisa. Le chevalier n’avait nul besoin de cela pour lui exposer de telles réflexions, et il se dit simplement que c’était là sa manière d’être. Lorsqu’il se posait une question et qu’elle lui paraissait légitime, il demandait à voix haute, voilà qui était tout.

Magus se décida tout de même à dire quelque chose, le silence se faisant désormais gênant. Il n’avait pas su quoi répondre dans l’immédiat mais désormais, il lui fallait bien dire quelque chose, d’autant plus que Glenn semblait en avoir terminé avec ses observations.

"En effet."

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.

Il ne savait pas comment poursuivre, les faits étaient là mais il ne souhaitait pas approfondir le sujet. Mais même de cela, il en était incertain. Peut-être était-ce justement là une opportunité, une occasion de se livrer à quelqu'un ? Cela faisait si longtemps. Pas depuis… Et bien oui, pas depuis Sarah. Il avait tant perdu en plus d’elle. 

Magus se devait néanmoins de l’admettre, le choix du chevalier n'était peut-être pas le plus adéquat, mais force était de constater que l'atmosphère était à la confession et qu'elle lui plaisait. L'autre attendait visiblement à ce qu'il poursuive, et c’est ce qu’il fit, non sans un léger soupir.

Il était clair qu’à ce rythme, il courait à sa perte.

“Faire du tri peut être utile de différente façons. Pour garder un état mental stable et dans mon cas…” il eut un instant d’hésitation avant de continuer. ‘Au Diable les doutes !’ se dit-il, il s’était déjà engagé dans ce chemin trouble, “Me souvenir d’elle. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Pas le peu qu’il me reste.”

Glenn se contenta d’acquiescer en silence. Il ne souhaitait pas plus se manifester, attentif à ce que disait Magus. Un mot, une parole de sa part aurait pu tout ruiner, et ça n’était pas ce qu’il désirait.

Il avait en effet originellement questionné le magicien dans le but d'obtenir des réponses mais ne s'était pas attendu à un résultat concluant. Il était donc surpris. Agréablement certes, mais surpris tout de même. Étrangement, il ne ressentait pas de gêne, ni même plus de méfiance face à de telles confessions, si inhabituelles. Peut-être était-ce cela, au fond, qui avait changé entre eux : ils étaient devenus plus proches dans la douleur, en quelque sorte. Ils se comprenaient.

On ne pouvait évidemment pas parler de confiance ici, ç’aurait été bien déplacé et plutôt en désaccord avec leurs personnalités respectives. Mais cela s’en rapprochait.

Glenn silencieux, Magus se sentit à même de continuer, poussé par un étrange sentiment libérateur. Les mots sortaient, sans qu’il ait eut le temps d’y repenser.

Il le regretterait plus tard, c’était certain.

"Lorsque l'on possède un moyen de réconfort, on s'y accroche désespérément. C'est un comportement humain," ricana-t-il amèrement. "Les souvenirs de Sarah sont mon point d'appui, mon seul et unique. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je les perdais, eux aussi."

Une pause, puis il continua, sa voix bien plus basse.

“Il ne me resterait plus rien.”

Puis une nouvelle, et sa voix ne fut plus qu’un murmure.

"Peut-être deviendrais-je fou."

Glenn se sut pas quoi répondre à cela. Y avait-il réellement besoin de mots ? Il n’en était pas certain. Mais d’une manière ou d’une autre, il souhaitait signifier au mage son attention. Que lorsqu’il avait dit lui ressemblait, c’était également pour cette raison.

Cette déclaration avait bien trop sonné à ses oreilles comme une fatalité. Comme si désormais qu’il avait assisté aux derniers instants de la jeune femme, celle-ci n’était plus qu’un fragile souvenir dans sa mémoire, s’effaçant avec le temps et disparaissant complètement, inévitablement.

Il ne pouvait le laisser penser cela, car lui-même n’était que trop déchiré par ses souvenirs de Cyrus dont il ne parvenait à se détacher. Cette erreur, il fallait que personne d’autre que lui ne la fasse.

Mais Glenn ne voulait pas lui offrir de pitié, non. Seulement une certaine compassion.

Il connaissait le deuil, bien sûr. Il connaissait la douleur, celle d’avoir perdu un être cher. Mais il savait également qu'il haïssait l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux de ceux qui venaient le réconforter, celle qui le rabaissait au rang d'un simple martyr, dont la peine s'envolerait vite, ou ne comprenant pas la réalité des choses. Il connaissait la vérité : Cyrus était mort et ne reviendrait jamais. Et s'il portait continuellement en lui cette blessure, il n'allait pas pour autant la ressasser sans cesse. Les faits étaient là et ne pouvaient être changés.

Cela ne pouvait pourtant pas l’empêcher de continuer à se sentir coupable, mais cela, personne n’aurait rien pu y faire.

Alors, juste le temps de cet instant, Glenn décida de porter un nouveau regard sur l’homme lui faisant face. Il le vit tel qu’il était : seul. Seul, terriblement peiné mais toujours humain, quelque part. Essentiellement humain, en vérité. Le monstre revint rapidement à son esprit, bien sûr, simplement, il crut saisir quelque chose d’important ce jour-là.

Ils avaient choisi des façades différentes, pour l’un le cynisme, pour l’autre l’honneur.

Tout cela n'était que le résultat des évènements tragiques ayant secoué leurs vies, auxquels chacun avait tenté de survivre tant bien que mal. Pour Magus, cela ne justifiait ni ne pardonnait ses actes mais cela permettait de comprendre.

Glenn se contenta de lui lancer un regard. Il demeura dans son mutisme, trouvant toute parole inutile en ce moment. Seule importait l’émotion, le sentiment, la volonté de lui exprimer sa compassion.

Magus le lui rendit, un peu étrangement, une lueur particulière dans les yeux. Peut-être était-ce là sa manière de le remercier, sans forcément vouloir y mettre les mots.

Il en était certain désormais : de nombreuses choses avaient changé entre eux.


	3. Catharsis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durant lesquelles chacun va peu à peu commencer à comprendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je dois vous avouer que ce chapitre est clairement mon favori pour le moment. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à vous l'écrire !
> 
> Ce chapitre a également été quelque peu modifié, bien que très légèrement. Les prochains chapitres ne bénéficieront certainement que d'une relecture et d'une petite correction, sans changement aussi important que dans les deux premiers.

C'était le lendemain du combat entre le chevalier et le magicien.

Ils partaient en expédition dans vingt minutes et Glenn était prêt depuis déjà un moment, heureux d'enfin pouvoir bouger un peu. Il avait beau apprécier l'atmosphère de la Fin des Temps, il était vrai qu'il avait besoin d'un peu d'action régulièrement, et pas que par le biais de ses entraînements.

Tout le monde avait décidé d'une expédition au Moyen-Âge, des perturbations près de Choras ayant été notifiées et inquiétant quelque peu les habitants. Il avait donc été convenu de la présence de Glenn, originaire du village, de Magus, habitué à cette époque et dont le visage était inconnu à Choras, et de Lucca, qui avait souhaité les accompagner.

Cette dernière venait d'ailleurs d'arriver, complétant ainsi leur trio.

"Bon, tout le monde est prêt ?" demanda-t-elle, enjouée. Elle aimait voyager entre les âges, et manipuler Epoch était pour elle une consécration, le vaisseau temporel brillant de technologie. De nombreuses fois elle avait tenté d'en comprendre les mécanismes, sans véritable succès. Il fallait croire que pas même son grand intellect ne pouvait atteindre celui de Belthasar.

Magus acquiesça silencieusement, ce qui était une habitude chez lui, et Glenn lui répondit à l'affirmative. Se dirigeant vers le vaisseau, l'inventrice à lunettes se retourna vers ce dernier. Cela faisait depuis qu'il avait annoncé très bien connaître Choras qu'une question lui trottait dans la tête. D'un naturel plutôt franc, elle souhaitait une réponse, voir même plusieurs. "Choras est donc ton village natal, c'est ça ?" demanda-t-elle à Glenn.

Celui-ci lui répondit aussitôt.

"Absolument."

"Dans ce cas, comment en es-tu arrivé à devenir chevalier ? Ce que je veux dire," enchaîna-t-elle devant le visage perplexe de l'épéiste," C'est que Choras est assez excentré du royaume de Guardia, ça m'étonne un peu. Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à suivre ce chemin ?"

Bien sûr, Glenn n'avais jamais parlé de ça avec eux. C'était un sujet assez délicat. Et tout cela à cause de Cyrus. S'il avait fait le choix de ne pas évoquer le Héros lui-même, Ozzie l'avait fait à sa place dans l'ancien château du Magistère. Il avait cependant évité le sujet, n'expliquant jamais complètement le rôle que le jeune homme avait eu dans toute cette histoire. Lucca savait seulement qu'il n'était plus de ce monde et qu'il avait été proche de lui, cela s'arrêtait là.

"Bien sûr, tu n'as pas à répondre si c'est trop personnel," ajouta la jeune fille avec empressement, soucieuse d'avoir peut-être touché une corde sensible.

"Il n'en est rien, je réfléchissais juste au commencement et à la manière de débuter mon récit," répondit Glenn.

Il avait décidé de lui en parler rapidement, sans forcément s'attarder sur Cyrus. Après tout, elle restait une de ses amies les plus chères composant la petite bande, mais il ne se voyait pourtant pas trop développer tout cela. De plus, Magus était avec eux et il ne souhaitait pas revenir sur cet événement devant lui.

"J'ai bien grandi à Choras, éloigné du château et du combat. Mais j'avais cet ami," il buta sur ce mot un instant mais se reprit vite," Cyrus, qui ne rêvait que de chevalerie. Je l'ai suivi, bien sûr."

Glenn songea un moment à ce jour où Cyrus lui avait proposé d'intégrer la garde royale. S'il avait tout d'abord refusé, il était tout de même partit avec lui, officiellement parce qu'il souhaitait encore s'améliorer, officieusement parce qu'il ne figurait pas son existence sans Cyrus. Il avait donc habité Palpori un moment, le chevalier plus âgé demeurant non loin dans les casernes de la garde. Cela leur convenait à tous les deux à l'époque, même si Glenn déplorait les absences répétées de son ami. C'était son devoir, après tout. Il ne disait donc rien, se contentant d'attendre son retour.

"J'ai refusé, à l'époque, d'intégrer la garde. Mais je l'ai suivi tout de même. Je ne me suis engagé que bien plus tard, sans que les autres membres de la garde royale ne soient au courant, une grenouille parlante aurait été assez mal considérée, vois-tu," poursuivit-il, puis pour se justifier, "C'est suite à la mort de Cyrus que j'ai pris cette décision."

Lucca sembla comprendre que l'explication prenait fin et n'insista pas, ce dont le chevalier lui fut reconnaissant. S'étant arrêtés en chemin, ils se remirent en marche.

Ils approchèrent le vaisseau et l'appareyèrent, choisissant ainsi pour destination l'an 600. Epoch se mit en route, faisant un bond temporel, les amenant à destination. C'est après seulement quelques manœuvres cependant qu'ils se posèrent à Choras, dissimulant la machine à voyager dans le temps dans les bois, à l'abri des regards potentiellement effrayés des habitants du petit village. Et c'est ainsi que les membres du petit trio se mirent à investiguer la place, cherchant l'origine du remue-ménage.

Le temps de trouver ce qu'ils recherchaient fût assez court. Une certaine agitation semblait en effet avoir envahi le village, ses habitants peu sereins et inquiets. Tout semblait venir des débuts de ruines, au nord de l'île. Glenn n'aimait pas ça. Cette construction avait auparavant été un petit manoir, très coquet, qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement fréquenté étant enfant. Il avait juste entendu parler du décès du propriétaire puis de la mise à l'abandon du bâtiment. Mais ce qu'il savait cependant, c'était que Cyrus avait habité près de cet endroit. La petite maisonnette voisine, à vrai dire. Mais celle-ci n'existait plus depuis ce qui lui semblait être quelques années. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas retourné à Choras de toutes façons, trop hanté par son défunt ami pour y aller.

Cyrus avait certainement été la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Il l'avait aimé, comme un ami aime le sien, comme un frère aime son jumeau, mais également comme quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais avoué. Oui, aujourd’hui encore, il aimait Cyrus, et cet amour avait quelque chose d'indescriptible et d'interdit. Qu'importe la nature de ses sentiments, il était demeuré près de lui, cachant à tout le monde et même à lui-même son ressenti.

Lucca, Magus et Glenn s'étaient donc décidés à visiter les ruines, malgré les réticences de ce dernier qu'il n'avait pourtant pas exprimé, ne souhaitant pas parler de ce sujet davantage. Ils étaient entrés dans le manoir effondré, avaient traversé quelques salles, trouvé quelques items intéressants. Mais jusque-là, tout allait bien. Si l'on exceptait les ennemis très peu nombreux rencontrés pour l'instant, l'endroit était vide de toute présence réellement importante et hostile.

Lucca était étonnée, exprimant très clairement sa surprise. "Mais il n'y a personne ici !" dit-elle à voix haute, alors que le petit groupe traversait une nouvelle pièce vide une fois encore. "Peut-être que nos informations étaient fausses ?"

"Dans ce cas, comment expliquer cette atmosphère étrange dans tout Choras ?" lui fit remarquer Magus, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début du voyage.

Il marquait un point, c'était vrai. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à expliquer ce qu'il se passait, loin de là.

"Poursuivons. Nous n'avons pas encore achevé notre exploration, peut-être la réponse se trouve-t-elle encore un peu plus loin dans le manoir," leur intima Glenn, qui souhaitait réellement comprendre l'origine de tout cela. Quelque chose se tramait, sans qu'il ne sache véritablement ce que c'était.

A partir du moment où cela en venait à concerner de près où de loin Cyrus, il sentait qu’il se devait d’intervenir, c’était ainsi. Et ce malgré la douleur des souvenirs.

Acquiesçant silencieusement, le trio qui s'était arrêté au centre de la salle se remit en marche, atteignant la dernière pièce.

Celle-ci était grande, un immense escalier faisant face au trois compagnons. Des torches éteintes, à l'instar des pièces précédentes, étaient suspendues aux murs. La salle était sombre, aussi Lucca ralluma-t-elle ces mêmes torches à l'aide de sa magie, afin d'y voir plus clair. Les pierres étaient usées, mais étonnamment, aucune ne manquait. Un ancien tapis d'un vert sombre, sale et abîmé recouvrait la majeure partie du sol dallé de la salle. Et au centre de celle-ci se trouvait une tombe.

Glenn eut dans un premier temps un mouvement de recul, puis s'avança. C'est en lisant le nom et l'épitaphe qu'il comprit.

C'était la tombe de Cyrus.

Il s'arrêta là où il était, son corps refusant de bouger à présent.

C'était la tombe de Cyrus.

Lucca s'approcha à son tour, tandis que Magus restait en retrait. Elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle lu le nom.

C'était la tombe de Cyrus.

Glenn prit une profonde inspiration puis fit un pas à nouveau, se retrouvant encore plus près du mausolée.

C'était la tombe de Cyrus.

Il était encore sous le choc. Il n'avait jamais sut où elle se trouvait, même si une part de son esprit l'accusa de se voiler la face. Au fond de lui, il savait que s'il n'était jamais revenu à Choras après ces événements, c'était parce qu'il avait peur d'être confronté à Cyrus, ou à chaque infime souvenir de lui.

Bien sûr, il avait conscience que le corps de Cyrus ne se trouvait pas ici, ayant été consumé par les flammes de colère du Magistère sur le Mont Dénadoro. Mais malgré cela, toute cette pièce lui rappela Cyrus. Et voir pour la toute première fois cette pierre froide et droite lui serra le cœur.

Il avait honte.

De lui, de ce qu'il avait été. De sa lâcheté, de ne pas être revenu avant. 

Il avait des choses à rattraper.

Glenn s'avança une fois de plus vers la tombe. Derrière lui, Lucca observait la scène en silence. Magus, lui, s'était mis en retrait, conscient de ne pas avoir sa place ici. Lui aussi avait honte, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

"Cyrus, je suis de retour," dit-il en se positionnant droit comme un pic devant la pierre.

Et il dégaina la Masamune, la brandissant au dessus de son crâne. Sans un mot, il se tint dans cette position un moment.

Un ultime tribut pour son ami.

Toute la pièce fut parcourue d'un frisson. Un halo bleuté, semblable à celui ayant été émis lors de l'ouverture de la Cave Mystique, envahit la salle. Glenn abaissa l'épée légendaire, abasourdi par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Cyrus se tenait là, le corps flottant, juste au dessus de sa tombe. Son esprit s'était matérialisé devant le chevalier, qui lui ne voulait pas croire à cette vision fantomatique.

"Cyrus..." fût le seul mot qu'il parvint à prononcer.

Celui-ci sourit doucement alors que Glenn répétait son nom une nouvelle fois, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui.

"Merci," lui dit-il, "Merci d'avoir fait ce chemin jusqu’à moi. Et d’avoir fait le précédent à mes côtés."

Glenn sembla prendre complètement conscience de sa présence et baissa la tête, mortifié.

"Je dois t'apparaître comme un monstre," répondit-il les larmes aux yeux. Il avait envie de pleurer.

De joie, parce que Cyrus était momentanément de retour.

De rage, parce qu'il se sentait trop faible à présent.

De peur, parce qu'il était effrayé par ce retour en arrière fugace.

De dégoût, parce qu'il avait honte de lui et de ce qu'il avait été.

De tristesse, parce qu'il savait que cette illusion ne durerait pas.

Mais lorsqu'il entendit le petit rire calme de son si cher ami, il releva la tête. "Tu réfléchis toujours trop, Glenn," dit-il doucement, en le regardant tendrement, "Mais sois fier de ce que tu es devenu. Tu as grandi, mûri. Tes talents à l'épée sont indéniables, tu m'as toujours surpassé en ce domaine."

Alors que Glenn l'observait toujours, il poursuivit. "Je n'ai jamais été un aussi bon épéiste que celui que tu es à présent."

En signe de reconnaissance, l'ancien amphibien hocha doucement la tête. Les mots de Cyrus le touchaient en plein cœur, et il les savourait tant qu'il le pouvait, tant que l'homme qu'il admirait et aimait était encore là.

"Quand le feu de Magus m'a consummé," reprit-il, "J'ai repensé à tout ce que je laissais derrière moi." Il fit une pause, puis continua son monologue en regardant Glenn droit dans les yeux. "Mon roi, ma reine, le Magistère, mon devoir... Et bien sûr, toi, mon plus précieux ami."

Le plus petit des deux lui rendit son regard, une lueur d'émotion dans les yeux. Il n'ajouta rien pour autant, buvant les paroles du chevalier. "J'aurais aimé demeurer avec toi, te voir ainsi évoluer, vivre à tes côtés. J'aurai voulu être présent, ne pas disparaître comme je l'ai fait. Mais je pense que le chemin que tu as parcouru ne touche pas encore à sa fin," dit-il un air doux sur le visage. 

Un petit sourire désolé ensuite.

" Contrairement au mien, qui s'achève ici," ajouta-t-il.

"Cyrus..." murmura l'épéiste, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela.

"Je peux partir, désormais," lui dit finalement Cyrus. Le visage mouillé de larmes, Glenn le regarda une dernière fois, une peine immense dans le regard.

"Non, je t'en pris..!" tenta-t-il vainement.

"Au revoir, Glenn. Mon plus tendre et cher ami."

Alors qu'il commençait à se dissiper, telle une ombre indistincte, le petit chevalier se leva prestement, comme pour le retenir.

"Cyrus ! Je..!" commença-t-il, sans pouvoir achever sa phrase, "Je..."

'Je t'aime', voilà ce qu'il pensa. Mais lui seul l'entendit, les mots ne franchissant pas ses lèvres entrouvertes. Et le sourire de Cyrus fut la dernière chose qu'il vit de lui.

Le chevalier n'était plus, enfin délivré de son errance, parti pour les cieux. Se jetant au pied de la tombe, oubliant son honneur, sa droiture et sa fierté, Glenn laissa éclater son chagrin.

"Cyrus, Cyrus..." répétait-il inlassablement, telle une litanie. Et pourtant, malgré ses sanglots, il sentait qu'un poids s'était retiré de sa poitrine. Il se sentait plus léger désormais, même si ses pleurs continuaient à creuser des sillons brillants sur ses joues rougies par l'émotion.

Il s'était enfin repenti.

Lucca, dont il avait quelque peu oublié la présence, vint lui tapoter l'épaule en signe de réconfort. Il ne leva pas la tête, ne souhaitant pas afficher sa tristesse plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas affublée d'un regard désolé, un de ceux dont il avait horreur. Elle avait sur les lèvres un sourire ferme et ses yeux étaient humides, comme si elle avait compris que c'était un nouveau grand pas en avant dans la vie de l'épéiste. Et il l'appréciait pour cela.

Tout à sa surprise cependant, il ressentit un léger contact contre sa main droite. N'y voyant rien, il comprit toutefois : c'était là une manière qu'avait Magus d'être proche à sa façon. Intérieurement, il le remercia, même s'il ne lui avoua jamais. Et ils demeurèrent ainsi un moment, le silence étant retombé dans la pièce, uniquement entrecoupé de temps en temps par un sanglot de Glenn.

Un moment passa.

Et malgré le calme revenu, quelque chose se produisit, après quelques instants. 

Brisant le silence, un éclair jaune, puis un vert, puis un bleu crépitèrent dans la salle. Lucca s'écarta de Glenn, cette lumière semblant venir de lui. Magus lui lança un regard, le premier depuis le début de cet événement. Glenn, quand à lui, baissa la tête sur l'épée abandonnée devant lui. 

La Masamune irradiait de lumière, illuminant la pièce, lui adressant un message.

Un nouvel éclair, puis un autre, puis un suivant, et voilà que Masa et Mune se tenaient devant lui.

"Ne trouvais-tu pas cela difficile de te battre sans avoir foi en toi-même ?" lui dit Masa.

"Le fardeau que tu t'infligeais était bien trop lourd pour toi," ajouta Mune, fixant l'homme à genoux devant lui. 

Celui-ci esquissa à peine l’ombre d’un mouvement pour se relever, abasourdi.

"C’est maintenant que tu t'en es libéré que tu es vraiment fort !" ajouta-t-Masa.

Glenn les observa l'un puis l'autre sans comprendre. "La vraie force..." se contenta-t-il de murmurer.

"Maintenant, nous pouvons nous donner à fond, pas vrai Masa ?"

"Et comment Mune !"

Chacune des deux créatures se rapprocha de l'autre, avant d'entremêler leurs doigts ensemble. La lumière qui envahit soudainement la salle suite à ce geste ne fut plus comparable aux précédentes, tellement aveuglante que le chevalier dû plisser les yeux afin d'y voir quelque chose. Masa et Mune fusionnaient lentement, absorbés par l'énergie de l'épée du héros. Plus leur transformation avançait, plus les éclairs étaient grands, bruyants, colorés et lumineux. 

Finalement, ils ne firent plus qu'un en disparaissant, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une trace de leur passage : la nouvelle Masamune.

Glenn l'empoigna alors. 

L'épée rayonnait de pouvoir, ayant retrouvé un éclat presque irréel. "Elle... Elle est emplie de force !" s'exclama-t-il avec admiration, tandis qu'il effectuait quelques mouvements avec. Lucca semblait émerveillée, mais il remarqua que Magus avait tourné la tête, sans qu'il ne puisse voir son expression. Sans doute la vue de l'épée aspirant son énergie vitale lui déplaisait-elle. C'était même fort probable.

Dans sa main, le pommeau de la lame pulsait, comme animée par une volonté propre. Le chevalier n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Peut-être était-ce là le véritable dernier adieu de Cyrus. Amenant la lame contre son cœur, il se fit une promesse solennelle, son ultime envers l'homme qu'il aimait si fort. 

"Pour toi Cyrus, je jure de conserver la Masamune. J'accomplirai ta destinée, celle qui t'a été arrachée. Je n'oublierai jamais ton existence et, en ton souvenir, célébrerai ton nom. Puisses-tu reposer en paix."

Il s’était agenouillé une fois de plus mais c’est la tête désormais haute qu’il se releva. Puis, se tournant vers ses compagnons, il ajouta. "Allons-y, notre devoir nous attend."

Il partit devant, un air ferme et déterminé sur le visage. Quelque chose en lui grandit ce jour-là, et le premier à s'en rendre compte fût bien entendu Magus, à son grand désarroi.

XXXXXXXXX

Le sorcier était seul, comme d'habitude. Assit en tailleur dans une petite hutte, il se reposait, triant pour une énième fois ses pensées. De nombreuses choses bouleversant toujours un peu plus son équilibre mental se produisaient dernièrement, et cela le perturbait beaucoup, bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître. Il redoublait donc d'efforts durant ses méditations, même si celles-ci étaient de moins en moins efficaces. Enfin, cela dépendait à quel propos.

Pour ce qui était des souvenirs de Sarah, tout allait bien. Ils étaient intacts, et Magus s’en était assuré. Le problème n'était donc pas là. 

Le véritable souci, concrètement, était la question de Froggy. 'Glenn,' se corrigea-t-il, 'Glenn, pas Froggy.' 

Il soupira de dépit. 

Le chevalier à nouveau humain était en effet omniprésent dans son esprit, refusant même d'en sortir alors que le magicien ne souhaitait que cela. Glenn était quelqu'un de spécial, avec lequel il avait noué un lien spécial, principalement contre son gré, et cela lui déplaisait énormément. Comment était-il censé se concentrer alors que l'autre le hantait ? Surtout depuis cette maudite journée...

Si la vue de la nouvelle Masamune avait été un passage désagréable, ça n'avait été qu'un moindre mal comparé à la vision du héros qu'il avait tué il y avait si longtemps désormais. Il avait vu Cyrus à nouveau, assisté à ses retrouvailles avec l'ancien amphibien puis à leurs adieux larmoyants. Et cela lui avait fait du mal, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas été à sa place à ce moment-là. Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver dans cette salle, il aurait jamais dû vivre une nouvelle fois ce spectacle. Si la première l'avait laissé assez indifférent, et pour cause, il n'avait que Lavos en tête à cette époque, cette deuxième avait été marquante. Il se sentait... Presque coupable. Et la culpabilité était un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté depuis des années. Depuis Sarah, en fait. Comme la plupart de ses émotions en règle générale.

Oui, décidément, ce chevalier de malheur mettait l'entièreté de son esprit en vrac, et il ne supportait pas cela. Il ne pouvait cependant pas supprimer la source de son problème, du moins pas sans se mettre le reste de l'équipe à dos, ce qu'il ne souhaitait étrangement que très peu. Quoique... Un combat pareil prometterait d'être spectaculaire, mais il avait encore besoin d'eux un moment, malheureusement.

Ca n’était évidemment pas la seule raison. Une part de son esprit qu’il tentait délibérément d’ignorer lui criait que c’était surtout parce qu’au fond, il avait appris à réellement l’apprécier. Il aurait été entièrement incapable de tuer Glenn.

Cependant, il doutait que l’inverse ait été vrai.

Il avait par conséquent pris la sage -d'après lui- décision d'éviter Glenn. Bien sûr, il savait que cela ne serait pas chose aisée, un lien s'étant construit entre lui et le chevalier bien malgré lui. Il s'était dit qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre afin d'y parvenir, juste le temps que l'épéiste quitte son esprit, le laissant enfin tranquille. 

C'était pour lui la meilleure des solutions.

"Puis-je t'importuner un moment ?" dit une voix en face de lui. Le chevalier susdit venait de pénétrer dans la petite hutte.

'Peut-être devrai-je redéfinir ma notion d'éloignement,' se dit le magicien, avant d'ajouter, à voix haute cette fois-ci, "Que veux-tu ?"

Il était vrai qu'il n'appliquait pas exactement sa nouvelle résolution à la lettre. Qu'importait à ce moment-là, puisque qu'il décida d'entendre ce que Glenn avait à lui dire. Il penserait à tout cela plus tard, se disait-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Lui qui habituellement faisait face à ses problèmes, voilà qu'il les évitait au maximum. Glenn avait définitivement une mauvaise influence sur lui, depuis qu'il lui avait rendu son apparence originelle. Ou bien peut-être était-ce lui qui avait changé. 'Certainement un peu des deux,' pensa-t-il avec amertume.

"Serais-tu disponible pour une petite rixe ? Je souhaite m'entraîner un peu," demanda-t-il.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû refuser. Ç'aurait été la chose la plus logique à faire. 

Malgré tout, sa tête ne sembla pas du même avis, répondant à l'affirmative d'un petit mouvement en direction du chevalier. Il se leva, attrapa sa faux et sorti sur les talons de Glenn qui l'avait précédé. Ils marchèrent un moment dans la poudreuse, celle-ci craquant sous leurs pieds. 

Elle commençait à fondre quelque peu par endroits, faisant place à un climat plus doux que celui qu'avaient autrefois connu les Terriens et les Illuminés. Atteignant le Cap Nord, ne souhaitant pas attirer tous les regards des rescapés du continent détruit, ils se mirent en garde. C'était une sorte de rituel entre eux. Il ne leur suffisait pas seulement de se jeter l'un sur l'autre férocement, non, il leur fallait également un instant pour se concentrer au préalable, preuve qu'aucun d'entre-eux ne prenait le combat à la légère, même si celui-ci n'était qu'à titre d'entraînement.

Tout se déroula comme à l'accoutumée, malgré l'évident manque de violence dont ils faisaient tous deux preuve. Mais ils ne prenaient même plus la peine de relever cela, puisque cela faisait déjà un temps que la haine s'était ternie entre eux. 

Glenn s'illusionnait encore, bien entendu, pensant conserver sa volonté de vengeance en l'honneur de Cyrus. Magus, lui, était déjà moins aveugle et plus nuancé, ayant compris que leur relation avait drastiquement changé depuis qu'il l'avait transformé à nouveau, mais également depuis qu'il avait visité la tombe du défunt chevalier. Il ne pensait cependant pas que c'eût été une bonne chose et souhaitait donc rétablir une forme de distance entre eux... Sans grande conviction. Il fallait croire que chacun se complaisait, au fond, dans cette situation, sans jamais l'assumer complètement.

La soirée se passa calmement, à l'image de toutes les autres. À un détail près. Car lorsque Magus s'apprêta à quitter le Cap, Glenn le retint, chose qui n'était jamais arrivée auparavant.

"Magus," commença-t-il.

Celui-ci se retourna vers lui, surpris. Il lui répondit cependant. "Oui ?"

Glenn sembla embarrassé, comme s'il n'avait pas prévu de dire cela. Il continua pourtant, ne regardant pas Magus dans les yeux. "Peut-être pourrions-nous recommencer ce que nous avions fait la dernière fois ?"

Magus le fixa, ne semblant pas comprendre immédiatement, avant de finalement saisir les propos de son vis-à-vis. "Tu parles de la méditation ?" lui demanda-t-il, comme pour en être sûr.

"En effet, c'est cela."

Magus réfléchit un instant. Ou plutôt, il tenta de se convaincre de refuser la proposition étonnamment tentante de Glenn , sans réel succès. "Si tu le souhaites," lui répondit-il finalement avec un soupir presque imperceptible.

Visiblement pas pour Glenn, qui l'interpréta à sa façon. "Si cela t'ennuie réellement, il te suffit de refuser, je ne m'en offusquerais point," l'informa-t-il.

À vrai dire, celui-ci était dans le même cas que le sorcier. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait exactement pris, mais il n'assumait en aucun cas son acte.

Il fallait croire que son immense courage avait ses limites.

Demander une telle chose à Magus l'avait tenté plus que cela n'aurait originellement dû, et il était finalement allé chercher le mage de lui-même, ce qui lui plaisait encore moins. Ou plus, selon l'angle avec lequel on prenait les choses. En ayant entraperçu un moyen de s'échapper, son bon sens avait saisi l'occasion, trouvant dans ce soupir une raison de s'éclipser au profit d'une activité moins... Il ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais sans ennemi juré avec lequel pactiser, ce qui n'était clairement pas son objectif de base. Néanmoins, en entendant la réponse du magicien, si son bon sens parti pour disparaître, sa déraison eût un sursaut de joie. "Non, cela me convient tout autant qu'à toi. Approche donc."

Il fit donc comme ce que Magus lui indiquait, s'asseyant en face du magistère. Il se mit en tailleur à la manière du sorcier et celui-ci ferma les yeux, Glenn l'imitant.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Puis Magus parla. "À quoi veux-tu penser ? Je suppose que tu as quelque chose de particulier en tête, étant donné ta requête."

Le sorcier avait décidé d'être direct cette fois-ci, la demande initiale l'ayant été tout autant. 

Le courage qu’il avait perdu un instant plus tôt décida alors de faire son grand retour, Glenn choisissant de parler sans détours et d’annoncer de but en blanc le fond de sa pensée.

"À toi," répondit-il simplement, sans plus développer. 

Et à nouveau, aussi vite qu’il lui était revenu, son courage s’envola, l’empêchant de poursuivre. Il se permit d’ajouter cependant. "Je te retourne la question."

Magus fut franchement surpris. Extrêmement surpris même. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Glenn de parler et d'annoncer de telles choses de cette manière. Et cela lui ressemblait encore moins que de s’exprimer d’une manière aussi bipolaire, tantôt très ouverte, tantôt plus fermée qu’une huître. 

Sans l’avoir prévu, donc, il lui répondit tout de même la vérité, l'autre l'ayant fait. "Idem," lui dit-il, "il s'agit de toi."

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne commenta. C'était mieux ainsi.Toujours était-il que chacun était désormais fixé : ils étaient tout deux troublés. Et la raison à cela n'était autre que leur vis-à-vis respectifs. En d'autres termes, eux.

Magus, les yeux toujours clos, décida de ne pas pousser cela plus loin qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il se contenta donc de rester silencieux, le chevalier faisant de même. Ils demeurèrent ainsi un long moment, chacun triant ses pensées, ordonnant son esprit afin que l'autre ne vienne plus l'envahir.

Sans succès, évidemment. 

Sans aucun doute était-ce à cause de la présence de celui qui les obnubilait près d'eux, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à sortir de leurs têtes cette attraction étrangement réciproque qui les liait depuis désormais un temps, tentant de s'en défaire sans y parvenir, trop attachés à elle sans le vouloir. Certaines limites, Magus ne souhaitait pas les franchir.

Ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas de Glenn.

"Pourquoi ?" lui demanda-t-il.

'Maudite grenouille,' se dit le mage. Il avait très bien compris la raison de tout cela, du moins le sorcier le pensait-il. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il insiste encore plus ? Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de rester muet ? Non, bien sûr, il fallait qu’il alterne constamment entre sa réserve et ses questions envahissantes.

"Cela ne te regarde en aucun cas," lui répondit-il finalement. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux, mais l'important dans l'immédiat était que le chevalier saisisse le message : certaines choses devaient être tues, voilà tout.

"En l'occurrence, je pense que cela me concerne," c'est ce que Glenn ajouta au grand damne de Magus, "Il s'agit tout de même de moi, à ce que j'ai cru entendre."

"Et alors ? Je ne t'ai pas posé plus de questions de mon côté à ce que je sache," répliqua Magus, plutôt irrité, mais la curiosité grandissante. Peut-être pouvait-il justement se permettre lui aussi de l'assouvir, Glenn semblant ne pas s'en formaliser, au vu de ses propos.

"Certes, mais tel était ton choix," dit Glenn en ouvrant enfin les yeux afin de scruter le regard de Magus, "Je ne t'en ai jamais dissuadé, aussi je me permets de te questionner."

Dans ses yeux rayonnait une sorte de lueur étrange inqualifiable. Il en émanait un sentiment confus, mais confiant. Comme si, au fond, Glenn souhaitait bousculer les choses sans pourtant trop savoir pourquoi, ni où cela le mènerait.

Et c'était cette lueur qui effrayait Magus, annonciatrice de nouveaux grands changements qu'il n'était pas sûr de désirer.

"Alors, vas-tu répondre à ma question ?"

Suite à cela, plus aucun bruit ne put être entendu dans la pièce. Magus ne disait rien, et Glenn avait compris que cela ne servirait à rien que d'insister une fois de plus, aussi attendait-il patiemment sa réponse. Et celle-ci ne venait pas, à son grand désarroi.

De son côté, le mage restait borné. Il ne souhaitait pas exposer ses questionnements qui, même de son point de vue, demeuraient inexpliqués. Il ne savait pas les qualifier lui-même, alors en parler à Glenn ? 'Demain n'en est pas la veille,' se disait-il. 

Et pourtant... Pourtant, il en était tenté. 

Il souhaitait poursuivre cette discussion prenant bien malgré lui un tournant presque intime et familier, un désir de comprendre et connaître Glenn montant en lui depuis déjà un moment.  
Lui aussi souhaitait pouvoir lui poser la question, obtenir des réponses de son côtés. La raison d’un tel comportement, si lui comprenait quelque chose à ce qu’il pouvait bien ressentir, quoi cela fut.

Mais poser de telles questions conduiraient irrémédiablement vers une certaine curiosité peut-être bien plus exigeante de la part de Glenn, ce qu’il ne désirait pas.

Ce dernier tenta alors quelque chose, son impatience ayant reprit le dessus. Le sorcier était muet ? Soit, qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait le faire parler par tous les moyens. 

Ce qui, au départ, n'était qu'une simple question c'était transformé en une volonté incontrôlable d'en savoir plus. Magus, sur ce coup-là, l’avait très certainement sous-estimé. Il était curieux, c'était un fait, mais il avait également l'impression que ce que le magicien avait en tête pouvait l'aider avec ses propres pensées, auxquelles il ne savait pas vraiment donner sens. 

Oui, s'il ne souhaitait pas parler, Glenn allait le faire à sa place, au début du moins. Il avait remarqué qu'il avait attisé la curiosité du mage lui aussi et comptait bien en jouer.

"Tu me troubles," commença-t-il, sans pour autant détourner son regard de son vis-à-vis.

Le sorcier frémit, mais ne dit rien pour autant, la bouche toujours close.

"Je pense que ce sentiment est réciproque, au vu de tes précédents dires," continua-t-il, "Aussi je pense qu'il nous serait plus judicieux que d'en parler ensemble, afin d'élucider ce problème, si problème il y a."

Toujours aucune réponse, et cela l'encouragea à poursuivre son petit monologue. Magus était confus, et sa tentation de répondre grandissante. Sa fierté pourtant l'empêcha de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot.

Son esprit, en revanche, fonctionnait à toute vitesse.

"J'ai tout comme l'impression que tu ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il se trame, et quelque chose me dit que toi, le grand et glorieux Magistère, est peu maître de tous tes moyens, dernièrement," il fit une légère pause après ces mots et reprit, "Je pense te devoir des excuses, puisque l'on dirait bien que j'en suis la cause."

Et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'exprimait, le magicien vit sa réflexion évoluer. Son visage tout d'abord fermé, hostile se mua peu à peu en un air de compréhension, puis de dégoût passager, avant de se reprendre. Il avait un public, après tout, aussi infime était-il.

Il avait compris ce qu'il se passait, en cet exact instant. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas, absolument pas, même s'il trouvait au fond de lui cette explication si rebutante et ridicule qu'il eût envie d'en rire.

Si évidente, également. C’en était presque idiot, tant ils avaient tourné autour du pot.

Semblant ne pas s'en rendre compte, Glenn continuait son discours, conscient pourtant d'avoir fait mouche. Magus venait de saisir quelque chose, et il voulait savoir quoi.

"Sans doute penses-tu pouvoir régler cela seul, comme à ton habitude, cependant il s'agit là de ma personne. Je pense donc être légitime d'intervenir. Pourrais-tu donc m'éclairer sur ton ressenti de la situation ? Cela me serait, je dois l'avouer, d'une certaine ai-"

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever la phrase que le Prophète se releva d'un mouvement brusque, mettant fin à leur contact visuel. Il lui lança un regard terrible, d'une haine et d'une violence pouvant s'apparenter à celles l'ayant animé jadis, alors qu'il le haïssait encore. Puis il tourna les talons prestement, la semelle de sa botte claquant contre les quelques traces de neige épaisse encore présentes sur le sol. Il fit quelques pas puis se retourna à nouveau, un air de mépris sur le visage. Il eut alors un rire bas, un rire anxieux, un peu stressé mais surtout moqueur, puis lui dit d'une voix étrangement basse, à peine audible.

"Oui, Froggy, nous sommes dans la même situation. Ou presque, puisque contrairement à toi, j'ai compris ce qu'il se produisait."

Glenn était entièrement perdu. Il ne saisissait ni les propos ni l'attitude de Magus, qui quelques instants auparavant n'était encore presque qu'amical, même malgré son mutisme. Mais il remarqua quelque chose. Le mage tremblait, comme secoué de quelques frissons.

Étrange. Malgré la neige, il faisait pourtant pas froid.

Magus se tourna une fois encore, marcha lentement dans la poudreuse le temps de quelques secondes en direction du village des survivants. Puis il lui lança, sans le regarder, mi-moqueur, mi-effrayé, même s'il tenta au mieux de dissimuler ce dernier fait.

"Je suis attiré par toi, c'est indéniable."

Puis il partit retrouver sa hutte, laissant Glenn sans voix.


	4. Actions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grâce auxquelles ils firent enfin bouger les choses.

Tout cela commençait à être trop pour le chevalier. Les derniers mots de Magus l'avaient abasourdi, si bien qu'il était désormais incapable de raisonner calmement. Il le fallait pourtant, Glenn se devait de se reprendre et d'analyser la situation avec pragmatisme.

Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'une blague, qu'une réflexion de mauvais goût visant à le troubler, ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, fonctionnait très bien. 'Non, il était différent cette fois-ci,' se disait Glenn pour lui-même, assis sur la sorte de petit lit se trouvant dans sa propre hutte. Suite au départ du mage, et avec un temps assez conséquent d'intervalle, il s'était finalement décidé à rentrer dans son petit abri de fortune aménagé par les rescapés. En effet, il avait remarqué le tremblement, mais aussi l'émotion générale qu'avait ressenti Magus lors de leur conversation. Il lui semblait également que cette révélation datait également de cet instant-ci pour le sorcier, ce dernier ayant subitement changé drastiquement d'attitude vers la fin de leur discussion. Sûrement était-ce là sa manière à lui de manifester son trouble avait pensé le chevalier.

Toujours était-il que les paroles du sorcier tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. 

"Je suis attiré par toi, c'est indéniable," voilà ce qu'il avait dit, et ce que Glenn venait à voix basse de répéter dans le silence régnant dans l'abri. Comment était-ce seulement imaginable ? Le mage ne pouvait que se tromper, c'était certain.

Le chevalier était -et ce depuis sa naissance- quelqu'un d'instable, mais surtout de passionné. Lorsqu'il ressentait quelque chose, il vivait à chaque fois chacune de ses émotions de manière très profonde et intense. Cela valait autant pour son honneur, que pour sa détermination ou bien même sa tristesse. Mais surtout, cela se sentait dans son amour. Il aimait passionnément, d'un amour inconditionnel et sans limites. Ainsi, quand il était confronté à des sentiments, quelle qu'ait été leur nature, il peinait à les comprendre et à les contrôler, trop forts pour cela.

En cet instant, il ne savait aucunement comment les définir. Magus avait parlé d'attirance, certes, mais était-ce également le cas pour lui ? Difficile à dire. L'émotion qu'il avait ressenti en entendant ces mots avait été telle qu'il n'avait point su pourquoi il l'avait ressentie. La surprise peut-être ? Non, c'était un sentiment bien trop faible et passager, alors que son cœur battait encore à vive allure. Dans ce cas, peut-être le mage avait-il eut raison. Il avait exprimé cela de façon à exposer ses pensées, mais avait précisé auparavant qu'ils étaient bels et bien semblables. Qu'en penser ?

Glenn le savait, Magus était doué, très doué même pour le comprendre. Et si cela l'avait agacé pendant longtemps, il avait finalement apprécier cela. Le fait d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés capable de saisir le sens du moindre de ses gestes et mots pouvait parfois être réconfortant et agréable, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui peinant bien souvent à parler de lui. Bien sûr, cette personne demeurait Magus, le Magistère, mais il avait appris à se détacher de cet ancien souvenir avec le temps, surtout depuis que ce dernier lui avait restitué son apparence première.

Ainsi, s'il affirmait avoir saisi quelque chose à son propos, ça n'était certainement pas anodin. Mais même à ça, Glenn ne voulait pas y croire. Toute cette affaire était complexe et même le mage avait été troublé, il était donc logique que de penser que ses paroles n'étaient dûes qu'à une erreur d'interprétation, ou quelque chose y ressemblant. Oui, définitivement, cela ne pouvait être que la véritable explication.

En ce moment, le chevalier faisait donc face à un sentiment étrange : celui du déni. Mais qu’en était-il du mage l’ayant provoqué ?

Ce dernier se trouvait alors dans une position des plus inconfortables. En effet, il s’en voulait d’avoir ainsi précipité les choses, alors même qu’il venait tout juste de saisir ce qu’il se passait. De plus, il avait trop parlé, du moins à son goût. Certes, il ne devait pas être le seul dans cet état, et il le savait, Glenn devait désormais se mordre les doigts d’avoir été aussi insistant et être franchement perturbé, mais c’était également son cas, ce qui rendait les choses bien moins amusantes tout d’un coup, étrangement. Ensuite, cette réalisation le dérangeait énormément, mais au moins en était-il conscient. Connaissant l’épéiste -et c’était en effet le cas- il devait à présent être entré dans une phase de déni assez incroyable, dont il peinerait à l’en sortir. Soit, il en était capable donc rien de réellement alarmant sur ce coup. Non, ce qui le gênait le plus était la nature de ses… Sentiments pour Glenn. Et il buta intérieurement sur ce mot, celui-ci le débectant bien assez pour qu’il se promette immédiatement intérieurement de ne plus jamais l’employer.

'Il faut,' se dit-il, 'Que je me concentre. Que je ne fasse pas de nouvelles erreurs et surtout, que je garde un contrôle total sur la situation.' En un sens, il avait conservé son instinct premier de survie, celui qui le sauvait lorsqu'il se trouvait dans des situations délicates comme celle-ci, bien que cela n'arrivât pas bien souvent.

La véritable question était la manière avec laquelle Glenn allait réagir. Magus avait beau très bien le comprendre, toujours demeurait-il des zones d'ombres, comme en cet instant. Il lui fallait, et ce afin de s'en sortir au mieux, anticiper sa réaction, aussi imprévisible pouvait-elle être. Rien n'était impossible pour le Magistère après tout.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il entreprit de réfléchir à ce que le chevalier pouvait bien expérimenter au même moment. Il souhaitait envisager toutes les possibilités afin de ne pas être pris au dépourvu, au même titre que la dernière fois où les choses avaient tourné étrangement... Même s'il doutait encore de l'attitude à adopter vis-à-vis de cela.

XXXXXXXXX

Ils allaient devoir avoir une discussion entre eux, c'était bel et bien la seule chose dont laquelle chacun d'eux était certains. Ou du moins, c'était la seule conclusion à laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

Magus lui-même avait été forcé de l'admettre ; pas même lui ne pouvait anticiper toutes les réactions de Glenn, et ce en dépit de sa facilité à déchiffrer chacun de ses comportements. Non, il avait fini par se dire qu'une véritable conversation vaudrait mieux qu'un milliard de spéculations.

Glenn avait finalement été du même avis -bien qu'ils ne se soient aucunement concertés- se contentant de se convaincre que tout se passerait son encombre. 'Magus n'est pas exactement ce que je pourrais appeler une personne raisonnable, soit,' se dit-il. "Mais il n'en est pas moins quelqu'un de réfléchi. Il saura comment agir et mettre un terme à tout cela.'

Car oui, et c'était là l'unique différence de la décision qu'il avait prise par rapport à celle du magicien, s'il souhaitait parler avec ce dernier, c'était pour confirmer que cette phrase n'avait été qu'une erreur d'interprétation, qu'une vaste plaisanterie de mauvais goût ou même que le résultat d'un malentendu. Et son esprit s'en était convaincu, refusant de croire aux paroles du sorcier. Et pourtant... Pourtant une part de lui les avait appréciées, sans qu'il ne sache bien trop pourquoi, mais surtout sans qu'il ne veuille le reconnaitre. Aussi avait-il emmuré ses quelques émotions dans un coin de sa tête.

Au fond de lui, plus il réfléchissait et plus il se persuadait que tout ceci était mal. Il se souvenait de ses sentiments pour Cyrus, de tout cet amour qu'il avait ressentit pour lui, mais surtout de son dégoût pour tout cela.

C'était anormal. Aimer ainsi un autre homme était anormal.

Alors il s'était tu, avait gardé ça pour lui. Son plus grand secret, son plus honteux également.

Jamais il n'avait pu en parler à quiconque, bien sûr parce qu'il avait bien longtemps été seul, horriblement seul. Mais la deuxième, ou plutôt la principale raison à cela était qu'il se détestait. Il haïssait cette part de lui-même, cette attirance qu'il avait eut pour son si cher Cyrus. Alors même s'il avait à présent des compagnons, des amis sur qui compter, il n'avait nullement pu se résoudre à se confier.

Entendre à présent de tels mots, qui plus étaient de la bouche d'un être comme Magus, le poussait à la fois à commencer à accepter ce morceau, ce fragment de son âme et à le repousser avec encore plus de ferveur qu'auparavant. Il ne supportait pas ce sentiment, celui qui lui faisait se dire qu'au fond peut-être que cela n'aurait pas été si mal que de lâcher prise.

En un sens, il jalousait le sorcier. Ce dernier avait été capable d'exprimer tout haut des pensées que lui-même avait réprimé de nombreuses années, par honte et dégoût de sa propre personne. Il avait parfois effleuré l'idée d'accepter ce fait, ces regards qu'il avait lancé à bien trop d'hommes, ce désir qu'il avait éprouvé à la vue de corps bien trop masculins, ces envies, cet amour qu'il n'avait su ressentir qu'envers des personnes du même sexe que lui. Mais à chaque fois, la triste et dure réalité de son existence l'avait rappelé à l'ordre. 'Je suis sale,' s'était-il dit, 'Je suis si sale... Et si misérable.' Et aujourd'hui, il le pensait toujours.

Il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui, mais n'avait avant tout jamais appris à s'aimer. Enfant déjà, il n'avait eu comme ami que Cyrus. Pas que cela ne l'ait réellement dérangé bien sûr, sa présence ayant compensé l'absence des autres, éclipsant le manque qu'il aurait éventuellement pu ressentir, mais il avait parfois songé à la raison pour laquelle il n'avait que lui. Il était trop faible, trop peureux, trop sensible, trop... Trop tout. Rien n'allait chez lui.

En grandissant, il s'était rendu compte que sa vie ne serait que le prolongement de son enfance : il n'aurait personne hormis Cyrus. Il avait donc appris à vivre ainsi, entièrement satisfait de l'unique présence de son ami. Mais également entièrement dépendant de lui. Sa mort... Oui, sa mort avait tout détruit. Car elle avait provoqué l'anéantissement du seul bonheur qu'avait réussi à obtenir Glenn.

Désormais, il s'était reconstruit. Il avait des compagnons, des amis sur qui compter. Mais certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Il se détestait toujours.

Et à présent, il se devait de s'affronter, par le biais de sa confrontation avec Magus. Il se leva, aggripa sa cape, la plaça sur ses épaules et ajusta sa chemise ample. Il attacha ses cheveux et les laissa tomber le long de son dos.

Quelque part, non loin dans une autre hutte, le sorcier faisait de même. Il respira une dernière fois, profondément. De son côté, l'épéiste l'imita, sans le savoir.

Il fit un pas, l'autre aussi.

Et chacun sortit de sa hutte, le cœur emplie d'appréhension.

XXXXXXXXX

"Glenn."

"Magus."

Ils se fixèrent, ne dirent plus rien. En chiens de faïence, ils ne savaient par où débuter cette discussion. C'était peut-être un peu ridicule, bien sûr, il aurait fallu qu'ils attaquent tous les deux le vif du sujet. C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient là après tout. La question était de savoir qui. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait commencer, peut-être, sûrement même parce que tout cela les gênait. Enfin, il fallait tout de même que quelque chose se produise, sans quoi cette situation se transformerait vite en un duel de regard. Et cela n'était pas le but actuel de leur présence, étonnamment.

"Je pense que nous devrions..."

"Il m'est avis qu'il faudrait..."

Ils avaient parlé en même temps, s'arrêtant en réalisant que l'autre avait également pris la parole. Et voilà qu'ils repartaient dans un silence ininterrompu. Quels étaient les bons mots ? Comment auraient-ils pu parler de cette situation, de leur situation ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Mais il fallait se lancer tout de même, un véritable plongeon dans l'inconnu. Et ce fut Magus qui le fit.

"Je pense," reprit-il, "Que nous devrions parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, et de ce qu'il se passe toujours en ce moment."

Pas de réponse, mais il vit que Glenn l'écoutait attentivement : il était, pour le moment tout du moins, en accord avec lui. Il poursuivit, incertain de la direction qu'il prenait. "Dans un premier temps, je pense..." Il fit une nouvelle pause, le temps de réfléchir à la suite, puis il continua. "Je pense qu'il faudrait d'abord que je sois fixé, de mon côté."

"Et à quel propos ?" décida de demander l'ancien amphibien, principalement pour se donner un instant de répit. Il se rendait compte que cette discussion allait être bien plus difficile encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

"N'essaie pas de passer pour un imbécile, tu comprends parfaitement ce que j'essaie de te dire," répondit le mage, pour lequel la conversation coûtait beaucoup également. Parler de ce genre de chose, avec son ancien ennemi qui plus était, se trouvait être dur pour lui. Et en face, Glenn avait décidé de se mettre des œillères et de nier tout ce qu'il ressentait.

"Je ne joue point," répondit ce dernier, "J'essaie simplement de comprendre ce que tu tentes de me dire."

"Bon sang !" s'agaça Magus devant la réponse du chevalier. "Quand vas-tu enfin cesser d'agir ainsi ? J'essaie de faire avancer les choses, d'arranger toute cette histoire déjà bien trop compliquée ! Mets-y du tien, crétin, ou bien nous n'arriverons à rien !"

Il avait haussé le ton. Glenn sembla se recroqueviller un peu sur lui-même, quelque peu effrayé par la virulence du prophète. Celui-ci semblait furieux, mais l'était en réalité à la fois envers le chevalier et sa propre personne. Sans doute s'en voulait-il d'avoir ainsi apeuré l'ancien amphibien. Toujours était-il qu'il ne le regrettait que très peu. Les choses avaient besoin d'être exprimées, et ça n'était pas cet épéiste borné qui aller tout arranger, bien au contraire.

Se calmant, il reprit d'une voix plus basse mais tout aussi ferme. "Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure," dit-il finalement, "Et même si je voulais éviter de me répéter, je suis attiré par toi. Et j'ai comme l'idée que cette attraction est réciproque, ce que je souhaite tout de même confirmer."

Et c'est sur ces mots que toutes les illusions que s'était construit le chevalier se brisèrent.

Glenn le fixa un instant avant d'entrouvrir légèrement la bouche, signe qu'il allait bientôt prendre la parole. Le magicien lui rendit son regard, plantant le sien dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

C'est alors qu'il vit la peur dans ses yeux.

"Comment..." commença-t-il, "Comment parviens-tu à t'exprimer ainsi ?" Sa voix tremblait sous le coup de l'émotion. Était-ce de la colère ? De la rage ? Ou bien de la tristesse ? Toujours fut-il qu'il poursuivit. "Comment peux-tu seulement dire de telles choses ? Ça n'est pas..."

Il s'arrêta soudainement, un sanglot coincé au travers de la gorge. Puis il se tut, incapable de continuer.

'Normal, ça n'est pas normal,' acheva son esprit à sa place.

Bien sûr, Magus n'avait pas pu entendre ces derniers mots, mais il avait saisit ce qu'il se produisait. C'était le moment pour lui de s'adoucir un peu, dans la limite du raisonnable, bien entendu. Il demeurait qui il était, et ne pouvait se résoudre à trop changer juste pour quelqu'un.

Il avait également compris qu'il avait peut-être été trop direct, trop cru, et que cela avait perturbé l'épéiste. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il pensait savoir comment faire à présent, il lui fallait le rassurer comme il le pouvait. Et pour cela, il allait tenter d'imiter le comportement si doux de sa sœur, celui qui l'avait sauvé à maintes reprises. Et il s'y essaya, bien qu'assez maladroitement. "Glenn," commença-t-il d'un ton qu'il avait voulu adouci mais qui ne fit qu'effrayer l'autre d'avantage, "Glenn, respire."

C'était une sensation étrange, celle de vouloir être doux avec quelqu'un. Mais en cet instant, étrangement, cela ne lui était pas désagréable. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était Glenn, après tout...

"Glenn, il faut que tu te calmes," avait-il dit de manière incertaine, mais néanmoins déjà plus apaisée, "Regarde-moi, et respire."

Les yeux humides et brillants du plus jeune se plantèrent à nouveau dans les siens, pour la première fois depuis le sanglot incontrôlé qui avait saisit l'épéiste en premier lieu. Voyant qu'il semblait enfin l'entendre et prêter attention à ses mots, Magus se répéta une fois de plus. "Calme-toi et respire bien."

Glenn prit une profonde inspiration, tout tremblant et secoué. Puis il expira lentement, très lentement, des frissons parcourant toujours son petit corps. Et il réitéra l'opération quelques fois de plus, s'apaisant peu à peu. Son trouble, cependant, lui ne disparut pas, au contraire. Il grandit d'autant plus lorsque le chevalier réalisa la tendresse avec laquelle son vis-à-vis agissait. Ce dernier reprit d'ailleurs la parole en voyant l'autre retrouver finalement un état à peu près stable.

"J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'acceptais pas aussi facilement cette idée que moi," commença-t-il, usant du même ton qu'auparavant, celui-ci semblant aider Glenn à se focaliser sur ses paroles, "Aussi je me dois de t'assurer qu'il n'y a presque aucun problème à cela."

Il s'arrêta. Le chevalier s'était figé brusquement, mais il était apparemment toujours attentif. Bien, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait.

"Il est vrai que nous étions ennemis. Mais les circonstances étaient bien trop imprévisibles, et ce sont elles qui nous ont mené là où nous sommes aujourd'hui. Il faut parfois se résigner et l'admettre : nous changeons."

Il s'approcha un peu plus de Glenn, qui se crispa mais ne recula pas pour autant. Il se sentait sur la bonne voie, aussi poursuivit-il d'un ton égal.

"Je ne te demande pas d'oublier. Simplement de mettre cela de côté. Mes actes appartiennent au passé désormais, les tiens aussi. Je ne te demande pas non plus de t'abandonner d'une quelconque façon à moi. La seule chose que je désire, c'est mettre fin à cette tension présente entre nous, d'une manière ou d'une-"

"Alors tu n'as réellement rien saisi."

Glenn l'avait coupé d'un ton sec et violent.

"Comment ça ?"

Il avait vu juste, le mage ne comprenait plus.

"Pensais-tu que je m'étais mis dans un tel état juste parce que tu avais été le Magistère ? Parce que nous étions ennemis ?"

"C'est le cas, je n'y voyais pas d'autre raison."

"Le fait que nous soyons tous deux des hommes ne t'a point traversé l'esprit ? Ne t'es-tu point dit une fois seulement que tout ceci était immoral ?"

Il avait presque craché ses dernières paroles. Du dégoût, voilà ce que c'était. Du pur dégoût pour lui, pour Magus, ses mots et ses manières. Le sorcier l'avait enfin compris, et n'en fut que plus en colère encore. Contre lui, contre Glenn et ses états d'âme. 'Je ne suis qu'un imbécile,' pensa-t-il un instant.

Le silence revint. Mais il n'était en aucun cas semblable à celui qui avait régné avant même que cette discussion ne commence. Magus ne se pensait pas en position d'ajouter quelque chose : comment aurait-il seulement pu ? Glenn semblait pourtant avoir terminé sa tirade, il aurait été simple pour lui d'en profiter pour partir, afin de fuir cet air si lourd.

Il ne le fit pas. Le chevalier non plus. Mais ce dernier sentit une de ses larmes couler finalement, les retenant depuis le début du discours du magicien. Son esprit était remplie d'émotions contradictoires à présent, et il n'osait prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus, de crainte de s'effondrer subitement en pleurs.

Ils étaient donc désormais face à face, Magus fixant encore l'épéiste au regard désormais fuyant, depuis qu'il s'était tu. Ils n'étaient pas bien loin l'un de l'autre, un pas ou deux seulement. Une enjambée aurait suffit au sorcier pour combler cet espace les séparant, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Ça n'était pas tant de la timidité que du respect, en vérité, il avait saisi tout ce que les mots de Glenn avaient impliqué.

Il n'avait certainement jamais été intime avec quelqu'un. Avait-il seulement...? Non, il était fort probable qu'il n'ait même jamais été ne serait-ce qu'embrassé.

En un sens, il était quelque peu peiné de se rendre compte de la solitude émotionnelle à laquelle l'ancien amphibien avait dû faire face, mais d'un autre, il réalisait à quel point il était désireux de voler ce privilège qu'aucun n'avait eu avant lui.

C'était à sa portée après tout, il aurait pu lui arracher cela. Il n'avait qu'un pas suffisant à faire, un geste à effectuer, et il aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. C'était son genre, au fond.

Quelque chose, cependant, l'en empêchait. Il ne parvenait pas à saisir exactement quoi, mais cela le bloquait. Dans son esprit se faisait face deux fragments diamétralement opposés de sa personnalité : l'homme violent, cruel et impatient qu'il avait été forcé d'être, et l'enfant qu'il avait il y avait désormais longtemps été. Si le premier mourrait d'envie à l'idée de satisfaire ses désirs, c'était bel et bien le second qui le retenait, tout juste assez lucide pour savoir qu'il allait certainement blesser le chevalier. Auparavant, il n'aurait même pas réfléchi, serait venu et aurait pris ce qu'il souhaitait par la force. Mais les choses étaient bien différentes à présent...

Mût cependant par un sentiment provoqué par une tierce part de son âme, il parvint enfin à se défaire de son état statique. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'être brusque, mais comptait tout de même faire quelque chose. A mieux y réfléchir, il comprit que ni le monstre en lui, ni l'enfant craintif n'étaient à l'origine d'une telle prise de conscience. Non, c'était l'homme qu'il était devenu au contact de Glenn qui s'était décidé à agir, en cet instant.

Il esquissa un mouvement, un léger vers l'avant, juste afin de tester l'autre. Glenn tressaillit, ayant ressenti la tentative de déplacement du prophète malgré le fait qu'il ait évité à tout prix de l'observer. Mais il ne bougea pas, restant campé sur la position qu'il tenait depuis le début même de leur conversation. Magus ne savait comment interpréter cette presque absence de réaction. Glenn avait-il seulement conscience de ce qu'il attendait de lui depuis le début ? Sans doute pas. Il ne pouvait donc vraisemblablement pas prendre cela comme une invitation, surtout pas après le discours que le chevalier avait tenu.

Il avait saisit, et ce malgré ses propos, que l'épéiste était dans le même état que lui. Comme il l'avait présumé, son attraction pour l'autre était réciproque, et ces mots de pure violence ne lui avait fait que comprendre à quel point Glenn haïssait cet aspect de lui, mais surtout à quel point il y était confronté ces derniers temps, par sa faute. Aussi, et c'était là sa manière d'être, il ne voulait pas renoncer tout de suite. Maintenant qu'il avait pris connaissance de ces informations, il savait que son trouble n'allait que grandir encore plus de jours en jours s'il n'agissait pas, la tension demeurant irrésolue entre eux.

Ça n'était pas la seule raison.

Il le savait, mais le repoussait encore. Si Glenn rejetait tout, lui se voilait la face quand à la nature même de cette attraction qu'il ressentait.

Jamais, au grand jamais il ne la nommerait amour.

C'était ainsi qu'il avait tenté de se convaincre. Et qu'il essayait toujours, quand bien même il fit ce pas qui les rapprocha.

Quand bien même il posa une main sur l'épaule du chevalier avec plus de douceur qu'il n'en avait jamais eu pour aucun autre de ses partenaires.

Quand bien même il plaça l'autre sur sa joue, plongeant enfin son regard dans les yeux craintifs mais brillants d'appréhension de Glenn.

Quand bien même il posa finalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, étrangement hésitant, mais avec une lenteur et une tendresse qui ne lui ressemblaient aucunement.

Son cœur battit fort, assez pour sortir de sa poitrine, lorsqu'il le sentit lui répondre maladroitement.

'Non,' se dit-il une dernière fois, alors que son esprit se vidait de toute pensée, 'Ça n'est pas de l'amour.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour !  
> J'ai conscience que cela fait longtemps, même si je pense ne pas avoir fait patienté grand monde... (Rappelons-le une fois encore, ce fandom est vide !) Enfin, je vous remercie, vous qui avez pris le temps de lire ce chapitre et cette fanfiction en général. Les choses avancent ! Je pense que le délai jusqu'au prochain chapitre sera long mais je ne compte en aucun cas abandonner cette fanfiction.  
> À la prochaine fois !


	5. Murmures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grâce auxquels l'un trouva la paix, et l'autre le chaos.

Il fallait à présent se focaliser à nouveau sur Glenn. Car celui-ci était devenu un amas complet de confusion suite au geste de Magus.

Il répondait toujours au baiser, bien sûr, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Cet acte avait détruit le peu de raison qu'il lui restait encore et son esprit s'était vidé de toute pensée.

Il reprit conscience de son environnement alors que le mage s'écartait un instant de lui, brièvement, avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres, toujours tendre mais avec une sorte d'empressement cette fois-ci. Il l'arrêta. 

Glenn eut un mouvement brusque et précipité. Sans pour autant véritablement s'écarter du mage, son instinct premier reprit ses droits l'espace d'un instant. 'Mauvais, ce que je fais est si mauvais…!'

Magus s'en doutait, il pensait bien que tout n'allait pas se passer calmement, pas après une telle conversation. Il le tint toujours près de lui cependant, à la fois doux et ferme. Il avait enfin goûté au plaisir d'être avec celui qu'il désirait de la manière qu'il souhaitait, et ça n'était pas pour tout perdre, à présent.

Le chevalier tenta de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne parvint à s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes et légèrement rougies. Dans son esprit se bousculaient diverses pensées, plus chaotiques les unes que les autres. Venait-il bel et bien de…? Oui, il venait d'embrasser un homme. Et seigneur, qu'il avait aimé cela. Mais c'était si mal… Et si bon à la fois.

Le voyant hésitant, Magus se pencha à nouveau afin d'aller, une fois de plus, réclamer ce qu'il pensait désormais lui appartenir. Glenn était à lui à présent, n'était-ce pas bien le cas ? Un objet de désir, attractif, c'est tout ce qu'il était, il était donc normal qu'à présent, il clame ce qu'aucun autre avant lui n'avait réussi à obtenir comme sien, n'est-ce pas ? Cela sonnait si faux à ses oreilles, mais il ne put que se conforter dans cette idée. Cela ne pouvait être que physique, à ses yeux du moins. Autre chose aurait été impensable, bien que plus vraisemblable.

Glenn, voyant à nouveau le visage de son vis-à-vis plonger vers le sien, perdu toute rationalité. C'était un acte honteux, affreux, mais trop agréable pour être repoussé. Fermant les yeux, il s'abandonna à l'autre une fois encore.

Le baiser était brouillon. Techniquement mauvais, du côté du chevalier, ce qui était en soi normal ; personne n'accomplissait de prouesses lors de son premier. Mais Magus se surprit à l'apprécier bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. L'ancien amphibien était maladroit, chaotique dans sa manière de faire, mais terriblement investi et enthousiaste. Le sorcier, quand à lui, sentit à son tour sa tête se vider lorsqu'il entendit l'autre gémir légèrement contre ses lèvres.

Profitant de cela, il les entrouvrit légèrement, incitant l'épéiste à faire de même, dans le but d'y glisser sa langue langoureusement. L'attirant encore plus tout contre lui, une main placée sur le creux de son dos, l'autre se perdant dans ses cheveux, il s'embrasa au contact si concret de Glenn. Mais ce dernier fût également celui de trop.

Sentant que les derniers remparts de son intimité allaient être détruits, Glenn s'écarta finalement définitivement de Magus, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants mais également un air coupable sur le visage. Il était complètement déstabilisé.

Et le magicien ne put que le trouver magnifique ainsi, même s'il regretta immédiatement d'être allé trop vite et trop loin. Il avait faim de cette proximité qu'il venait d'avoir avec le chevalier et ne souhaitait que la trouver à nouveau. Mais il ne fit pas l'erreur d'insister encore une fois. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin réussi à l'avoir.

Il ne lui dit donc qu'une phrase, une seule avant que l'autre ne tourne les talons précipitamment, qu'une seule afin de lui signifier qu'il avait bien compris.

"J'attendrai."

Et Glenn fuit suite à cela, retournant dans sa hutte, le cœur battant et l'esprit confus. Il avait besoin d'y réfléchir, au fond, tout était en train de changer, même si cela faisait bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait que cela avait commencé.

XXXXXXXXX

En rentrant, il avait manqué de trébucher dans sa précipitation. Jetant sa cape au sol, il se tint un instant au centre de la pièce faiblement meublée. Puis, alors que toute l' adrénaline qui l'avait habité quelques instants seulement auparavant le quittait, il sentit finalement ses jambes se dérober sous le poids de son corps. Il tomba à genoux, immobile, contre le sol dur de terre battue.

Que venait-il de se produire ?

Comment cela avait-il put seulement arriver ?

Il revoyait la scène, celle-ci tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Une sorte de blocage le prit. Et il réalisa pour la seconde fois.

Il venait d'embrasser un homme.

Une vague d'émotions le submergea violemment. Tous les désirs qu'il avait réprimé des années durant surgissaient à présent en lui, résonnant au plus profond de son être. Il l'avait fait.

Il venait d'embrasser Magus.

Un subtil mélange de culpabilité et d'excitation vint le frapper soudainement. Magus. Celui qui avait achevé son précieux Cyrus. Celui qu'il avait haï de toute son âme sa vie toute entière. Mais également Magus. Celui qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Et doté d'une magnificence certaine et d'un charisme irréels. Celui qu'il était venu à désirer, bien malgré lui.

Sa haine n'en était pas diminuée, au contraire, comment avait-il pût seulement céder à la tentation ? Une nouvelle preuve de sa faiblesse d'esprit évidente, d'après lui du moins. Il s'en voulait plus que tout.

Épuisé par tous ces événements, il s'allongea sur sa paillasse. Des larmes s'échappèrent une nouvelle fois de ses yeux et, avant même qu'elles n'aient pu couler le long de ses joues, il les essuya d'une main. Puis, observant cette dernière, il ne put que remarquer la brillance et l'éclat humide que les gouttes salées avaient laissée sur celle-ci. Une main et des larmes humaines, qu'un monstre comme lui ne pouvait mériter.

Avant de s'endormir cependant, l'espace d'un instant, un infime espoir vint se glisser dans sa conscience sombrant peu à peu dans le sommeil. Celui que, peut-être, ces événements avaient enclenché un premier pas vers sa rédemption. Ce fût la première fois qu'une telle pensée, si concrète lui vint.

Au fond, aimer un autre homme n'était peut-être pas un crime.

Mais cette pensée disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle lui était venue, s'éteignant en même temps que son esprit trouvant enfin le repos.

XXXXXXXXX

Il fût réveillé le lendemain matin, la lumière du jour s'infiltrant lentement dans la hutte. Il n'avait pas vraiment bien dormi, ni même bien longtemps. Il n'en avait pas de souvenir exact, mais il avait conscience d'avoir fait un rêve, durant son sommeil. Très certainement tenant plus du cauchemar qu'autre chose, compte tenu de son état matinal.

À vrai dire, il savait que tout cela avait un lien avec les événements de la veille. Bien sûr, cela n'allait pas demeurer sans conséquences bien longtemps, et voici que les premières apparaissaient déjà. Au fond de lui, Glenn avait fini par se demander s'il n'avait pas en vérité besoin d'en parler. Y penser était une chose, mais s'il avait réussi à garder pour lui ce secret qu'était le sien à propos de ses envies, les voir devenir concrètes le faisait désormais imploser, et il ne pouvait demeurer ainsi.

Mais était-il prêt à le faire ? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Il se découvrait encore lui-même, avait besoin à la fois de prendre son temps et une décision rapide. Peut-être était-ce donc la meilleure chose à faire.

Il décida finalement pour l'instant de rester inactif, mais se leva tout de même afin de se préparer à partir. Le jour se levait à peine mais Chrono avait annoncé qu'ils partiraient tôt, au petit matin. Les rescapés étaient des personnes sympathiques, mais ils avaient d'autres tâches à accomplir et se devaient donc de repartir sans le moindre délai. Lavos n'allait pas non plus les attendre avant d'entamer sa destruction de leur planète, et même s'ils se préparaient au mieux pour le moment, force était de constater qu'ils ne pourraient repousser encore longtemps l'affrontement final.

Il ramassa sa cape la veille jetée au sol avec violence et tenta d'en retirer les plis, sans succès véritable. Se résignant, il la mit finalement, contemplant d'un air un peu agacé le tissu froissé. Qu'importait, il fallait bien qu'il se couvre.

Il remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, quelques mèches dissidentes refusant de s'ordonner. Il attacha finalement le tout afin de limiter l'étendu des dégâts. 'Il me faudrait tout de même les couper,' se dit-il pour lui, car ceux-ci commençaient réellement à devenir trop longs, atteignant à présent le milieu de son dos.

Glenn souffla un bon coup, afin de tenter de supprimer l'appréhension ayant désormais prit place en lui. Il allait croiser le mage, c'était inévitable, et il était terriblement gêné rien qu'en repensant aux événements du jour précédent. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse avec, et surtout que les autres ne se doutent de rien.

Alors qu'il allait pour sortir, il entendit une voix l'appeler au dehors. "Glenn, nous partons ! Tu es prêt ?" Marle lui cria afin de se faire entendre.

"J'arrive !" répondit-il à la jeune princesse, avant de se hâter.

Il quitta donc le camp, rejoignant ses autres équipiers. Son premier regard se porta sur Chrono, qui souriait comme à son habitude, avant qu'il ne le déplace afin d'observer la composition du reste de la troupe. À son grand soulagement, Magus se tenait bien en retrait, et il se trouvait incapable de voir son visage de là où il était.

"Tout le monde est là ? Bien, allons-y !" fit Lucca à l'approche de Glenn et après avoir jeté un regard au reste du groupe, non sans s'être attardée sur le chevalier. Il semblait... Différent. Désordonné, en quelque sorte. Dans un sens où il ne paraissait pas aussi droit et calme qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle nota cette information dans un coin de son esprit et décida de s'en préoccuper plus tard. Rien ne pouvait tromper ses talents d'observatrice, et elle était certaine qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Les autres acquiescèrent plus ou moins et ils se mirent en route jusqu'au vaisseau.

À ce moment-ci, Magus s'autorisa enfin à regarder l'ancien amphibien, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait auparavant dans un souci de précaution. Il ne pouvait se permettre de bousculer l'épéiste plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Mais il ne s'exécuta malheureusement pas au bon instant. Puisque quelqu'un le vit, sans qu'il ne le sache, jeter un bref coup d'oeil à Glenn marchant en tête.

Robo n'y accorda pas énormément de crédit, se contentant simplement de se demander pour quelle raison le mage semblait si distant, lui qui avait au fil du temps fini par devenir plus proche du chevalier. Peut-être était-ce là un comportement humain qu'il ne comprenait pas, ou dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence. Mais cela lui rappela quelqu'un, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus que de simples années. Atropos aussi avait agit d'une manière semblable avec lui, un temps durant. Il décida de ne pas commenter à voix haute, mais se dit qu'il aurait peut-être une discussion avec Lucca. La jeune femme comprenait bien des choses, plus que lui, c'était certain, et il était sûr qu'elle pourrait lui expliquer ce que cela signifiait.

XXXXXXXXX

"Lucca, pourrais-tu jeter un œil à mes circuits s'il te plaît ? Je pense que certains sont HS, ma mémoire interne semble fonctionner étrangement ces derniers temps," demanda ce jour-là Robo à l'inventrice venant de passer devant lui d'un pas traînant, signe qu'elle s'ennuyait et n'avait rien à faire.

"Bien sûr, viens un peu par ici !" lui répondit-elle, perdant soudainement son air apathique. 

Lucca lui fit alors un petit signe, l'emmenant dans la salle des portails temporaux, endroit un peu plus calme que la pièce commune de la Fin des Temps. Elle s'était dit que, quitte à passer du temps avec son si cher ami, autant en profiter pour discuter un peu avec lui de certaines choses. Et ce, si possible, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes des principaux intéressés.

S'installant en tailleur à ses côtés, elle entreprit de dévisser l'un des pans de métal composant sa carcasse imposante. Puis, au bout de seulement quelques instants, elle commença à lui parler d'une voix semi-basse. "Dis-moi, tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange ces derniers temps ?"

"D'étrange ? Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par étrange, Lucca," lui répondit le robot.

"Et bien je ne sais pas, concernant éventuellement les membres de notre petite équipe ?" ajouta-t-elle, toujours sur le même ton.

"Tu veux parler de Magus et Glenn ?" demanda alors la machine, alors que sa réparatrice manqua de lui faire sauter un boulon de trop en l'entendant ainsi annoncer les choses sans détour, "Oui, je pense bien avoir remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, ou plutôt d'inhabituel."

"Tu as quelque chose en tête en particulier ?"

Lucca tâta tout de même le terrain avant d'avancer ses spéculations. Il aurait été dommage que de partir sur un malentendu, ou bien sur une erreur de jugement de sa part. Peut-être Robo n'avait-il pas vu les mêmes choses qu'elle ?

"Il me semble qu'ils ne sont plus aussi proches ces derniers temps. Ils ne s'entraînent plus ensemble, par exemple," avança Robo, demeurant hésitant, "Mais j'ai pourtant crû voir Magus observer Glenn étrangement à plusieurs reprises malgré ce fait, même si j'avoue ne pas savoir pourquoi."

"Je vois, je ne m'étais donc pas trompée," déclara finalement l'inventrice, "Nous avons vu les mêmes choses, mais je peux t'assurer que Magus n'est pas le seul à jeter des regards suspects ; notre chevalier n'est pas en reste sur ce point."

"Je n'avais pas remarqué cela," répondit Robo, analysant ce que lui disait Lucca, mais également ce qu'il avait vu lui.

"Je pense qu'ils se sont disputés, ou quelque chose de ce genre, même si j'ai du mal à voir pourquoi."

En effet, les conflits, ou plutôt les prises de becs entre les deux anciens ennemis étaient fréquentes, mais n'avaient jamais résulté d'un tel éloignement. Un combat un peu violent et des propos véhéments tout au plus, en règle générale. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose de bien plus important pour qu'ils en arrivent à cela.

"J'en doute, Lucca," avança alors Robo, qui pensait avoir compris la chose d'une autre manière, "Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ça serait étrange qu'ils soient ainsi à cause d'une simple dispute."

"Tu n'as pas tort sur ce point, mais alors quoi ?"

"Je suis incapable de te le dire," conclut la machine.

Lucca termina de réarranger les fils de cuivre à l'intérieur de sa carapace de métal, replaça la coque sur le dos de Robo et revissa le tout à l'aide de boulons neufs et de son tournevis. "Voilà," ajouta-t-elle, "Tout est en place."

"Merci Lucca," répondit le robot.

"De rien, reviens me voir si jamais quelque chose ne va pas ! Maintenant, concernant nos deux..."

Lucca s'arrêta soudainement dans sa phrase, semblant soudainement réaliser quelque chose. 'Ces deux... Mais oui, ces deux !' se répéta-t-elle intérieurement.

"Qu'y-a-t-il Lucca ?" lui demanda Robo, qui ne paraissait pas saisir ce qu'il se produisait. Il fallait dire que son amie venait brusquement de s'arrêter de parler et marmonnait à présent pour elle-même, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

"Je crois bien avoir compris quelque chose," répondit-elle finalement.

"À propos de..."

"Oui, à propos d'eux !" le coupa-t-elle, "Je n'en suis pas complètement certaine mais ces regards, cette distance... Cette gêne ! Mais oui, c'était ça, dans les yeux de Glenn, de la gêne !"

"Où veux-tu en venir Lucca ?" 

Robo n'avait apparemment pas compris où menait le raisonnement de l'inventrice, ce qu'elle décida donc de lui expliquer clairement. "Enfin Robo, ils se plaisent, voilà tout !"

"Se plaire ? Mais je pensais que Glenn et la reine Leene..." déclara la machine, clairement surprise.

"Glenn et Leene ? Si tu veux mon avis, et c'est ce que je pense depuis le début, Cyrus était plus proche du type de Glenn que la reine," lui annonça la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. C'était vrai, elle avait toujours pensé le chevalier de ce bord, et même si elle croyait qu'il était possible qu'elle se trompe, le contraire l'aurait tout de même étonnée.

"Je suis un peu troublé Lucca, je ne crois pas tout comprendre mais tu penses que ça serait donc la raison de leur comportement ?"

"Je ne l'affirme pas pour le moment, mais je pense tenir quelque chose. Je ne compte pas non plus intervenir pour autant, si j'ai vu juste, ça ne me concerne pas," répondit l'inventrice d'un air ferme. 

"C'est sûrement la meilleure chose à faire, en effet," acquiesca finalement Robo.

Lucca se leva, épousseta sa tunique du revers de la main et lui lança une dernière chose avant de retourner dans la pièce principale. 

"Et toute cette affaire reste entre nous, bien sûr."

"Bien sûr," lui répondit-il.

XXXXXXXXX

Le temps passait, plus ou moins lentement bien entendu, mais voilà que trois semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis le fameux baiser entre Magus et Glenn. Si le premier tentait simplement de prendre son mal en patience, le second s'était enfin décidé à parler à quelqu'un. Il lui avait fallut bien du courage et il n'était toujours pas complètement certain de sa décision, mais toujours était-il qu'il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre d'auberge de Lucca, un soir de leurs aventures. Ils se trouvaient à Porre -de l'année 1000 du royaume de Guardia, ou bien toute notion de chambre individuelle n'aurait tout simplement pas existé- et l'ancien amphibien venait tout juste de toquer à la porte, son coup léger se faisant presque inaudible contre le bois dur.

Regrettant immédiatement son geste, Glenn retrouvant soudainement toutes ses appréhensions d'adolescent, il pria un instant pour qu'il n'ait pas frappé suffisamment fort, lui permettant de s'éclipser discrètement et d'oublier tout cela. Oublier... Si seulement tout avait été aussi simple ! Il n'aurait tout justement pas pu oublier n'aurait-ce été qu'un infime fragment des événements s'étant produits trois semaines plus tôt. À son grand malheur, une voix lui répondit depuis l'intérieur, preuve qu'il avait été remarqué. "Oui, j'arrive !"

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Lucca quelque peu échevelée, un t-shirt long bien trop grand en guise de pyjama et une clé à molette à la main. "Glenn !" s'exclama-t-elle, "Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Vas-y, entre !"

Sans attendre d'avantage, après que l'épéiste n'ait fait qu'un simple pas dans la pièce, elle referma la porte derrière lui. Le chevalier demeura donc gêné et hésitant, peureux, s'excusant à la fois de son intrusion à l'inventrice et s'inquiètant intérieurement de sa situation : à partir de ce moment-là, plus aucun retour en arrière n'était permis. Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à se confesser pour l'instant, se contentant d'observer en silence son amie s'affairer aux quatres coins de la petite chambre afin d'organiser un peu le bazar qu'elle avait créé. Finalement, elle réussit à débarrasser entièrement un petit tabouret qu'elle installa près du chevalier. "Voilà," lui dit-elle, " Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux."

Il la remercia d'une voix qu'elle trouva étrangement discrète et Lucca alla elle-même se positionner en tailleur sur son lit, la chambre prévue originellement pour une personne se voyant dépourvue d'un tabouret. La jeune femme attendit qu'il débute ses explications, qu'il lui exprime les raison de sa venue, mais il n'en fit rien. Non, il resta muet, les mains jointes et un air craintif de doute sur son visage. Il avait visiblement besoin d'un peu d'aide, aussi Lucca parla la première. "Est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu es venu me voir, Glenn ?" demanda-t-elle doucement, afin de ne pas le brusquer par sa question.

À la mention de son prénom, le chevalier susdit sursauta brièvement avant de reprendre un peu de contenance malgré tout. "Oui, bien sûr Lucca," répondit-il, "Il se trouve seulement que tout se mélange un peu dans mon esprit, je dois chercher mes mots. C'est un sujet... Délicat, disons-le."

"Mais je t'en pris, prend le temps qu'il te faut," lui dit-elle, désireuse de le mettre à l'aise et de lui faciliter la tâche.

"Avant toute chose, il me faut te faire promettre de ne parler de ceci à quiconque," lui demanda l'ancien amphibien.

Il y eu un silence avant que Lucca ne réponde d'un ton ferme et sérieux. "Je t'en fais la promesse. Tout ce que tu me diras ici restera entre nous."

"Je te remercie de tout cœur, Lucca."

Glenn eût tout de même encore besoin de quelques instants avant de se mettre à parler. Il se sentait si mal à l'aise, si nerveux... Du haut de ses 29 années d'existence, il lui semblait désormais qu'il n'en avait vécu que la moitié à peine, se retrouvant faible et maladroit devant sa jeune amie. Cela faisait tant de temps qu'il conservait cela pour lui après tout... Il était temps de se dévoiler à présent. 

Alors, lentement, il lui expliqua. Il lui raconta son enfance, l'importance de Cyrus dans sa vie, la place qu'il avait occupé, irremplaçable. Il lui parla de son adolescence, de ce moment où il avait réalisé qu'il l'aimait. De cette honte et de ce dégoût qu'il ressentait toujours. Puis, il en vint au deuil, à la douleur qu'il avait ressenti suite à sa perte, à ces oeillères qu'il s'était mis, à ce déni dans lequel il avait évolué. Et c'est suite à toutes ces confessions qu'il aborda la dernière : sa relation avec Magus.

"Il se trouve..." continua-t-il alors, "Que nous nous sommes rapprochés. Bien sûr, les combats ont beaucoup fait, nos entraînements s'éternisaient de plus en plus. S'ils ont fait disparaître mon ressentiment dans un premier temps, quelque chose s'est construit entre nous. Et ce jusqu'à ressentir une forme d'attraction l'un envers l'autre, du moins c'est ainsi qu'il l'a appelée."

Il buta sur le mot "attraction" et fit une pause, un temps de réflexion, avant de poursuivre. "Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas y croire. Comment aurait-ce été possible ? J'ai tout fait pour repousser cette idée. Mais je me dois de l'admettre, cela n'a fait qu'embrumer mon esprit encore un peu plus. Et il s'est passé cette chose, qui a achevé de me faire douter..."

Son ton était devenu plus rapide vers la fin de sa dernière phrase, sans qu'il n'y fasse réellement attention. Il tenta alors de continuer sur sa lancée, sans succès. "Il se trouve que je... Non, de fait, il s'agit de nous... Nous..."

Glenn avait commencé à hacher ses phrases, perdant ses mots, anxieux, se tordant les doigts, ne parvenant pas à faire sortir cet ultime aveu, celui qui aurait rendu tout cela concret à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait trouver de manière de le dire, plus de façon de se convaincre que tout cela ne s'était pas produit. Désormais confronté à ses peurs, il ne pouvait pas reculer.

"Nous nous sommes embrassés, il y a de cela trois semaines," lâcha-t-il finalement, dans un souffle douloureux.

Lucca eût alors la présence d'esprit de ne faire aucun commentaire, à cet instant précis. Elle voulait que le chevalier ait entièrement fini ses explications, comprenant à quel point ces aveux étaient durs pour lui. Aussi se tut-elle, observant Glenn en silence.

Celui-ci n'ajouta rien dans l'instant, se contentant de réaliser qu'il l'avait enfin dit. Quelque peu ébranlé par sa tirade, il d'accord à un moment, avant de reprendre, lentement, et avec une maîtrise nouvelle dans sa voix. Le plus dur était passé, aussi pouvait-il désormais avancer sans craintes. Son ton ne perdit pour autant pas son hésitation, son manque d'aisance, tout deux encore complètement présents tant la situation lui était peu familière. "Suite à cela, je l'ai repoussé -de peur j'en suis certain- et voilà désormais tout ce temps qui s'écoule sans que je puisse seulement m'empêcher de penser à tout cela. Peut-être est-ce là mon châtiment pour ces années d'errance et de déni..." acheva-t-il.

Il leva les yeux vers l'inventrice, pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion. S'il n'avait osé auparavant, il était désormais curieux de l'air qu'elle pouvait bien afficher, le redoutant tout autant. Et il fût surpris de la trouver tout juste pensive, le regard porté sur lui. "En effet, commença-t-elle, "Je veux bien croire que cette histoire ait fini par te peser, après toutes ces années."

"Il s'agit seulement là de lâcheté, Lucca, je n'ai que ce que je mérite. Une vie passée à se fuir soi-même ne pouvait que se terminer ainsi," répondit-il.

"Lâcheté ? Tu es bien trop dur avec toi même, Glenn. Je vois là un courage immense. Être venu me parler, avoir enfin admit tout cela, le seul fait d'en avoir conscience... Tu as dû souffrir, énormément," lui dit-elle, d'un ton calme et doux.

Alors, elle posa sa main sur son épaule, tendrement, avant d'ajouter. "Personne ne mérite de vivre ainsi. Et en tant qu'amie, je ne peux que vouloir t'aider. Il est temps pour toi d'apprendre à te pardonner, Glenn."

L'épéiste la remercia d'un murmure, avant de se laisser aller contre elle. Il pleura, tandis qu'elle l'étreignit, souhaitant bien lui signifier qu'il n'était pas seul, que lui aussi avait le droit d'être heureux. Et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, calmement.

Il y avait entre eux cette espèce de connexion fraternelle, l'un veillant sur l'autre et inversement. Lorsque Lucca le prit dans ses bras, Glenn le ressenti comme une véritable acceptation. Il se sentait soulagé, comme si un immense poid avait quitté son être, le permettant enfin de se libérer d'une sensation de honte déplaisante.

La jeune femme s'écarta de lui, la main toujours positionnée sur son bras. "Glenn," lui dit-elle, "Ne doute jamais de toi, sois celui que tu veux être, que tu as besoin d'être. Et nous serons toujours là pour t'aider, je parle au nom de tous les autres."

Et tandis que lui se faisait finalement accepter, pardonner, aider, de son côté, Magus demeurait seul. Son unique compagnie ? Ses problèmes, ses questionnements, son horrible impression de faiblesse et son déni.

Peut-être que lui aussi aurait eu besoin de ce soutien qu'obtenu Glenn ce soir-là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre d'achevé ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours, pour ma part, j'apprécie beaucoup le tournant qu'elle commence à prendre. Je tenterai de ne pas vous servir le prochain avant 2020, mais ne vous promets rien ! Je vous remercie encore tous pour suivre cette fanfiction et vous dis à la prochaine fois !


	6. Embrassades.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au cours desquelles ils construisirent enfin quelque chose entre eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai finalement réussi à sortir ce chapitre très rapidement ! Tout en étant très fière, ce qui n'est pas peu dire... Je suis pleine d'inspiration et est d'ailleurs déjà bien entamé la rédaction du septième chapitre. Peut-être pour avant 2020 ? On dit que c'est bien de rêver...  
> Enfin, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire !  
> Je suis en train de traduire ma fanfiction en anglais, puisque que je sais que certains d'entre vous la lisent avec Google Traduction. J'aimerais au moins vous proposer une traduction clean. Et en plus de ça, je suis en pleine recherche d'un/e bêta lecteur/rice, pour corriger les petits défauts de mes premiers chapitres, que l'ensemble soit plus fluide, etc. J'espère tenir le rythme de tout ça !

"Magus, arrête-toi là veux-tu," demanda Glenn à l'homme l'ayant suivi jusque dans la pièce baignée de lueurs bleutées.

Il avait ce matin-là, celui même ayant suivi la soirée de discussion qu'il avait eu avec Lucca, décidé d'enfin se prendre en main. À présent qu'il avait obtenu toutes les clés lui permettant de rassembler son courage et de s'assumer en temps qu'individu, il lui fallait faire un choix. Il n'aurait pas été correct que de faire attendre le mage encore longtemps, alors même qu'il était désormais capable de prendre une décision, aussi choisit-il de le faire tant que sa volonté était encore présente.

Ils avaient quittés l'auberge, étaient revenus à la Fin des Temps, où un nouveau groupe était parti pour une autre époque. Étaient donc restés Robo et Marle, qui discutaient tranquillement dans leur coin, ne prêtant aucune attention au mage et à l'épéiste ayant fait une halte également.

Le chevalier, lui, s'était approché du sorcier qui l'avait fixé tout d'abord avec étonnement, avant de lui demander la raison de sa présence près de lui. Glenn lui avait alors simplement demandé de le suivre, l'emmenant dans la salle emplie de portails à la lumière douce.

Et ils en étaient là.

Un silence.

Puis, simplement, un murmure, bas et grave.

"J'ai réfléchi," dit Glenn.

Magus le regarda sans rien dire, se contentant d'écouter. Il n'en était pas moins attentif pour autant, au contraire.

"Toutes ces choses sont arrivées si brusquement..." ajouta-t-il, "Ma réaction s'est faite violente, je le regrette. Mais j'avais besoin d'un temps pour moi. Pour... m'accepter, je crois bien."

Sa voix baissa encore d'un ton, désormais presque inaudible. Comme intimidé par ses propres paroles.

Magus observait, toujours sans un mot. Il ne savait quelle décision avait pris le chevalier, et ne redoutait que d'autant plus cette conversation. Comme il mourrait d'envie de reprendre possession des lèvres si tentantes de Glenn, de fondre son corps avec le sien... Il se contenait. Se devait de se contrôler. Il tentait de ne pas penser à la suite, à sa possible réaction si jamais l'épéiste le rejetait. Sans doute serait-il ivre de rage, tentant alors de l'avoir même sans son accord, aveuglé par sa colère. Ou bien plutôt se trouverait-il empli d'un vide immense, d'une tristesse et d'un manque le dévastant... Glenn avait une influence redoutable sur lui, comme s'il en était devenu dépendant avec le temps. Non, décidemment, il ne voulait pas penser à tout cela.

Glenn ouvrit la bouche, avec l'intention de poursuivre, mais la referma aussitôt. Il ne se sentait plus à même de continuer. Pourtant, il le fallait bien... Il fallait qu'il s'exprime, qu'il parle à l'homme si déroutant lui faisant face afin de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Magus, de son côté, ne pût s'empêcher de sentir une certaine angoisse venir lui broyer la poitrine. L'ancien amphibien hésitait. Certainement pour mieux l'éconduire encore ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense, pas tout de suite. Si cela se produisait bel et bien, il aurait tout le temps de ressasser par la suite, il était inutile qu'il s'inflige une pression de plus pour le moment.

Glenn ne parvenait plus à faire sortir n'aurait-ce été qu'un son de sa gorge. Celle-ci était nouée par la nervosité et l'appréhension. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé confronté à une situation aussi effrayante auparavant. Une part de lui, s'il poursuivait, allait mourir, tandis qu'une autre allait enfin s'éveiller. Et cela lui faisait plus peur que tout au monde.

Seulement... N'avait-il justement pas déjà trop réfléchi ?

Ne s'était-il pas déjà suffisamment torturé ?

N'avait-il pas déjà suffisamment souffert ?

Et si, pour une fois, il arrêtait de penser ? De se poser trop de questions ?

Après tout ce temps, il n'avait que le droit de s'autoriser à agir, à ressentir, à vivre.

Il jeta toutes ses peurs dans un sac qu'il enterra profondément dans son esprit. Il n'en voulait plus désormais.

Alors soudainement il s'avança.

Une lueur nouvelle apparut dans ses yeux, que le mage remarqua immédiatement, comprenant finalement la décision qu'il avait prise.

Toute son angoisse disparu en un instant à peine.

Glenn se plaça juste devant lui, à quelques centimètres seulement. Il mit sa main sur sa joue et se leva légèrement sur la pointe de ses pieds. Avant de finalement venir déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Magus.

Ce dernier retourna le baiser avec une fougue non contenue. Il s'était tant retenu, désormais qu'il avait enfin obtenu du chevalier son accord, il se laissait aller à sa passion.

À l'instar de la première fois, leurs mains respectives trouvèrent rapidement leurs chemins sur le corps de l'autre, caressantes, les rapprochant encore plus. Magus entrouvrit ses lèvres, avide de plus de contact encore. Et si l'épéiste eut un instant d'hésitation, due à son inexpérience, il fit de même, autorisant l'accès au mage.

Dès lors, chacun se perdit en l'autre. Ils s'enlaçaient tant qu'ils eurent bientôt l'impression de n'être plus qu'un. Comme il leur était bon d'être enfin connectés, d'enfin pouvoir s'exprimer à travers l'autre, ils avaient l'impression qu'ils n'en auraient jamais assez.

Durant ces instants, ils n'eurent plus besoin de paroles. Certainement parce qu'ils les redoutaient. L'attirance physique était une chose, l'amour une toute autre.

Il n'était pas encore question de mélanger les deux.

XXXXXXXXX

Ils avaient finalement mis un temps d'arrêt à leurs baisers quelques temps plus tard, une dizaine de minutes environ, notamment en raison de leur environnement, toujours à demi partagé avec la princesse, le robot et le vieil homme. Mais également car Magus, en un geste, avait fait comprendre à Glenn son envie d'approfondir plus encore leurs échanges, collant ses hanches aux siennes. Le chevalier avait déglutit, tout aussi tenté que tendu. Cet aperçu qu'il avait eue de leur passion lui avait énormément plu, bien sûr, mais il demeurait toujours entièrement novice en la matière. Il s'était douté, avant cela, que le mage ne se contenterait pas longtemps de quelques embrassades et souhaiterait rapidement passer au palier supérieur. Fort heureusement, le lieu ne s'y prêtait guère et ils s'étaient donc interrompus, permettant à l'ancien amphibien de bénéficier d'un certain répit. Il était cependant certain que celui-ci serait de courte durée.

"Tu auras mis un certain temps à te décider, mais je dois avouer ne pas être déçu d'avoir attendu ainsi," lui dit le sorcier après qu'ils se soient arrêtés, quelque peu rougis, l'un contre l'autre.

"Il fallait bien que je considère la question," répondit Glenn, le regard fuyant car peu habitué à cette proximité avec le mage, "Mais je dois bien dire que..." et il prit sur lui pour poursuivre, sa gêne le rattrapant, "... Que je ne regrette pas d'avoir pris cette décision."

C'était faux. À peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que la culpabilité était revenue. Cyrus. Comment avait-il pu le trahir ainsi ?

"Tu m'en vois ravi, Glenn," sourit moqueusement Magus devant le trouble de son vis-à-vis, se méprenant sur son origine, se penchant vers lui afin de lui arracher à nouveau un baiser, plus court que les précédents.

Ils se séparèrent suite à cela, réajustant tant bien que mal leurs vêtements froissés par leurs précédents contacts.

Ils revinrent ainsi discrètement dans la salle principale, Magus s'éclipsant rapidement par la porte menant à Spekkio, afin de s'entraîner. Glenn, quand à lui, se contenta de s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était, les jambes en tailleur et l'épée sur les genoux. Un peu de méditation ne lui ferait pas de mal avant que Chrono et les autres ne reviennent, son cœur battant à mille allure, réalisant ce qui venait de se produire.

Malgré ses pensées sombres, l'image de Cyrus dans son esprit, en cet instant, au fond de lui, il savait.

Oui, il était heureux.

XXXXXXXXX

Lucca fût la première à émerger d'Epoch, se précipitant tant et si bien qu'elle faillit tomber à l'instant même où elle posa son pied sur le sol. 

"Magus ! Où est Magus ?!" s'écria-t-elle. Elle paraissait à la fois catastrophée et impatiente, dans le bon sens du terme étrangement.

"Avec Spekkio, je crois," lui répondit Marle, un air interloqué sur le visage. "Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de Lucca, étant déjà partie à toutes vitesses vers la petite salle, elle se retourna vers Chrono et Ayla, afin de tout de même tenter de comprendre ce qui mettait l'inventrice dans de tels états.

"Nous avons fait une découverte pour le moins... Surprenante, disons !" commença Chrono, la regardant de biais, gardant un œil sur la porte de Spekkio. Il semblait lui aussi quelque peu chamboulé, bien que moins que son amie, ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile.

"Une découverte ?" ajouta Robo, tout aussi perdu que la jeune princesse. "Quel genre de découverte ?"

"Un nouveau portail," expliqua Chrono. Et Glenn fit le lien sans qu'il ait eu à poursuivre.

"Est-ce possible ? Je pensais que vous seuls aviez déclenché l'ouverture de ces anomalies temporelles," déclara-t-il alors.

"Nous le pensions aussi, mais quand nous sommes venus à bout du portail, nos têtes se sont remplies d'images de Magus de manière assez violente," expliqua Chrono, avant qu'il ne tourne la tête en direction de la porte par laquelle avait disparu Lucca. Il entendait des éclats de voix indistincts de l'autre côté, preuves que Lucca s'était peut-être montrée un peu trop expressive avec le mage. Enfin, celui-ci l'appréciait tout de même plus que la plupart du groupe, cela se savait.

Lucca ressortit finalement, traînant Magus derrière elle par un bout de sa cape. "Partons tout de suite !" lança-t-elle à l'assemblée.

Magus se dégagea brusquement d'elle. "Comment ça 'tout de suite'? Cela ne te viendrait pas à l'esprit de commencer par demander son avis au principal concerné ?"

"Le principal concerné est un homme borné que je devrais forcer peu importe le moment, alors autant le faire maintenant !" lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Le prophète soupira bruyamment. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et que c'était certainement la meilleure décision à prendre, mais une part de lui ne souhaitait pas se rendre au portail. Il avait entendu les autres en parler. Il allait s'agir d'un duel contre sa propre personne, contre une part de son esprit, la plus sombre. Et il ne voulait clairement pas lui faire face.

"Tant qu'à faire," ajouta-t-il tout de même, "J'aimerais autant pouvoir choisir moi-même les personnes qui m'accompagneront. Ne s'agit-il pas là d'une affaire personnelle ?"

Il insista pleinement sur ce dernier mot, afin de faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle s'était montrée bien trop intrusive, et que cela ne lui plaisait guère. Celle-ci fit la moue, acquiesçant cependant.

"C'est légitime je suppose," marmonna-t-elle, car elle avait souhaité y aller. Pas exactement pour Magus en lui-même, mais plutôt afin d'examiner le portail, sa curiosité accrue de part la nature surnaturelle de ce dernier.

"Avec qui veux-tu y aller ?" demanda alors Marle, calmement, afin de ne pas l'irriter d'avantage. Elle faisait partie de ces gens le trouvant quelque peu intimidant et ne lui faisant absolument pas confiance même après un temps passé en sa compagnie, et s'efforçait alors de garder ses distances avec lui.

"L'ex-amphibien," commença-t-il, marquant un temps d'arrêt, "Et l'hystérique à lunettes," acheva-t-il alors avec un rictus moqueur au possible, Lucca n'y prêtant pas même l'ombre d'une attention, trop occupée à jubiler.

Personne ne parut vouloir discuter sa décision. Son choix leur semblait à tous plutôt logique, supportant plus ou moins mieux ces deux-là que les autres, étrangement. Bien entendu, aucun d'entre eux ne vit le regard, discret, certes, mais néanmoins visible, que lança Magus à Glenn, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Cette expédition allait promettre, ça, le chevalier en était bel et bien certain.

XXXXXXXXX

Ils atteignirent leur objectif quelques heures seulement après être partis, l'endroit reclus non accessible directement à l'aide d'Epoch. Ils avaient dû marcher dans la tourbe un moment, guidés par Lucca qui était déjà venue.

'Bien évidemment, il a fallu que ce portail se trouve dans une fichue forêt, au milieu de nulle part !' pesta Magus en son for intérieur. 'Et dans une époque aussi infecte en plus...'

Il n'aimait pas cet air humide, venteux et froid qui semblait être omniprésent en 600 A.D. Il ne l'avait que trop respiré pendant de bien trop longues années, détestables en réalité. Peut-être était-ce justement pour cette raison que ce portail se trouvait ici, Magus ayant entendu des autres que chaque détail avait un rapport avec la personne étant à son origine. Et cela ne lui plaisait que très peu.

Le magicien jeta un regard bref derrière lui. Glenn s'y trouvait, se démenant comme il le pouvait avec la boue lui collant aux chausses. Il semblait cependant s'en sortir de meilleure façon que l'inventrice, toujours en tête, mais ayant manqué de glisser pour la cinquième fois sur un petit talus de mousse terne.

Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du portail. La grande distorsion aux inquiétants éclairs violets et bleus crépitait et semblait bien peu avenante. Néanmoins, ils avaient fait face à bien plus dangereux que cela auparavant et il leur fallait avancer au plus vite. Une telle anomalie ne présageait rien de bon et il était de leur devoir d'agir, bien que contre la volonté de l'homme aux yeux rouges.

Lucca entra, Magus également. Mais Glenn, lui, marqua un temps d'arrêt, inquiet, voyant disparaître dans le vortex une dernière longue mèche de cheveux bleus.

Il avait un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment.

Malgré cela, il entra à son tour.

L'air était lourd, bien moins glacial que le vent mordant les ayant surpris au-dehors. Cependant, ils en vinrent tous à le regretter, l'atmosphère pesante mettant tous leurs sens en alerte. L'air était malade, et ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus dans cet endroit. Ils se placèrent sur le socle de lumière, d’un bleu sombre et peu avenant, avant de sentir l’espace trembler autour d’eux. Ils avaient changé d’époque.

Ils observèrent l’environnement autour d’eux. Le bruit assourdissant de l’eau s’écrasant au pied de grands pics rocheux remplirent leurs oreilles, tandis que le vent frais et humide qu’ils avaient subis peu de temps auparavant revint les frapper. Ça et là, ils étaient capables de distinguer les reflets irisés dûs à la lumière du soleil s’abattant sur les immenses cascades. C’était à la fois beau et glacial, charmant et menaçant. Ils se trouvaient aux Monts Dénadoro.

Le visage de Magus se mua brièvement en une grimace amère. Cet endroit ne lui rappelait aucun bon souvenir, c’était certain, mais il se doutait également que cela allait être difficile pour Glenn, bien plus que pour lui. Il lui jeta un vague regard inquiet. L’air du chevalier était crispé. Qu’ils se retrouvent ici tous deux, de plus après de pareils événements était désagréable. Lucca, quand à elle, choisit d’avancer. Elle pensait bien que le fait qu’ils soient ensemble dans un tel endroit n’était pas une bonne idée, il n’y avait nul besoin qu’elle fasse un commentaire. De son côté, Magus se dit une fois de plus que cette aventure lui déplaisait fortement. Car il savait que s’ils commençaient ici, les prochains lieux iraient en s’empirant, à l’image de sa vie, en un sens.

Pour Glenn, c’était un dur contre-coup. Il se contint, tenta de ne pas visualiser à nouveau cette scène si affreuse, de ne pas entendre le cri de douleur qu'avait poussé Cyrus, consummé par les flammes. Il serra le poing. Il fallait qu'il marche, qu'il avance, tout cela était derrière lui à présent.

C'était faux. Cyrus. Il avait trahi Cyrus, lui répéta une petite voix insidieuse dans son esprit.

Secouant la tête afin de se soustraire à cette image, il continua à avancer.

Ça ne fût heureusement pas bien long. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard seulement, ils ressentaient une fois encore un crépitement dans l'air, et le monde tourner au-dessus d'eux. Avant de finalement se trouver dans une pièce aux teintes sombres et bleutées. Le château du Magistère.

Magus n'avait jamais véritablement voulu l'admettre, certainement par fierté, mais cet endroit l'avait brisé. Le petit garçon qu'il avait été, déjà bien malmené par le temps, était mort en ces lieux. Avant de renaître différemment, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'aimait pas les miroirs. Ils ne faisaient que refléter une fausse image de lui, aux oreilles pointues, aux yeux rouges, aux cheveux devenus ternes, au teint pâle et aux canines saillantes. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de continuer à avancer. Aucun ennemi n'était assez puissant pour qu'il s'en fût inquiété, aussi avait-il décidé de se débarrasser de cette tâche le plus rapidement possible. S'attarder dans ces dimensions factices ne leur était d'aucune utilité.

Nouveau tremblement, nouvelle époque. Certainement la plus douloureuse de toutes. Il se revoyait dans ce même sanctuaire sous-marin, accourant aux côtés de sa sœur qu'il avait tant aimé. Mais il repensait surtout à son échec,au corps affaibli de la jeune fille qui avait été son tout dernier souvenir d'elle. Comme il se haïssait d'avoir été aussi faible face à Lavos, face à cette femme qu'il ne pouvait plus appeler mère, il détestait son impuissance et la fatalité qui l'avait conduit, une fois de plus, à assister à la disparition de l'être le plus cher à ses yeux.

Une main prit la sienne, avec une certaine discrétion et un geste un peu maladroit. Le chevalier avait souhaité lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, qu'il comprenait. Cela ne pouvait pas tout guérir, bien sûr, mais il avait senti le besoin de le soutenir, même brièvement. Il lâcha sa main, sans jeter un regard au mage, avant de presser légèrement le pas afin de passer devant lui. Magus sentit le sentiment de culpabilité qui avait commencé à monter en lui disparaître progressivement, aussi lentement qu'il était venu. Il ne remercierai jamais suffisamment Glenn pour ce geste.

Lucca, devant eux, et bien que n'ayant rien vu, eut un petit sourire compatissant. Elle savait que Magus ne le verrait pas, mais elle avait saisi qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin. Du soutien venant d'elle n'était pas la chose dont il avait besoin, et elle était certaine que Glenn s'était déjà chargé de l'aider lui-même. Ils n'étaient décidément pas aussi discrets qu'ils semblaient penser l'être.

Au bout de finalement une petite heure, ils quittèrent le sanctuaire dans un grondement sourd et lointain. Leur environnement brûlant se mua en un froid polaire, à l'atmosphère macabre. Ils se trouvaient sur le Mont des Défunts. Peut-être car de Magus lui-même semblait émaner la mort, chacun de ses pas suivis de ceux dont il avait pris les vies. Il supposait que tel était son châtiment pour avoir ainsi été cruel. Il n'était plus le Magistère à présent, il n'était plus le monstre qui avait un temps tué sans remords. La culpabilité avait suivi, voilà tout. Il était temps qu'il vive avec, et qu'il cherche seul un moyen de se repentir.

Alors que le silence avait régné jusqu'à présent, Lucca ne pût se retenir de faire un commentaire. "Un coup il fait chaud, un coup il fait froid ! C'était déjà comme ça la première fois. À croire que tu n'es qu'un gros bloc de glace remplie de lave en fusion, Magus !" pesta-elle, posant sur le mage des yeux amusés mais non dénués d'une once de reproche. "Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter d'être calme et doux, comme tout le monde ? Au moins pour un semblant de brise printanière," le railla-t-elle ensuite.

"Tout le monde n'est pas aussi fragile que toi, voilà tout ! Tu n'as qu'à t'endurcir un peu," lui répondit-il, faussement moqueur.

"Non, elle soulève un véritable point : comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi illogique ?" se moqua Glenn, avant d'ajouter avec une fausse moue dépitée, afin de ne pas rire que du sorcier, "Et il fait si froid, je crains ne point voir le prochain été venir !"

Lucca pouffa tout en claquant des dents, tandis que Magus se contenta d'un soupir amusé. "Allons, cessez donc ces imbécillités, nous arrivons à la fin de votre calvaire… Et du mien !" leur dit-il. "J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir affaire à des mômes inutiles."

"Eh ! Ça n'est pas ma faute si tu es aussi… Vieux !" protesta l'inventrice, qui n'avait en réalité pas vraiment d'idée de l'âge du magicien, mais qui comptait bien lui soutirer l'information à un moment où à un autre.

Glenn se tourna vers elle, visiblement outré. "Comment cela, 'vieux' ? Je suis sans doute d'un âge équivalent ! N'est-ce point le cas ?" l'informa-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers Magus d'un air interrogateur, mais tout aussi curieux que celui de la jeune femme.

"Mmh…" se contenta tout d'abord de répondre Magus. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais véritablement réfléchi à l'âge qu'il avait. S'il se souvenait avoir eut 9 ans lors de son tout premier changement d'époque, il avait ensuite quelque peu perdu le compte des années. Mais s'il y pensait un instant… Oui, il lui semblait se souvenir de paroles d'Ozzie, celui-ci aimant souvent parler de choses qu'il trouvait futiles. Comme par exemple de ses immenses capacités, malgré sa jeunesse. Il fit un rapide calcul et sut finalement son âge, bien qu'il trouve l'information d'un immense inintérêt. "J'ai 27 ans," leur annonça-t-il enfin.

"Comment ? Mais dans ce cas… Tu es plus jeune que moi !" s'écria presque Glenn, sous le choc. Magus rectifia mentalement ces précédents propos : cette information avait son intérêt.

"Impossible ! Tu ne peux pas être plus vieux que lui ! Quel âge as-tu, au juste ?" lui demanda alors Lucca, avant de rajouter rapidement en marmonnant, "De toutes façons, à mes yeux, si vous avez dépassé 25 ans, vous êtes des ancêtres."

"J'ai 29 ans, Lucca," lui répondit Glenn, avant que Magus ne se manifeste également. "Nous t'avons entendu, ne nous pense pas déjà sourds, en plus de nous enterrer," la prévint-il.

"29 ans… Et bien ! 10 ans de plus que moi, la belle affaire, me voilà seule, jeune et innocente, entourée de grands-pères en devenir !" dit-elle, feignant le désespoir, un air dramatique dans la voix. Elle rit finalement, avant de se remettre à parler. "Bon, ça n'est pas tout, cette discussion est bien intéressante mais je crois que l'on touche au but de cette époque !"

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, la neige avait disparu, laissant place au calme angoissant du Songe Obscur. Cela n'était pas exactement une surprise aux yeux de Magus, qui s'était douté que cet endroit aurait sa place dans le vortex. Il fallait dire qu'il était en partie l'oeuvre de la femme l'ayant mis au monde, bien qu'il ne la considère plus comme telle.

Aucune perturbation ne vint les distraire, aussi progressèrent-ils rapidement à travers le long dédale de couloirs. Pas un mot, pas un bruit, si ça n'était ceux des rares ennemis qu'ils affrontaient. Cet endroit était d'un vide inquiétant, refroidissant conséquemment l'ambiance. Ils ne s’attardèrent cependant pas, ne souhaitant en aucun cas y demeurer plus de temps que nécessaire. Ils atteignirent finalement leur but au bout de quelques temps, sentant une fois encore l’air tourbillonner autour d’eux et le paysage disparaître pour laisser place à une grotte. 

Cela faisait déjà bien quelques heures qu’ils étaient dans le vortex, et la marche précédant leur arrivée les avait épuisés bien plus tôt qu’ils ne l’avaient prévu. D’un commun accord, ils firent donc une pause dans la petite caverne, où ils étaient cette fois-ci certains d’être au calme tout le temps leur étant nécessaire afin de récupérer. Lucca fût la première à s’asseoir, ou plutôt à s’écrouler sur le sol. "Qu’est-ce que je peux avoir mal aux jambes ! C’est la deuxième fois que je fais le même trajet de la journée, je ne peux tout juste plus les sentir !" gémit-elle à l’adresse des deux hommes s’étant contentés de se mettre en tailleur à ses côtés. Ils étaient un peu las de leur marche, c’était certain, mais ils n’avait pas autant subi qu’elle, aussi comprenaient-ils sa réaction et ne se moquèrent pas, pour une fois. "Je pense dormir un peu," annonça-t-elle, "Je suis complètement exténuée, j’en ai besoin."

"Agis comme bon te semble, Lucca, c’est mérité, tu n’as pas arrêté depuis ce matin ! Entre la marche, les combat et ta tentative de convaincre Magus, tu ne peux que te sentir incommodée !" ne put s’empêcher de répondre l’ancien amphibien. Il jeta un regard en coin à Magus qui ne fit aucun commentaire, mais qui darda sur lui des yeux offensés. La jeune femme à lunettes se contenta de sourire, amusée. Elle s’allongea sur le sol, son sac faisant office d’oreiller et replia quelque peu ses jambes contre elle. Bientôt, sa respiration se fit régulière, sombrant vite dans le sommeil.

De leur côté, Magus et Glenn se reposaient un tant soit peu également. Assis l’un à côté de l’autre, un espace les séparant cependant, ils ne disaient rien, se contentant de réfléchir. Et cela donna rapidement à Glenn une idée. "Voudrais-tu méditer un instant ?" demanda-t-il à l’homme aux yeux rouges.

"Si tu le souhaites, cela me va bien," répondit celui-ci.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et calmèrent leurs respirations respectives, faisant le vide dans leurs esprits. Avant de finalement commencer à penser. 

Comme à son habitude, le sorcier commença par ses mémoires de Sarah. Une main passant dans ses courts cheveux bleutés de l’époque où il n’était encore qu’un petit garçon, un parfum de fleur et de soleil émanant de sa peau lorsqu’elle l’enlaçait pour le consoler, son sourire si bon et rassurant lui étant adressé… Tout était important. De même que son regard emplie de doute, mais toujours d’une gentillesse infinie se posant sur son apparence nouvelle de Prophète, son corps devenu si faible, drainé de sa magie devant le Grand Réceptacle, son cri devant l’arrachement de son petit frère qu’elle avait tant aimé, ou bien encore son tout dernier regard, déterminé dans le sacrifice. Il souhaitait se souvenir de tout, sans exception aucune.

Il passa ensuite en revue les événements des dernières semaines. Ils étaient cruciaux également, du moins ils lui semblaient l’être. Le mage sentit le besoin de les ranger soigneusement dans un coin de son esprit, souhaitant les conserver longtemps intacts. Il ne voulait en aucun cas oublier n’aurait-ce été qu’une esquisse de sensation qu’il avait ressentit lors de son étreinte avec Glenn, le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes encore présent et agréable, frais et plaisant. Et il ne désirait qu'une chose : ajouter de nouveaux souvenirs à ceux qu'il possédait déjà.

Le chevalier à côté de lui avait fait progresser sa réflexion jusqu'à ce même point, réouvrant les yeux lentement, tournant sa tête vers Magus. Celui-ci l'observait déjà, un air apaisé sur le visage. Cependant, lorsqu'il remarqua que Glenn était sorti de sa transe, une lueur de désir apparue dans son regard. L'épéiste frémit, pleinement conscient d'elle, avant de tourner la tête en direction de Lucca, brièvement. Son amie dormait encore, semblant ne pas être prête à s'arracher de son sommeil tout de suite. Bien. Il dirigea à nouveau son visage vers celui de Magus, qui lui ne prit pas la peine de patienter avant d'immédiatement prendre possession de ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Glenn eut un léger gémissement de surprise, mais se laissa rapidement aller. Il n'aimait que trop ces sensations nouvelles que lui procurait le fait d'embrasser et de l'être en retour.

Instinctivement, leurs corps se rapprochèrent, sans pour autant se coller l'un à l'autre autant que la fois précédente. Il aurait été malvenu que de le faire, Lucca toujours présente à leurs côtés. Du moins, c'était là l'avis du chevalier. Magus ne sembla pas prendre en compte un quelconque paramètre de pudeur, l'enlaçant plus intimement. Glenn se laissa tout d'abord faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main aventureuse se promener sur son dos, descendant toujours plus bas. "Magus !" chuchota-t-il, avant tout pour ne pas réveiller son amie, mais également car il contenait ses soupirs d'aise, qu'il souhaitait empêcher de franchir ses lèvres.

"Hmm ?" fit-il, le visage désormais niché au creux de son cou.

"Garde donc tes mains pour toi ! Ou bien remonte-les tout du moins…" lui intima-t-il comme il le put.

"Pourquoi ? Cela ne te convient pas ? J'avais pourtant l'impression du contraire," dit-il, feignant la surprise, un rictus ironique pourtant bel et bien présent sur son visage.

"Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense," gémit Glenn, sentant ses lèvres se poser sur son cou, dévorant lentement sa peau, "mais Lucca dort à côté de nous et il serait inconvenant que de-"

"Que de quoi ? Finis donc ta phrase, Glenn, je ne l'ai pas bien comprise," le taquina Magus, dont les mains allaient et venaient toujours sur le dos de Glenn, sans toutefois jamais dépasser cette limite. Il se complaisait dans cette situation, et bien que sachant qu'il aurait préféré poursuivre, il se rendait bien compte que cela n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. D'autant plus qu'il était entièrement conscient de l'inexpérience de Glenn, et qu'il ne souhaitait pas le brusquer. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir s'amuser un peu, d'autant plus que le chevalier semblait très réceptif.

De son côté, Glenn fondait sous les caresses et les baisers. Il avait, pour la première fois, la réelle sensation d'être désiré, et cela le déroutait, sans lui déplaire, c'était certain. Il remercia intérieurement le mage de ne pas pousser ses gestes plus loin, un peu mal à l'aise de part la présence de son amie près d'eux. Malgré cela, il était heureux de ce qu'il était en train d'obtenir : une forme d'affection, en un sens.

'Une affection mal placée,' lui murmura de nouveau une voix au fond de lui, 'pense donc à Cyrus.' Il la fit taire.

Magus releva finalement la tête, la penchant ensuite pour un baiser. Le chevalier ferma les yeux et lui permit l'accès à sa langue, savourant chacun de ses contacts avec le sorcier. Il eut un nouveau soupir alors qu'ils se liaient, ne cherchant aucunement à cacher son contentement. Il était toujours relativement mauvais dans sa manière de faire, et cela n'était pas exactement étonnant en vérité, mais cela ne les empêchait nullement d'apprécier leurs échanges.

Lucca, qui venait de se réveiller, referma ses yeux aussitôt qu'elle les eut ouverts. Pour s'être accepté, Glenn avait décidément passé un cap ! Elle ne voulait pas les gêner, ou plutôt elle ne souhaitait pas déranger le chevalier, le sachant normalement timide concernant ce sujet, bien qu'il n'en donne pas vraiment l'impression à cet instant… Qu'importait, elle choisit de donner des signes discrets mais néanmoins visibles de son réveil proche, afin de laisser aux deux suffisamment de temps pour se séparer. Feignant un petit grognement, Glenn, s'écarta en catastrophe de son vis-à-vis en l'entendant. "Crois-tu que nous l'ayons réveillée ?" lui demanda-t-il.

'C'est la cas mon cher Glenn, dépêche toi de te décoller de ton chéri, que je puisse me lever sans risquer de te tuer par la gêne !' pensa la jeune femme. Elle bougea un peu son bras, donnant l'impression d'un réveil imminent.

"J'en ai bien l'impression, oui, écarte-toi donc un peu plus encore, tu as l'air plus suspect que le pire des coupables," lui répondit-il alors, passant une main rapide dans ses cheveux, "Et remets ça un peu en place, le ruban de tes cheveux s'est détaché."

En effet, les désormais longs cheveux de Glenn lui retombaient sur les épaules, désordonnés. Dans une certaine panique, il se dépêcha de refaire sa queue de cheval approximativement. Voilà qui était tout de même déjà mieux, bien qu'imparfait.

Lucca se releva lentement, s'asseyant tant bien que mal sur le sol dur de la petite grotte. Elle s'étira un instant avant de finalement porter son regard sur ses deux compagnons. Ils paraissaient plutôt corrects, à vrai dire, Lucca n'aurait peut-pas été capable de déceler chez eux la moindre trace d'embrassades passionnées si elle n'y avait pas assisté quelques instants plus tôt. Tant mieux, ç'aurait été gênant que de remarquer un détail distrayant, témoignant de...

"Oh."

C'était à peu près tout ce qui vint à l'esprit de Lucca lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin la marque dans le cou de Glenn. Ce dernier suivit son regard, porta la main à sa gorge, avant de rougir furieusement tout en se retournant vers Magus. Celui-ci paraissait en un sens fier de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il choisit cependant délibérément d'ignorer le regard de l'ancien amphibien sur lui, posant le sien sur Lucca. "Un problème ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Non, bien sûr que non, je ne suis juste pas bien réveillée," lui répondit-elle, avant d'ajouter avec un grand sourire, "j'ai simplement l'impression d'avoir quelques hallucinations, le contre-coup de ma sieste je suppose !"

Glenn manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ses mots, tentant de calmer le sang lui montant aux joues, sans réel succès. Il demeura embarrassé un instant, avant de tenter de reprendre une certaine contenance. "Penses-tu être désormais d'attaque pour poursuivre, Lucca ?" l'interrogea-t-il, changeant rapidement de sujet afin de se concentrer à nouveau sur leur mission première.

"Absolument ! J'ai dormi comme un bébé, je suis prête à continuer."

"Parfait, allons-y dans ce cas."

Ils ramassèrent leurs quelques affaires jonchant le sol, avant de rejoindre le petit portail présent dans un des coins de la grotte. Y pénétrant un à un, chacun sentit le sol trembler, avant de se retrouver dans un tout nouvel endroit, leur étant cette fois-ci bien plus familier que la caverne. Et cet endroit, Magus ne s'attendait pas, mais alors absolument pas à s'y retrouver.

Le Mont Truce.

Ç'avait été un lieu auxiliaire à son existence, bien que son tout premier aperçu de 600 A.D., ainsi que le lieu de sa capture par Ozzie et les Mystiques. En un sens, il avait été l'origine de sa rencontre avec Glenn, également, bien que celle-ci fut houleuse. Peut-être était-ce pour ces raisons qu'ils se retrouvaient ici, du moins était-ce ce qu'il supposait. "Je ne m'attendais point à ça," annonça Glenn, sans masquer sa surprise.

"En toute honnêteté, moi non plus," lui répondit le mage, "Je suppose que cela peut faire sens mais… Tout de même, c'est étrange."

"À ce point ?" leur demanda Lucca, qui connaissait bien moins le sorcier que l'ancien amphibien.

"Oui, on m'avait assuré que le sixième endroit du portail était le plus marquant, le plus important quelque part, et pourtant…" tenta-t-il de lui expliquer, "... Il s'est passé des choses ici, mais moindres en comparaison des lieux précédents."

"Quoi, exactement ?" lui demanda la jeune femme, avant de se raviser. "Si c'est trop personnel, je comprends. Mais ça serait mieux de comprendre la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici je pense."

"Tu n'as pas tort, oui," due-t-il admettre, "et c'est en soi relativement simple. C'est ici que je suis arrivé, après l'incident du Grand Réceptacle. C'est aussi en ce lieu qu'Ozzie m'a trouvé."

'Enlevé, torturé comme un cobaye et battu également, mais ça, aucun de vous n'a à le savoir," pensa-t-il dans la foulée.

"Mmh… Et tu penses que ce moment a pu suffisamment te marquer pour qu'on s'y retrouve maintenant ?"

"C'est probable, je n'y vois pas d'autre raisons."

Glenn resta silencieux. Il pensait avoir compris quelque chose, ayant remarqué la réserve de Magus. "Trouvé", c'était donc cela ? Lucca n'avait certainement pas conscience de la violence dont Ozzie pouvait faire preuve, l'ayant uniquement vu sous un angle pathétique et ridicule. Lui était au courant de toutes les horreurs dont il pouvait faire preuve, et savait que celles-ci avaient dû impacter le Magistère bien plus que ce dernier ne souhaitait l'admettre. Il lui en reparlerai plus tard, certainement.

Ils se mirent à nouveau en route. Ils connaissaient tous bien l'endroit, leur facilitant la tâche. De plus, les monstres ici n'étaient pas vraiment puissants, et cela leur permettait donc une avancée rapide. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent à la fin de leur parcours, la terre frémissant autour d'eux. Puis, plus rien. Le bruit d'une gouttelette s'écrasant dans une flaque sur le sol, une odeur de moisissure humide et malsaine, de la boue ça et là, voilà tout. Ils étaient enfin parvenus aux grottes tant convoitées.

Magus était de plus en plus crispé. Ils touchaient au but, et cela signifiait deux choses : la première, que tout ceci allait bientôt être terminé, ce qui, franchement, était une bonne nouvelle, et la seconde, bien moins rassurante, qu'il allait bientôt devoir affronter un double de lui-même. Charmant. Il n'avait, mais alors absolument aucune envie de se confronter à son âme.

Ils contournèrent les quelques corniches parsemant la caverne au chemin sinueux, avant de se retrouver face à un choix : allaient-ils avancer tout de suite ou bien patienter un instant ?

"Faisons de nouveau une pause," conseilla Lucca, "Par expérience, je peux t'assurer que le combat ne sera pas simple, loin de là. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement."

Elle arborait un air trop sérieux pour ne pas être pris en compte, aussi décida-t-il de l'écouter. S'asseyant avec autant de calme qu'il le put à un endroit relativement sec, il ne put réprimer un frisson alors qu'il pensa à ce qui allait bientôt se produire. 

Il ne voulait pas y aller.

Glenn lui jeta un regard avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Il avait toujours un mauvais pressentiment, qu'il confirma à la vue du tremblement de Magus.

Lui non plus, ne voulait pas qu'ils y aillent.


	7. Discussions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au cours desquelles certains problèmes furent réglés, et d'autres non.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et bien, je me surprends moi-même : me voilà productive !  
> Je n'espère pas non plus la Lune, le prochain chapitre ne vous sera pas délivré avant 2020. Il n'empêche que je suis globalement contente de moi. L'histoire continue d'évoluer, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours. J'ai une idée plutôt concrète des prochains événements, je pense garder un rythme régulier de parution.  
> Autre nouvelle à part cela, je compte bien revenir sur mes chapitres à l'aide d'une correctrice, qui deviendra ma bêta-lectrice pour les chapitres qui suivront. J'ai conscience d'avoir besoin de retouches et que ma fanfiction n'est pas exactement homogène pour le moment ! Et suite à cette correction globale, je m'attèlerai à la traduction en anglais de toute cette affaire !  
> Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt !

Cela faisait désormais plus d'une heure que le mage repoussait encore et encore le moment du duel. Lucca lui avait dit ne pas vouloir l'obliger à y aller tant qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt, et lui avait tout simplement commandé de ne pas bouger tant qu'il n'aurait pas suffisamment réfléchi à la chose. Sauf qu'en cet instant, il ne faisait que cela, réfléchir et méditer, et ce depuis déjà un certain moment. Et cela ne l'aidait aucunement, malheureusement, ne faisant que grandir encore un peu plus en lui l'angoisse et l'appréhension lui broyant les entrailles.

Glenn, à ses côtés, n'avait absolument rien dit. À vrai dire, il ne savait comment apporter son aide à Magus. Parler aurait servi, bien sûr, peut-être également agir physiquement. Néanmoins, Lucca était présente, ce qui l'empêchait d'effectuer l'un ou l'autre. Bien sûr, il était évident qu'elle était au courant pour eux à présent, mais il était encore trop gêné par l'épisode précédent pour tenter quelque chose. De plus, il lui paraissait délicat d'aborder devant elle des points qu'il n'était même pas certain que le sorcier lui accorde. À cause de cela, il demeurait muet et inactif, assistant au désarroi de son… compagnon ? Il ne savait même plus comment le nommer désormais. Enfin, cela n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir se disait-il, à raison.

Finalement, Lucca se leva d'un mouvement sec et, à vrai dire, assez étrange du point de vue des deux hommes. Ceux-ci la dévisagèrent sans un mot, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Embarrassée, elle parla tout de même. "Bon, je ne voulais pas aborder ce sujet avec vous mais de toutes évidence, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'autre solution," commença-t-elle, le regard fuyant. "On ne peut pas rester indéfiniment ici mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu te forces à y aller. Sauf que plus on attend, moins tu es prêt, et ça ne mènera à rien !"

Jusqu'ici, Magus était d'accord avec elle, même s'il se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait lui proposer.

"Je suppose que l'atmosphère n'aide pas, mais tu devrais vraiment tenter de te détendre un peu je pense, alors…" ajouta-t-elle avant de grimacer, "Ah, mon Dieu, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire ça."

Le mage pensait commencer à saisir ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il ne l'aida pas, bien au contraire. Il se contenta d'attendre en l'observant. Elle soupira de dépit avant de continuer. "Je te déteste, et tu le sais," lui dit-elle en le voyant esquisser un petit sourire, tandis que Glenn les regardait sans comprendre. S'il saisissait les sous-entendus rapidement en règle générale, c'était tout de suite moins simple lorsque cela le concernait directement. "Je vais vous laisser un peu seuls un moment, ça ne pourra que vous faire du bien. Discutez, faites ce dont tu as besoin pour décompresser, pour que l'on puisse rapidement aller botter les fesses de ton alter ego maléfique !"

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune femme tourna les talons, avant de finalement revenir sur ses pas prestement. "Oh et ne vous inquiétez pas," ajouta-t-elle, "j'irai assez loin dans la galerie pour ne plus être capable de vous entendre."

Sur ces mots, elle partie définitivement cette fois, les laissant en plan tous les deux et partant s'installer dans un autre recoin de la longue crevasse, leur assurant un minimum d'intimité. De son côté, Glenn n'en menait pas large. Il se tourna vers Magus, qui lui se contenta de hausser les épaules. "Tu as entendu l'autre, je suppose que c'est une bonne idée. À moins que tu ne sois contre, mais j'aimerais vraiment en finir avec cette histoire de dimension."

"Et penses-tu que cela suffira ? Cela semble te travailler plus que tu ne souhaites nous le montrer," lui demanda le chevalier. Encore une fois, il visait juste, au grand damn de son vis-à-vis.

"Bien sûr, tout ira bien. Je suis juste un peu tendu et fatigué par la route, voilà tout."

C'était sans aucun conteste le mensonge le moins crédible que Magus lui ait jamais dit. Et cela le poussa à insister. "Nous savons tous deux pertinemment que cela n'est pas le cas, Magus."

"Mmh."

"Ne veux-tu point en parler un peu ? Cela pourrait t'aider, bien plus que de simples caresses, si tu veux mon avis," affirma-t-il, fixant désormais l'autre dans les yeux.

"Ne pense pas mieux savoir que moi ce dont j'ai besoin, Glenn," fit le Magistère en guise d'avertissement, avant de se rapprocher de lui. Il ne voulait pas parler morale avec le chevalier, pas dans cet endroit. À vrai dire, il ne voulait en discuter avec personne. Laisser tout cela hors de portée de quiconque valait mieux que l'étalage de ses grandes peurs, bien trop intimes. Les autres ne comprendraient pas, tout simplement. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin qu'ils comprennent, il lui suffisait juste de tout garder pour lui, et le temps ferait son travail. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Alors que l'épéiste allait contester ses propos, il mit cours à ses tentatives de discours, le coupant d'une main sur sa joue et d'une autre sur son épaule, puis d'un baiser bref. Un deuxième suivi rapidement, ainsi qu'un troisième. Il sentit une part de sa tension s'envoler, ses peurs demeurant toujours, profondément ancrées en lui. Peu lui importait : seul le présent comptait, et le plus important était qu'ils quittent cet endroit rapidement. Ses états d'âme attendraient.

Glenn ne parut pourtant pas être de cet avis, repoussant au bout de quelques baisers le mage avide. Ce dernier eut un air mécontent, dont le chevalier ne tint pas rigueur. Il se fichait bien de savoir que le Prophète était en colère, il voulait comprendre ce qui n'allait pas et l'aider réellement. Pas n'être qu'un moyen de repousser une fois encore le moment des explications. "Tu vas t'arrêter là et commencer à m'expliquer ce qui te travaille ainsi," gronda le chevalier d'un ton autoritaire.

"Pour qui te prends-tu, pour oser me donner des ordres de cette manière ?" riposta la mage, menaçant.

"Je n'en ai point l'ombre d'une idée, et ne cherche aucunement à le savoir, mais je suis certain que tu as besoin d'extérioriser, au moins un minimum," lui répliqua-t-il, tenant tête à l'autre. Il n'allait pas se faire piétiner aussi facilement, et était suffisamment borné pour tenter de faire plier Magus. Et cela ne plu absolument pas à ce dernier.

"Baisse donc d'un ton, veux-tu, ou bien les choses pourraient mal tourner pour toi, Glenn," l'avertit-il.

Ne se formalisant pas de ces menaces, l'épéiste s'écarta de lui, se levant afin d'augmenter la distance entre eux, le surplombant à présent. "Je ne compte point le faire," lui asséna-t-il.

"Glenn..." tenta une fois encore de le prévenir le magicien, se faisant immédiatement couper par ce dernier.

"Non, cela n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit, mais bel et bien de toi, Magus. Maintenant parle ou bien nous ne nous en sortirons jamais !" 

Ce fût alors à son tour de se lever, violemment, se rapprochant alors en un pas de l'ancien amphibien. Portant la main à son visage, relevant son menton, il le força à le regarder droit dans dans les yeux. "Si c'était de ton aide dont j'avais besoin, je te l'aurais fait savoir bien avant, il me semble."

Son ton était sec et cassant, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion. Glenn ne pût que se taire, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus de part sa posture, bien que désireux de le faire. "Bien," ajouta ensuite le sorcier, "je préfère cette attitude."

Et il le maintint encore, prenant possession de sa bouche. Glenn se sentit incroyablement mal à cet instant. Sentir cette langue intrusive quémander la sienne, ce corps si ferme contre lui, le dominant de toute sa taille et de toute sa force physique, ne souhaitant qu'assouvir ses propres désirs égoïstement, tout cela était de trop. Il voulait bien comprendre que Magus ne souhaite pas parler, mais tout sauf de cette manière. Le sorcier raffermit sa prise sur lui, l'obligeant à se rapprocher contre son gré. De peur tout d'abord, mais surtout de colère en vérité, Glenn lui mordit violemment la langue, l'obligeant à le lâcher sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur. "Mais tu es fou ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, bon sang ?" s'écria-t-il alors.

"Je suis celui qui devrait te poser la question, démon !" lui répondit Glenn avec rage. Il ne supportait pas ce qu'il venait de subir. Il se sentait sali, considéré comme un simple objet insensible, et pourtant désiré avec ferveur. "Comment peux-tu seulement oser m'utiliser de la sorte ?"

"C'est pourtant bien ta faute, à vouloir discuter ainsi. Je t'ai prévenu ! Je veux rapidement partir de cet endroit, et ça n'est pas en étant tendu que je vais y arriver ! Ni en conversant avec toi !" 

Ces mots étaient violents, à l'instar des précédents. Glenn était ivre de colère, bien que toujours décidé à extirper du mage ses peurs les plus obscures, afin de le libérer au moins d'une part de son fardeau. Seulement, son emportement le rendit moins subtil qu'à son habitude, et bien plus vicieux. Le sorcier avait fait une immense erreur, et allait chèrement le payer.

De son côté, Magus réalisait lentement toute la portée de ses actes. 'Mais quel imbécile ! Comment ai-je pu le forcer ainsi ? Ah, maudit soit-il, avec ses belles paroles et sa volonté de me faire parler ! Il me fait perdre mon sang-froid…' Et il détestait ça. Il détestait le fait qu'il ait pu perdre le contrôle, un instant seulement, car cela montrait à quel point il était faible. Mais surtout à quel point Glenn le rendait faible. Et malgré cela, il ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher.

Glenn, devant lui, ne cachait plus son dégoût. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, le foudroyant sur place. Jamais Magus n'avait ressentit autant de remords qu'à cet instant, bien qu'il se trouve aussi en colère que son vis-à-vis. Étant désormais à environ un pas de distance l'un de l'autre, le chevalier pût enfin laisser exploser ses émotions, sans craintes de réelles représailles, contrairement à un instant auparavant. Il sentait encore la main du mage sur sa gorge, entièrement soumis à lui. Ce souvenir était affreux et effrayant. "Tu as un problème, un réel problème ! Et j'affirme cela sans même prendre en compte tes précédents actes, tant tu me parais malade," cracha-t-il sans une seule once de retenue.

"Ah oui ? C'est donc ce que tu penses de moi, monsieur le chevalier ? Qui pourtant ici a insisté malgré mes avertissements ?" rétorqua le sorcier sur le même ton.

"Il n'y avait nul besoin de réagir de la sorte ! Tu as besoin de parler, ce que tu viens de faire le prouve une fois encore, et je sais que nul autre que moi ne te viendra en aide !" l'accusa Glenn, ayant encore une fois haussé la voix. Il en avait assez. Assez de n'être devenu qu'une simple option pour Magus. Auparavant, ils se battaient, conversaient, méditaient, tout cela sans retenue, n'étant que l'exaltation de leurs peines les plus profondes, de leurs émotions les plus intenses, dans la haine comme dans l'amitié. Où tout cela était-il donc passé ? À quand remontait seulement leur dernier affrontement ? La discorde était à la base de leur relation, pourtant leurs nouveaux rapports avaient tenté de l'oublier, comme pour donner l'illusion d'une relation plus saine. Ils savaient pourtant pertinemment tous les deux que cela n'était pas possible, pas après tout ce qui s'était produit. Ils ne formeraient jamais une paire stable, alors même qu'ils avaient mis ce fait de côté lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à réaliser leur attraction, cessant leurs altercations trop violentes. Et ce manque explosait, à présent.

Néanmoins, Magus s'était emporté, annihilant l'espace d'un instant le respect qu'il y avait depuis longtemps entre eux, et dont l'union à leurs désaccords avait forgé leur inébranlable complicité.

"Je n'ai jamais demandé d'aide ! Ce besoin dont tu parles n'est qu'illusoire, ce que tu fais est inutile, tout simplement ridicule !" répondit violemment Magus.

"S'il l'était, jamais tu n'hésiterais autant à partir au combat ! S'il n'était qu'illusoire, tu aurais avancé, comme tu le fais habituellement, sans un regard en arrière, sans tension, sans même réfléchir tu y serais allé ! Et tu n'aurais jamais usé de moi de cette manière si les choses allaient bien, j'en ai la certitude," lui dit-il, s'approchant de lui, "car je te connais, Magus. Et je sais que ton esprit est malade, qu'il te dégoûte, et que si je n'avais pas refusé, ce jour-là, de te combattre sur le Cap Nord, tu serais mort comme un chien. Parce qu'au fond de toi, c'était ce que tu désirais."

Et le Prophète ne pu se résoudre à répliquer. Car le chevalier avait raison, terriblement raison. Et il haïssait de tout son être à la fois sa personne et celle lui faisant face, et ce tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de regretter tous ses actes. Le Cap Nord… Oui, c'était exact. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pu sortir victorieux d'un duel contre Glenn à cet instant, et l'avait provoqué tout de même. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, il s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait plus agir. Qu'il avait été faible, qu'il le serait toujours, que Sarah ne reviendrait plus et que malgré tout ce qu'il aurait pu tenter, le résultat aurait été le même. Il avait perdu tout but, ne voyait plus l'intérêt de continuer. Alors il avait voulu en finir, que Glenn le tue sur le coup. Et Seigneur, qu'il l'avait détesté pour l'avoir épargné, au début. Avant qu'il ne devienne sa nouvelle raison de vivre et qu'il ne trouve à nouveau de l'espoir.

Toujours en face de lui, Glenn s’était tu. Y avait-il seulement besoin de parler davantage ? Il ne le pensais pas. Bien que toujours fulminant à cause des agissements de Magus, il savait qu’il était allé très loin. En cet instant, le mage était suffisamment ébranlé pour qu’il n’en rajoute pas, cela ne l’empêchant aucunement d’être encore sur ses gardes. Lorsque l’on le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements, que l’on s’immisçait trop dans son esprit, il avait généralement deux possibilités de réactions : la première, devenir encore plus furieux qu’il ne l’était auparavant, ce qui n’était pas anodin, et choisir la violence pour résoudre le problème, ou bien la seconde, masquer son trouble à l’aide de sarcasme et autres moqueries. Glenn, lui, était prêt à faire face à ces deux éventualités, se sachant en partie responsable. Néanmoins, il assumait ses actes, la faute originelle revenant au Magistère.

Ainsi, lorsque le visage de ce dernier ne traduisit aucune émotion pendant un instant, Glenn cru à la deuxième éventualité. Ce qu’il n’avait pas prévu en revanche, c’était qu’il ne se mue en un air dérouté. En un sens, il paraissait presque anéanti.

"Je ne voulais plus..?" lui dit-il," je ne voulais plus souffrir ainsi. Comment vivre avec le remord ? Sans but, ni objectif ? Sans même une once d'espoir…"

Sa voix était tremblante, hésitante.

"Le regrettes-tu ?" lui demanda-t-il, baissant sur lui des yeux vides de tout sentiment, "Regrettes-tu de ne pas m'avoir achevé, ce jour-là ?"

"Non, cela n'est point le cas," lui répondit-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Et c'était la stricte vérité.

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il, tremblant toujours, plus fort encore, "POURQUOI ?"

Glenn ne comprenait pas.

"Pour quelles raisons me dis-tu cela ? M'en veux-tu d'être ainsi avec toi ?"

Glenn n'avait jamais compris.

"Certes, je suis violent, mais tu l'es tout autant que moi. Tu me fais tant de mal ! Je m'en fais pourtant déjà bien assez moi-même ! Et tu me changes, me transformes, me perds, j'en deviens fou !"

Et Glenn ne parviendrait jamais à comprendre.

"Je voudrais te tuer, te haïr, te faire disparaître, et pourtant je ne parviens qu'à trouver la chaleur dans tes bras, sur ta peau… Ton corps m'appelle et moi, je veux l'étreindre à l'en étouffer."

Mais lui non plus ne comprenait plus.

"Tu me terrifies, tant tu parviens à me rendre étranger de mon propre esprit. Je te désire, chaque parcelle de ta peau, je veux la couvrir de mes mains, la posséder. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes ! J'ai besoin que tu m'appartiennes !"

Et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris n'aurait-ce été qu'un jour.

"Mais tu me changes tant que je réprime mon désir, tente de le calmer afin de ne pas t'effrayer… Et cela n'a pour conséquence que de faire grandir encore et encore cette angoisse qui me déchire les entrailles."

Toute sa vie n'était qu'ignorance de sa propre personne.

"Tout est ta faute. Tout est la mienne."

Et maintenant qu'il se découvrait, il avait peur. Il ne contrôlait plus rien depuis longtemps, et ce qui au départ n'aurait dû être qu'une simple petite expérience, le mage se demandant comment les choses allaient tourner, avait complètement changé d'ampleur. L'essai était terminé, et avait pris une tournure bien plus personnelle. Il était à la fois enragé et dévasté par ce fait. Il avait envie de hurler, de tout détruire, de pleurer sa rage et sa faiblesse.

"Peut-être qu'au fond, je ne mérite plus rien, tu en es la preuve. Tout me quitte, je détruis et tue ce qui m'entoure."

"Cela n'est n'est point la vérité."

"Pourtant vois-tu ce qu'il vient de se produire ? Ce qu'il se produit depuis le commencement même de mon existence ? Comment peux-tu simplement l'expliquer ?"

"C'est à toi de me le dire, Magus, seuls tes mots pourront t'éclairer. Encore faut-il que tu les prononces."

Le sorcier se tut enfin. L'observant toujours d'un air étrange, il ne savait comment poursuivre. Peut-être était-ce inutile ? Il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'une telle méthode. Parler. Cela ne pourrait jamais être suffisant.

Alors que Glenn allait ajouter quelque chose, des bruits de pas d'abord lointains puis se rapprochant peu à peu l'interrompirent. Ils en avaient oublié la présence de Lucca. Les avait-elle entendus ? C'était probable.

Néanmoins, son retour leur permis de se concentrer à nouveau sur leur tâche d'origine. "Est-ce que tu te sens mieux, Magus ? Ça fait déjà un moment," lui demanda la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pas tort, il fallait qu'ils y aillent. Et étrangement… Oui, Magus pouvait le dire. Il appréhendait toujours, mais une part de lui-même s'était apaisée, très légèrement. Il n'aurait su dire laquelle, encore était-il que c'était ainsi. Prêt ? Il ne l'était pas, pas encore. Mais désormais plus qu'auparavant. "Cela fera l'affaire, nous pouvons y aller," lui dit-il d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Glenn lui jeta un regard, soucieux. Il ne savait pas si ces mots relevaient du mensonge ou bien si le mage avait réellement saisit quelque chose, l'ayant calmé un tant soit peu, mais peu importait, ils y allaient à présent. Tout droit vers une espèce d'inconnu inquiétant.

XXXXXXXXX

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Sarah, après avoir passé la dernière corniche. Magus avait entendu une voix, si claire et distincte, si familière… Vraisemblablement la sienne, bien que l'ayant trouvée moins rauque et plus légère. C'était étrange… Mais bien moins que ce qui se trouvait devant eux, bien que cela ait expliqué certaines choses quant à l'infime différence de ton.

Un homme, d'environ un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'année. Habillé d'une tunique violette, de riches broderies et de beaux tissus, il était grand, d'une beauté à en faire pâlir plus d'un, et sa peau d'une couleur légèrement dorée ne pouvait que faire penser au soleil lui-même. Ses cheveux d'un bleu dilué mais coloré, longs, aux deux mèches rebelles cachant quelque peu son front, un regard mutin mais bon, un peu défiant mais rieur, particulier, au beau vert éclatant.

Janus, sans l'ombre d'un doute. 

Ou plutôt, l'homme qu'aurait été Janus s'il l'était resté, au lieu de devenir Magus.

En cet instant, ce dernier ne put que se sentir ridiculement jaloux de celui lui faisant face. Quand-même bien même cela n'était qu'une illusion, il ne pouvait penser qu'au bonheur qu'il aurait pu ressentir, en étant cet homme. Car ce Janus devait encore avoir une sœur, lui, avec laquelle il avait dû grandir. Peut-être même une mère, qui sait ? Tout un univers à jamais hors de portée de Magus.

"Bonjour."

Une surprise à nouveau. Les ombres n'étaient pas censées parler, n'était-ce point le cas ? Et elles n'avaient pas pour habitude de s'approcher, sans aucune mauvaise intention apparente. À vrai dire, il n’était même pas certain que c'eût été une véritable ombre. Comment aurait-ce été simplement imaginable ? L’homme lui faisant face était rayonnant, autant par sa grâce que par sa force tranquille que l’on devinait à chacun de ses pas. Il était si calme, souriant… Tandis que lui n’était à peine qu’un pâle reflet, froid et austère, à la peau vide de vie et à l’expression sèche. En réalité… 

Si aucun d’entre eux n’avait eut le contexte de la chose, chacun aurait immédiatement pensé que Magus était en fait l’ombre du jeune homme à l’allure avenante. Était-ce le cas ? Il ne pouvait que douter.

"Permettez-moi de me présenter, mon nom est Janus." Il eut un sourire calme en se pencha un instant en avant, dans l’esquisse d’une courbette, un bras dans le dos et l’autre main à plat sur sa poitrine, salutation Zealienne par tradition. "Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m’indiquer les vôtres ?"

Un autre sourire cette fois encore, néanmoins bien plus narquois que le précédent. De toute évidence, il connaissait bien au moins l’un d’entre eux et ne leur demandait cela que par pure politesse.

Glenn et Lucca ne savaient que faire. Lui répondre ? Mais depuis quand les ombres faisaient-elles de telles manières ? Et surtout, depuis quand ressemblaient-elles à cela ? Ils avaient bien entendu rapidement compris l’identité de la personne leur faisant face, mais cela demeurait cependant tout de même une situation incompréhensible. Ils n’étaient même plus certains de combattre à présent, le jeune homme ne présentant aucun signe d’hostilité apparent. 

Devant le silence de ses interlocuteurs, Janus choisit de poursuivre. "Il me semble que vous soyez troublés, ce que je peux concevoir. Néanmoins, et même si j’ai conscience de l’identité d’un des membres de votre groupe pour des raisons que vous reconnaîtrez évidentes, cela me conviendrait bien mieux de tous être capable de vous identifier."

Le chevalier décida, devant la bienséance du mage, de prendre la parole en premier, Lucca ne sachant comment agir. De son côté, Magus se taisait, observant le nouveau venu avec une certaine rancoeur. Il digérait mal le fait de se voir ainsi, si mièvre et attirant. "Je me nomme Glenn. La jeune femme se trouvant à mes côtés s’appelle Lucca et je suppose n’avoir nullement besoin de présenter le dernier memb-"

"Mon nom est Magus," le coupa-t-il tout de même. Et à mieux il réfléchir, cela n’avait pas été vain. Comment la copie lui faisant face aurait-elle put le savoir ? Elle n’avait de toute évidence jamais connu la même vie que la sienne et, par extension, jamais été forcée de changer de nom en son cours. Il était Magus, pas Janus, preuve faite que son vis-à-vis ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce dernier leva d’ailleurs un sourcil intrigué à l’entente de ce prénom lui étant complètement étranger, contrairement à ce qu’il aurait pu croire au départ.

"Magus ? Me serais-je donc trompé ? Cela me semble difficile à croire, pourtant… Il est vrai que la différence est notable," acheva-t-il avec un air méditatif.

"Il se trouve que Magus est en fa-"

"Un sorcier, tout simplement. Qui es-tu donc, Janus ?" reprit pour la seconde fois le Magistère. Lucca lui jeta un étrange regard. Elle ne comprenait pas exactement la raison de son intervention. Pour quelle raison cacher sa véritable identité à Janus ?

Pour Magus, la chose était simple. Quel intérêt de dévoiler son vrai visage à cet homme que la vie avait visiblement épargné ? Il n’aurait tout simplement pas compris. Ou plutôt si, au contraire. Le mage se savait vif d’esprit, et il se doutait qu’il ne l’aurait été que tout autant en ayant grandi à Zeal. Quelle aurait été sa réaction alors ? Apprendre que sa mère avait été consumée de folie par le pouvoir de Lavos, allant jusqu’à négliger ses propres enfants, provoquant l’exil de l’un et l’anéantissement de l’autre, qu’aurait-il bien pu ressentir ? Pas de la pitié, c’était certain, il se souvenait encore suffisamment de la personne qu’il avait été. Mais peut-être une espèce d’opprobre. Il se savait attaché à certaines causes. Sa soeur tout d’abord, son honneur ensuite. Quelle plus grande honte pouvait bien exister chez lui que d’avoir laissé périr la première et avoir perdu l’autre chez les Mystiques ? Aucune, c’était ce qu’il pensait. Faisant déjà face à son propre jugement quotidiennement, il ne souhaitait en aucun cas se retrouver confronté à un autre. Pas après une telle discussion avec Glenn qui plus était.

Janus prit un instant de pause, sans doute réfléchissant à la posture à aborder. "Je ne suis qu’un simple mage, sorcier," lui répondit-il.

Il avait désigné ainsi Magus sans qu’aucune animosité ne se dégage de ses propos, après tout, celui-ci s’était qualifié ainsi de lui-même et en rien ne semblait le connoter de négativité. Cependant, ce dernier avait perçu, de manière presque infime, le léger mépris dont il avait fait preuve. Bien entendu, nul d’autre que lui n’aurait pu le remarquer, mais cela lui déplut. Comment était-il devenu aussi doué à tout masquer ainsi ? Zeal en était probablement la réponse, et il ne put que sentir une vague d’envie le submerger brièvement à nouveau. Il aurait sacrifié bien des choses pour être à sa place.

"Je remarque également que vous me semblez bien dispersés, temporellement j’entends. De quelle époque venez-vous donc ? Dame Lucca ?" enchaîna-t-il presque immédiatement. Celle-ci rougit jusqu’aux oreilles en l’entendant lui parler ainsi, sachant pertinemment que Magus n’aurait jamais usé de ce ton doucereux avec elle.

"1000 A.D., du Royaume de Guardia. Mais je ne pense pas que vous vous figuriez ce que ça signifie, le nom de Guardia doit vous être inconnu," lui répondit-elle alors.

"Je vois des choses, ma Dame, et peux vous assurer avoir déjà entendu ce nom. Qu’en est-il de vous, Messire Glenn ?"

Le ton était presque le même que celui précédemment employé avec l’inventrice, à la seule différence qu’il l’avait cette fois-ci directement fixé droit dans les yeux. Apparemment, il jouait dans les deux tableaux, à moins qu’il n'ait eut pour habitude de s’adresser de cette manière à chaque personne qu’il rencontrait. Glenn tenta de soutenir son regard tant bien que mal, ce côté séducteur n’étant pas sans lui rappeler celui d’un certain sorcier présent à ses côtés. Simplement, ce dernier ne l’affichait qu’à de très rares occasions -bien qu’il ait pu en faire l’expérience plus souvent dernièrement- et Janus semblait bien plus exubérant que lui sur la question. "Je suis de 600 A.D., également du Royaume de Guardia," se contenta-t-il de dire avant de détourner le regard.

Janus sembla satisfait et ne fit aucun autre commentaire, avant de se tourner vers Magus qui lui jeta un regard méfiant. Avant même qu’il n’ait pu se permettre de lui poser la question, il lui répondit aussitôt. "600 A.D. également."

"Je vois. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi vos apparences diffèrent-elles autant ? Les sorciers sont-ils soumis à un quelconque code physique en 600 A.D. ?" Et voilà que l’ironie débutait. Magus détestait cela. Il se voyait toujours, plus beau, plus jeune, plus divertissant, plus agréable, mais ayant tout de même réussi à conserver cette singularité qu’il avait eut depuis l’enfance. Si l’homme en face de lui avait été son parfait opposé, les choses auraient été moins difficiles, il ne se serait absolument pas identifié et aurait simplement pu se moquer des bons sentiments de son autre lui. Cependant, il se trouvait toujours aussi vif, et ce côté qu’il avait au départ trouvé mièvre n’était en fait que le sarcasme déguisé dont il aimait faire preuve.

"Je ne suis pas humain, voilà tout," décida-t-il donc de lui répondre. Cela n’était en soi pas complètement faux, puisqu’étant devenu à moitié Mystique. Cependant, cela ne parut pas suffir à son double.

'Dans mon époque, nous avons cela également, les Illuminés et les Terriens. Serait-ce possible que ces classes aient demeuré à travers le temps ?" demanda Janus, à présent curieux. Toute plaisanterie l’avait quittée, du moins aux yeux de Magus, et il semblait désormais désireux de comprendre. N’étaient-ils pourtant pas venus originellement pour se battre ? Où toute cette discussion allait-elle bien pouvoir mener ? Cela n’était pas en posant des questions à tout va que tout allait avancer.

"En quelque sorte, oui," lui dit-il. Glenn et Lucca s’étaient trouvés en retrait de la conversation, comprenant que certains sujets ne voulaient pas être abordés par le mage, aussi se taisaient-ils afin d’éviter toute maladresse. Cependant, Janus semblait leur porter un tout autre intérêt. Si Magus l’intriguait, il lui fallait admettre que les deux autres lui plaisaient bien, l’inventrice jeune et pleine d’un charme frais des temps modernes, et l’épéiste d’allure noble et brave et à la prestance belle et bien présente. Aussi décida-t-il de reporter son attention sur eux. "Et vous donc, Messire Glenn, maîtrisez-vous la magie, comme nous autres les Illuminés ? Dame Lucca, ces différences ont-elles persévéré jusqu’à votre temps ?"

Chacun regarda l’autre, ne sachant pas quoi dire. 'Comment traiter de ce sujet sans aborder les distinctions fondamentales entre humains et Mystiques ? Cela impliquerait trahir Magus et le mettre au courant de la tragédie du Royaume de Zeal…' pensa le chevalier. L'inventrice, elle, se trouvait dans la même situation, se posant la même question en son for intérieur. Et voyant cela, Magus, qui n'avait déjà plus besoin de se prétendre agréable, décida d'agir.

"Parler de cela est une chose, mais que savons nous réellement de toi ? Rien, en vérité, si ce n'est que tu te prénommes Janus. D'où viens-tu ? De quelle époque ? Mais surtout, et c'est le plus important, que fais-tu ici ?"

Le jeune homme se tourna à nouveau vers lui, un peu brusque dans son geste. Il semblait déjà moins aimable qu'au cours de leurs précédents échanges, bien que tentant toujours d'afficher un air courtois et contenu. Et c'est à ce moment précis que Magus se rendit compte de ce qu'il se produisait réellement. "Je viens du Royaume de Zeal, en 12000 B.C. et fais partie de la caste des Illuminés. Je suis le prince héritier, fils de sa majesté la Reine Zeal."

Et ces paroles ne vinrent que confirmer ce qu'il penser. Alors que la copie allait se mettre à ajouter quelque chose, certainement afin de justifier sa présence, le sorcier s'approcha et lui assèna, le dévisageant froidement. "Dommage, l'illusion était presque parfaite."

En un éclair et sans que la copie n'ai pu esquisser n'aurait-ce été que l'ombre d'un geste, Magus invoqua sa faux, l'attrapa dans les ténèbres de sa magie et trancha le torse de Janus en deux. Sans saigner, ni même pousser un cri, le visage de celui-ci grimaça avant de s'effacer complètement, son corps faisant de même. Une simple vapeur violette s'échappa de l'image fantomatique, venant momentanément troubler la vision du Prophète qui ne relâcha pa sa garde immédiatement, scrutant de son regard perçant les moindres recoins de la chambre.

Glenn et Lucca, n'ayant absolument rien vu venir, dégainèrent leurs armes plus par réflexe que par réelle conscience d'un danger quelconque. Magus leur fit un signe léger, leur intimant de se rapprocher de lui. "Restez sur vos gardes."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" lui demanda la jeune femme, visiblement tout aussi troublée que le chevalier qui, lui, semblait analyser les informations à toute vitesse.

"L'ombre n'en était pas une, elle n'était que la production de l'esprit de la véritable !" lui répondit-il alors.

"Comment ça ?"

"L'ombre pour laquelle nous sommes à l'origine venu se trouve belle et bien dans cette pièce, mais elle a créé une illusion pour mieux nous perturber," tenta-t-il de mieux lui expliquer. 'Et pour mieux me faire du mal également, apparemment,' ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

"Mais comment cela se fait-il que tu ais saisi la supercherie ?" s'empressa de lui demander Glenn, "Cet homme que tu as transpercé aurait aussi bien pu être là véritable ombre, différant simplement de celles que nous avions eu l'habitude de rencontrer !"

"Ça n’en était pas une et même dans le cas contraire, une ombre reste un ennemi. Rien de bien dommageable donc, je l’aurais tué de toutes façons," répliqua le sorcier, avant de continuer. "Et il a fait l’erreur de parler de castes. Jamais je n’aurais utilisé ce mot."

"Pas même dans une réalité alternative dans laquelle tu aurais été élevé à Zeal ?"

"Non, jamais, je le sais."

Après tout, c’était Sarah qui l’en avait interdit. "Personne n’est inférieur, Janus, tous les êtres vivants sont égaux," lui avait-elle dit à l’époque. Il ne devait avoir que 6 ou 7 ans à ce moment-là, mais il avait suivit son conseil. Bien sûr, le petit garçon avait continué de considérer les Terriens avec du mépris, mais en faisait tout autant pour les Illuminés, à vrai dire, il n’était pas connu pour sa sociabilité déjà à l’époque. Néanmoins, il avait toujours écouté sa soeur.

"En revanche, je suis incapable de vous dire où se trouve la véritable ombre," se dépêcha-t-il d’ajouter. "Je suppose qu’elle doit utiliser des pouvoirs similaires aux miens, en terme de dimensions noires ou d’anti-matière, elle pourrait surgir de n’importe quel endroit."

"Et hormis ça, tu n’aurais pas au moins une bonne nouvelle à nous donner ? Je veux dire, nous sommes actuellement coincés dans la même pièce qu’un clone maléfique de ta personne, qui en soi ne respire pas la gentillesse à l’origine ! Est-ce que tu aurais une idée de comment procéder pour l’anéantir rapidement ? On ne sait pas de quoi elle peut être capable !" lui demanda Lucca, visiblement paniquée par la situation.

"Pas la moindre ! J’ai mis des années à peaufiner ma technique des dimensions noires, elle est infaillible."

"Et bien voyons ! Tu ne pouvais pas être autre chose qu’un génie en magie ?"

"Apparemment non, désolé d’être un atout majeur de l’équipe !"

"Et bien cet ‘atout majeur’ est en train de se retourner contre nous, ça rend tout de suite la chose moins utile !"

"Lucca, arrête de paniquer !"

Cette dernière voix fut celle de Glenn, souhaitant à tout prix éviter une quelconque dispute entre les deux. Ils pouvaient parfois se monter à la tête rapidement dans des situations de stress, la jeune fille à lunettes gardant peu facilement son calme, tout le contraire du mage que cela empêchait de réfléchir convenablement.

Voyant qu’elle s’était tut et que chacun le regardait à présent, il se racla la gorge rapidement. "Il nous faut analyser la situation. Cette ombre -sa projection en vérité- m’a semblée pour le moins bavarde. Certainement dans le but de se jouer de nous, bien entendu, mais il n’empêche. Peut-être pourrions-nous tirer profit de cela ?"

"Ça n’est…" commença Magus, "... Pas idiot, cela tient la route je suppose."

Semblant surpris, Glenn lui jeta un regard exaspéré avant de soupirer et poursuivre. "Contrairement à celle de Lucca, ou encore de Chrono ou de Marle, je pense que nous pourrions tenter de la contrarier, au moins afin qu’elle nous apparaisse, nous pourrions alors nous occuper de-"

Sans qu’il n’ait eu le temps d’achever sa proposition, un écran de fumée violette envahie la pièce, les aveuglant tous subitement. Une voix se fit alors entendre, plus rauque que celle de Janus et définitivement semblable à celle du sorcier cette fois-ci. "N'omettez-vous pas un détail important ?"

Un ricanement, puis le son du sort de barrière du Magistère.

"Si je peux m’exprimer ainsi, c’est donc que je suis capable de vous entendre et de vous comprendre. Vous ne parviendrez jamais à mettre au point un plan sans que je ne sois au courant !" poursuivit la voix. Et sur ces mots, un feu ardent embrasa la pièce toute entière.

Magus mit rapidement en place à son tour une barrière protégeant l’ancien amphibien, plus sensible à cet élément que lui. Quand à Lucca, cela ne pouvait tout simplement pas l’atteindre, et sachant cela, il ne s’inquiéta pas pour elle. Elle s’empressa alors de renchérir d’une fission maîtrisée et localisée, discernant une masse sombre derrière les cendres, toujours dos à ses compagnons. Entendant un vague son de douleur, elle sut qu’elle avait visé juste. "Il est de mon côté !" leur cria-t-elle.

Magus se retourna, renvoyant le brasier à son invocateur. Glenn, lui, se tint en retrait, incapable de contrer ce feu, guérissant les quelques brûlures que le mage avait subit. Le nouveau tintement de magie indiqua que leur adversaire avait changé de barrière. Et l’air s’électrifia tout à coup, la foudre tombant soudainement, éclairant la chambre de sa lumière.

Le sorcier renvoya son éclair à l’ombre, avant de se retourner vers ses coéquipiers. Lucca avait protégé Glenn, tout semblait allait bien. La barrière magique entourant le chevalier commença à faiblir avant de finalement disparaître. Magus voulut l’enchanter de nouveau mais se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas encore récupéré suffisamment d’énergie, venant tout juste de jeter un sort. L’inventrice décida alors d’agir, arme au poing, se décalant afin d’ajuster son tir. Le coup partit, touchant sa cible à la hanche gauche, avant que la silhouette ne disparaisse à nouveau.

Guettant toujours, Magus calcula le temps qu’il faudrait à son double avant le prochain sort. Leur répit était à peine d’une moitié de minute, aussi le mage se tourna-t-il vers Glenn afin de lui demander. "Penses-tu pouvoir tenir une prochain rafle sans barrière ?"

"Oui, cela devrait pouvoir se faire."

Et alors que le sorcier allait ajouter quelque chose à son adresse, il entendit un nouveau léger tintement, presque imperceptible. Bien, il savait dans quelle direction il se trouvait. Sans un mot, il tira légèrement sur le bout de la chemise de Glenn afin de lui indiquer sans se trahir la position de l’ombre, mais celui-ci eut un grand mouvement de recul, surpris et effrayé. Le contrecoup de ce que lui avait fait subir Magus plus tôt.

Cette hésitation fut la raison pour laquelle il mit une seconde de plus avant de se trouver prêt, incapable d’éviter le coup de faux venu lui trancher la peau, suivie de la vague glacée du double. Ses réflexes, fort heureusement, avaient fait leur travail, aussi Glenn ne se retrouva-t-il qu’en possession d’une simple entaille, bien que profonde, sur la jambe droite. Il avait tant bien que mal réussit à se faire épargner de la grande rasade d'eau, qu'il s'empressa d'ailleurs de renvoyer à "Janus". Invoquant sa magie, il fit signe à Lucca et à Magus discrètement, afin qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il tentait de faire.

L'inventaire jeta l'une de ses bombes en direction de leur adversaire, plus en guise de diversion que dans la tentative de faire de réels dégâts, tandis que Magus lui envoyait à son tour des pics de glace acérés. De son côté, Glenn était parvenu à suffisamment puiser dans ses forces magiques pour être capable d'enchaîner son attaque aqueuse et une estocade rapide à l'aide de la Masamune. L'attaquant demeurait une copie du Magistère, l'épée légendaire devait certainement faire le même effet sur lui que sur le véritable.

Mettant en action ses plans, il attendit que la jeune femme et le sorcier aient tous deux terminé leurs attaques avant de débuter la sienne. Fondant sur sa proie ne bougeant à présent plus, vraisemblablement gelée par l'eau et la glace l'ayant frappé auparavant et troublée par sa cécité, il l'atteignit rapidement, Masamune au poing, observant enfin l'apparence de l'ombre.

Il y ressemblait cette fois-ci, enveloppé d'un halo d'un violet sombre et inquiétant, à la mine plus creusée encore que celle de Magus et aux yeux d'un rouge luisant et inquiétant. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, ce fût trop tard pour lui, l'épéiste parvenant à lui planter la lame directement dans l'épaule, le torse hors d'atteinte. Il dû cependant s'écarter prestement suite à ce geste, l'entité se libérant de sa paralysie glaciale, raffermissant sa prise sur sa faux et se précipitant sur Glenn.

Le coup avait pourtant eut l'effet escompté. Sitôt que la magie de la Masamune ait pénétré son corps, "Janus" se vit dépossédé de toutes ses barrière, permettant à Lucca de l'attaquer directement. D'un rapide coup de pistolet, elle le toucha à la jambe, le faisant légèrement tituber. Magus renchérit alors, invoquant sa propre faux, se jetant sur son double qu'il perça de la pointe de sa lame, transperçant enfin son ventre. La copie eut un cri, un regard ivre de rage à l'intention de son modèle et disparu, ne laissant derrière lui que sa trainée de fumée parme. Cette fois-ci, et Magus le sentit, l'ombre n'était plus. En lui résonna alors une force nouvelle, éveillant subitement chaque parcelle de son corps, l'étourdissant tout d'abord.

Ses deux compagnons l'observèrent en silence, sachant ce qu'il se produisait. Aucun d'entre eux ne crut bon de faire un commentaire, aussi attendirent-ils que l'évolution du mage s'achève. Ce dernier se tourna en leur direction une fois chose faite, ne sachant quoi rajouter. En vérité, il avait surtout des excuses à formuler à Glenn, mais ne pouvait pas se permettre de les faire devant Lucca. Il se contenta donc de leur indiquer sans un mot, d'un simple geste de tête, le chemin de leur sortie.

Ils l'empruntèrent donc, firent le chemin inverse dans la forêt jusqu'à Epoch. Lors du trajet, l'inventrice parla en majorité, la tension du combat retombée mais celle de l'accrochage entre le chevalier et le sorcier toujours présente.

Ils rentrèrent sans mal à la Fin des Temps, où ils durent faire un rapide compte-rendu de leur exploration au reste de l'équipe, qui sembla surtout s'intéresser au fait de la conscience de l'ombre. Suite à cela, Magus et Glenn n'échangèrent aucun mot de plus, pas même un regard, chacun partant dans une direction différente. Robo, voyant cela, jeta un regard à Lucca, qui se contenta de lui soupirer. "Ça n'est qu'une question de temps. Il faudrait qu'ils apprennent à communiquer."


	8. Excuses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont chacun avait terriblement besoin pour continuer à avancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un nouveau chapitre ? Mais je déborde de productivité ma parole !  
> Celui-ci arrive directement pour Noël, et je suppose que cela tombe bien puisqu'il est un peu spécial... Par cela, j'entends qu'il contient mon tout premier lemon ! Je n'en avais jamais écrit auparavant et dois vous avouer avoir beaucoup apprécié. Malgré cela, je suis plus que stressée à l'idée que vous le lisiez ! (D'autant plus qu'il est assez long...)  
> Enfin, c'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension -mais pas autant que notre cher Glenn- que je vous le partage aujourd'hui, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !  
> Je vous encourage réellement à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, des conseils pour la prochaine fois ne me seraient pas de trop ! Je vous remercie d'avance et vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! :)

Une chambre peu éclairée, aux rares meubles grinçants. Un lit étroit, sur lequel deux hommes s'enlacent avec passion, dévorant le corps de l'autre. Un roulement de hanche, un autre, le lit qui craque sous leurs poids, le soupir de plaisir franchissant les lèvres du beau garçon aux cheveux verts sous le toucher de l'homme aux yeux rouges le surplombant et puis…

Plus rien. Un silence. La brutalité du réveil.

Magus, en sueur, reprit lentement ses esprits, tentant de se souvenir où il était. Une auberge à Médina, dans la même pièce que Marle et Ayla, avec lesquelles il était parti. Il n'avait eut l'occasion de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec Glenn depuis leur violente altercation et commençait à le ressentir fortement. Outre ses désirs manifestes, il souhaitait plus que tout retrouver la proximité de l’épéiste. Cela faisait un moment que l'ancien amphibien et lui ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ensemble en mission, aussi ne le voyait-il qu'à la Fin des Temps. Dans l'optique d'une longue discussion sérieuse qu’il savait inévitable après ses gestes, l'endroit n'était donc pas propice à ses attentes. Il fallait à Magus l'opportunité de se trouver en un endroit calme avec le chevalier, dans lequel il aurait tout le temps de tenter de le récupérer. Si son absence avant cela avait été pénible, depuis leurs baisers enflammés, leurs souvenirs persistaient en Magus ne désirant rien de plus que les vivre à nouveau.

Il se leva avant les deux jeunes femmes, s'enveloppant dans sa longue cape avant de sortir un instant. Le jour pointait à peine le bout de son nez et l'on ne pouvait voir que de la brume aux alentours. L'air était frais, aussi Magus ne regretta-t-il pas d'avoir pensé à se couvrir. Faisant quelques pas et s'éloignant peu à peu de l'auberge, il se trouva bientôt seul dans les grandes plaines du continent.

Il n'aimait pas forcément l'admettre mais cet endroit lui plaisait. La brise fraîche lui caressant les joues, le brouillard épais mais non poisseux donnant aux plaines un aspect énigmatique et attrayant, original, le soleil matinal pouvant être perçu très légèrement, éclairant presque imperceptiblement son chemin… Oui, définitivement, tout ceci était à son goût. Il prit le temps de flâner lentement, trouvant sa place au coeur de cette aube silencieuse.

Derrière lui cependant, il entendit quelques pas se rapprocher. Qui donc pouvait bien venir l’importuner ainsi, alors qu’il savourait une tranquillité dont il avait besoin ? La réponse à sa question muette ne tarda pas longtemps.

"Magus ?"

La jeune femme à l’épaisse chevelure blonde s’approcha encore un peu de lui, clairement hésitante, ayant certainement sentit le mécontentement du sorcier. Ayla discernait facilement les émotions émanant des autres, plus par pur instinct que par réelle conscience de sa capacité. Néanmoins, elle se tint en face de lui, scrutant son visage contrarié. "Magus pas dormir ? Pas fatigué ?"

"Ça ne sont pas tes affaires, laisse-moi donc tranquille, veux-tu," lui répondit-il froidement.

"Magus être compagnon de Ayla. Compagnons devoir aider quand tristes !" rétorqua-t-elle, d’un ton tout aussi catégorique mais plus doux que celui employé par Magus.

"Et compagnons devoir lâcher l’affaire lorsqu’elle ne les concerne pas !" lui dit-il, l’imitant tout d’abord avec un agacement palpable. "Et puis je ne suis pas triste, je préfère juste être seul et tu es en train de me déranger, espèce de femme des cavernes."

"Ayla pas être aveugle, voir Magus triste," lui dit-elle alors. Elle s’approcha encore de lui, se plantant en face, les mains sur les hanches. "Magus dire pourquoi !"

"Mais puisque je te dis qu’il n’y a rien ! Je te savais bornée et stupide mais pas à ce point. Laisse-moi, je ne me répèterai pas," s’énerva encore un peu plus le sorcier. Il ne supportait pas cette femme si rustre, si primitive. Sa manière de s’exprimer seule suffisait à l’irriter et il n’avait qu’une seule envie : se débarrasser d’elle. Aussi ses paroles suivantes le prirent-elles de court.

"Magus souffrir à cause Glenn. Être triste parce que disputés. Pas savoir comment faire excuses. Magus devoir parler ! Si Magus parler, Magus plus heureux. Pas devoir garder problèmes pour lui," lui dit-elle, toujours campée devant lui. "Si Magus pas vouloir parler avec Glenn, parler avec Ayla. Ayla savoir écouter problèmes."

Magus l’observa sans rien dire, plutôt hébété. Stupide ? Certainement pas. Il se rendait compte que la blonde était bien plus intelligente que ce que pouvait tout d’abord laisser supposer son langage et sa tenue. Primitive, certes, mais vive d’esprit.

"Magus pouvoir tout dire à Ayla, Ayla être là pour Magus,” ajouta-t-elle enfin, attendant finalement qu’il parle à son tour.

“Je ne vois pas en quoi…” commença-t-il avant de finalement s’interrompre. C’était la seconde fois déjà que l’on lui disait d’en parler. Glenn avant elle lui avait affirmé que ses problèmes ne pourraient trouver de solutions qu’en étant extériorisés. Certes, il n’avait pas su le faire avec lui, mais peut-être était-ce différent avec Ayla ? La femme était franche, à l’écoute et n’hésiterait pas à lui faire comprendre les fondements de ses soucis. Tandis qu’avec Glenn, le paramètre de leur étroite relation rentrait en compte, ce qui rendait les choses plus complexes. En un sens, il y avait en le chevalier un aspect intimidant, comme s’il allait lire en lui et en tirer les conséquences à sa place, une forme de risque en somme. Cela n’était pas le cas chez Ayla, elle fonctionnait à l’intuition.

Il soupira.

La jeune femme parut comprendre que cela signifiait qu’il abandonnait l’idée de lui résister, aussi s’assit-elle les jambes croisées sur le sol herbeux, terreux et humide, peu inquiétée par la rosée rafraîchissante mouillant sa peau. Magus se laissa à son tour choir au sol, s’asseyant sur un bout de sa cape afin de rester un minimum au sec. Et c’est ainsi qu’il se lança, exposant une part de sa vie à une personne avec laquelle il n’aurait pas même pensé avoir une discussion constructive un jour.

XXXXXXXXX

“Toi aimer Glenn ?”

La question avait en vérité été énoncée plus comme un fait que comme une réelle interrogation. Magus se braqua avant de rétorquer. “Non, bien sûr que non, c’est ridicule. Aimer est une chose ridicule.”

“Magus aimer Glenn comme Ayla aimer Kino. Ayla être forte, pas ridicule. Aimer pas ridicule, aimer être force,” lui répondit-elle, comme s’il s’agissait de la plus simple des évidences.

“Si s’en est une, comment cela se fait-il que je souffre autant ? Explique-moi donc cela, toi qui semble tout savoir !” ironisa-t-il. 

“Si Magus souffrir, Magus aimer Glenn. Amour être force quand amour être partagé. Toi pas partager amour avec Glenn, toi souffrir et Glenn souffrir aussi,” lui dit-elle naturellement.

En soi, il ne pouvait la contredire. Mais l’idée le dérangeait plus que tout. Peut-être n’était-il pas encore prêt à y faire face pour le moment. Ayla sembla le comprendre et changea alors de sujet. “Toi devoir faire excuses à Glenn vite, vite. Mais pas devant autres. Magus devoir être seul avec Glenn. Toi et Glenn avoir besoin temps seuls ensemble. Temps et excuses guérir disputes.”

Ce furent là ses derniers conseils. Ils avaient passé du temps ensemble, assis à même le sol de ces plaines herbeuses si immenses, s’étendant comme à l’infini. Magus lui avait avoué énormément de choses, notamment concernant son remord vis-à-vis de la mort de Sarah, mais également ce jour où il avait demandé, sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte tout d’abord, à Glenn de l’achever. Ayla l’avait attentivement écouté, faisant parfois des commentaires, d’autres non. Elle était directe, sans fioritures, et cela ne lui avait que permis de mieux se rendre compte de l'origine de ses problèmes. Il était complexe, en avait conscience, et depuis toujours ne faisait que s'empêtrer entre les différentes couches composant sa pensée. Ayla était arrivée, avait tout remis dans le bon ordre, supprimant ce qui importait peu et parasitait son esprit. Le Magistère avait été forcé de l’admettre ; jamais dans sa vie il ne s’était senti aussi apaisé. Ils avaient tant et tant parlé que le jour avait eut le temps de s’installer confortablement dans le ciel, le brouillard s’étant levé au fur et à mesure que le Soleil prenait ses droits sur la Lune, qui n’avait pas encore complètement disparu dans l’horizon.

Ils se levèrent, sachant tous deux que Marle serait mécontente de remarquer leur abandon nocturne, aussi pressèrent-ils le pas afin de parvenir à l’auberge le plus rapidement possible. Là-bas, ils trouvèrent la princesse prête à repartir, mais pas le moins du monde incommodée. Sans doute avait-elle saisit que ces adultes l’accompagnant avaient parfois besoin de se soustraire à sa compagnie trop juvénile pour leurs affaires complexes. Mature comme elle l’était, elle comprenait et l’acceptait. Ils repartirent accomplir la tâche pour laquelle ils étaient à l’origine venus et, devant le succès de la mission, retournèrent au vaisseau et à la Fin des Temps.

Une fois de retour à ce qui pouvait être considéré comme leur base, Magus demeura dans son coin, tout près du port d’attache d’Epoch, jetant un coup d’oeil rapide au chevalier se tenant debout aux côtés de Lucca. Celui-ci discutait avec elle d’un ton qu’il supposait léger, avant qu’il ne tourne à son tour discrètement la tête vers l’ancien Prophète. Il détourna immédiatement les yeux lorsqu’il vit que ce dernier l’observait, sans rien laisser paraître à son amie inventrice, tant son mouvement fût bref. Magus fit alors de même, ne souhaitant pas l’embarrasser davantage.

Il valait mieux qu'ils s'évitent encore un peu, avant que Magus ne trouve une solution pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls à seuls dans un endroit calme.

XXXXXXXXX

Cette solution survint finalement sans même que Magus ne tente quelque chose, une poignée d'heures seulement suite à son retour de Médina. Il leur fallait retourner en 12000 B.C., accompagnés de Robo cette fois-ci. Si l'équipe s'était retrouvée composée de cette manière, c'était simplement pour la raison que le trio originel était exténué et qu'Ayla avait décrété l'être également. Au fond de lui, Magus pensait se douter que la décision de cette dernière n'avait pas été prise par hasard. 

Si l'on aurait pu penser la présence de Robo problématique, cela n'était en fait absolument pas le cas. En effet, Lucca absente, il lui fallait se mettre en veille pour la nuit, impossible donc pour lui de les importuner. De plus, le fait qu'ils se rendent en Antiquité facilitait également les choses, des tentes de peaux individuelles à disposition, au lieu des chambres communes de la plupart des auberges des autres époques. Les conditions étaient donc idéales pour le Magistère.

Sans un mot toujours, ils embarquèrent. Du côté du chevalier, comme à son habitude, les choses étaient plus compliquées. S'il avait tenu à éviter le mage le plus possible les jours précédents, ç'avait avant tout été parce qu'il digérait encore mal ce qu'il s'était produit. Bien sûr, le bref aperçu qu'il avait eut de sa relation avec Magus lui manquait, mais il pensait que rien ne s'arrangerait s'il n'y avait pas également du travail de son côté. Tout s'était précipité, tout en conservant un rythme contradictoire bien trop lent pour eux. Néanmoins, il leur fallait prendre un semblant de recul, que Glenn considérait comme déjà accompli de son côté. Le reste était entre les mains de Magus.

Cependant, cela n'était pas ici la seule raison. Il avait également conscience du désir du mage et du sien, et ne voulait que rien ne se produise dans un tel climat. Il tentait ainsi d'ignorer la chaleur de son corps au souvenir des caresses de Magus ou le rouge qui lui montait aux joues lorsqu'il portait la main à son cou, la légère trace désormais presque totalement estompée faite par le magicien lui rappelant ses traînées de baisers.

C'est donc dans ces états d'esprit que se mirent en route les deux hommes, Robo démarrant Epoch, l'espace tremblant autour d'eux et de la neige apparaissant dans leur chant de vision subitement. Sans forcément plus attendre, l'androïde posa l'engin et tous descendirent, leurs pieds s'enfonçant dans la matière blanche et immaculée.

Ils se devaient de récupérer un item important, une simple pierre pourtant si Magus avait bien suivi. Il devait avouer ne pas réellement avoir prêté attention aux explications de Chrono, trop occupé à se figurer sa manière d’agir une fois le soir venu. Il devait s’excuser, et devait avouer n’avoir que très peu d'expérience en la matière, aussi y pensait-il beaucoup.

Se promenant sur la petite place du village des rescapés, Magus entendit un petit miaulement suivi d’un léger ronronnement. Il se retourna, reconnaissant Alfador. Il eut un très léger sourire en le voyant, il était clair que le chat lui manquait. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le récupérer, son quotidien bien trop dangereux pour la petite boule de fourrure. Alfador se colla à sa jambe, manifestant son contentement à son maître, parvenant toujours à l’identifier malgré toutes ces années qu’il avait vécu. C’était un animal intelligent, Magus l’avait toujours su. “C’est vot’ chat m’sieur ? Y vous suit partout !”

Le gamin l’ayant adopté, cependant, ne lui plaisait guère. Trop rustre pour son bel Alfador. Pourtant, lorsqu’il s’approcha de lui, le chat se laissa faire, bien que paraissant ennuyé. Alfador demeurait qui il était, identique en tous points à celui qu’il avait jadis été, mais avait tout de même dû apprendre à se passer de lui. Il lui fallait bien manger après tout ! ‘Espèce de petit opportuniste,’ se dit le magicien, moqueur.

Il se détourna alors du chat, sans répondre au môme qui l’oublia bien vite, câlinant le petit félin affectueusement. Glenn l’avait observé sans rien dire, mais au vu de son petit sourire, il était évident que la scène l’avait amusé. Ne prenant pas la peine de se justifier, il partit à la suite de Robo, qui était en train de négocier avec une jeune femme possédant vraisemblablement la pierre convoitée. Magus s’en désintéressa bien vite, mais comprit que leur histoire allait plus durer que prévu. Parfait, il n’en demandait pas plus.

Comme ils étaient déjà en soirée, la femme leur demanda simplement d’attendre le lendemain, leur proposant l’hébergement dans sa hutte. Ayant déjà leurs habitudes, les membres du trio refusèrent poliment, lui indiquant qu’ils avaient déjà tous trois un endroit où faire une halte. Le village s’était reconstruit peu à peu, agrandi, et si les conditions de vie étaient toujours globalement précaires, force était de constater qu’il ne manquait aucunement de place et de toits où loger. Sortant de la hutte sous le soleil du crépuscule, chacun convint d’une heure et d’un endroit auxquels se rejoindre le jour suivant, avant de se séparer afin de gagner leurs quartiers respectifs. Magus fit de même, bien entendu, mais sentit son ventre se nouer à l’approche de la nuit. Il comptait se présenter à la porte de Glenn sitôt le Soleil couché, et voilà que le moment arrivait à grands pas. Il s’assit sur son petit lit de camp, répétant une dernière fois les quelques mots qu’il avait prévu.

Pourtant, lorsqu’il se retrouva finalement devant la yourte au toit de paille, il avait oublié toutes ses précédentes répétitions, se contentant d'interpeller le chevalier afin de ne pas le surprendre. “Glenn ? Puis-je entrer ?”

Il y eut un instant de silence avant qu’une voix calme ne lui réponde. “Oui, tu le peux.”  
Il écarta alors la tenture obstruant l’entrée et parvint dans la petite pièce. Glenn était assis sur le lit, vêtu d’une simple chemise et de ses braies, visiblement sur le point de se coucher. Une bougie à la faible lueur était allumée dans un recoin de la hutte et reflétait sur les longs cheveux détachés de l’épéiste un éclat orangeâtre. L’intimité de tout ceci rappela subitement à l’homme l’un de ses récents rêves mais il entreprit de chasser aussi vite qu’il était arrivé ce détail de son esprit.

Glenn eut une fausse et brève toux, attirant l’attention du mage qui s’était en effet tut depuis son arrivée dans la salle. Il se concentra à nouveau et chercha du coin de l’oeil un endroit où s’asseoir, sachant pertinemment qu’ils en auraient certainement pour un moment. “Derrière toi, la petite chaise,” lui dit alors le chevalier.

Le Prophète prit place et se tourna vers Glenn, qui était resté sur le lit. “Je ne sais pas par où commencer,” lui annonça-t-il.

Le chevalier l’observa, lui laissant le temps de réfléchir.

“Je voulais revenir sur mes actes d’il y a deux jours,” débuta-t-il, “ Je suis… Profondément désolé.”

S’il avait su tout l’orgueil qu’il avait dû mettre de côté afin de prononcer ces mots… En réalité, c’était le cas, Glenn avait parfaitement conscience de combien cela coûtait au sorcier, et se doutait qu’il n’avait pas dû rester inactif ces derniers jours. Il supposait qu’il avait enfin dû s’ouvrir à quelqu’un, sans quoi tout ce chemin jusqu’au pardon n’aurait pas été effectué, du moins pas aussi rapidement. “J’accepte ces excuses,” lui répondit-il lentement. 

Cela surprit le mage qui avait pensé qu'il lui aurait fallu plus de temps pour en arriver à une telle réponse. Néanmoins, il n'était pas venu uniquement pour cela.

“Mais je ne souhaite pas m’arrêter là,” poursuivit-il alors,” je voudrais également te remercier pour tes mots, Glenn. Ils m’ont permis d’avancer encore un peu plus, de réaliser certaines choses sans lesquelles… Sans lesquelles je serais demeuré toujours encore un peu ce Magistère que je hais tant.”

“Dans ce cas, c’est à mon tour de m’excuser,” l’interrompit-t-il un instant. “Même si tu affirmes qu’elles t’ont aidé, cela n’en annule pas leur violence. Mes paroles étaient de trop, je les regrette.”

“Je t’assure qu’elles étaient nécessaires, Glenn.”

Le silence revint alors dans la hutte. Gêné de leur mutisme, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ne savait pas forcément comment agir. Il avait envie de l’embrasser… Mais d’un autre côté, Magus était-il également venu pour cela ? Ils n’entretenaient pas une relation classique, aussi était-elle fragile et troublée par les récents événements, indéfinie en vérité. Était-ce correct ? Le sorcier souhaitait peut-être encore un peu de temps pour lui, d’espace… Il se questionnait énormément et l’absence de réaction de la part de l’autre ne l’aidait aucunement. En cet instant, le mage affichait un air impénétrable.

Glenn se dit alors qu’il n’y avait aucun mal à tenter. Après tout, le dialogue était revenu, les excuses acceptées des deux côtés, et Magus n’aurait qu’à lui signifier son désaccord si jamais il le trouvait trop oppressant. Il se leva donc, faisait relever sa tête à son vis-à-vis, semblant ne pas comprendre son objectif. Il commença à s’approcher de lui, tout d’abord hésitant, puis, au fur et à mesure, gagnant de l’assurance. Lorsqu’il se trouva devant la chaise sur laquelle était assis le Prophète, il plaça sa main sur sa joue, passa son pouce doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure et le regarda droit dans les yeux, à présent à sa hauteur. 

“Magus," commença-t-il, et sa voix ressembla plus à un soupir lui échappant, "puis-je…"

Il n’eut pas le temps d’achever sa phrase que ce dernier lia ses lèvres aux siennes, l’embrassant comme s’il n’y avait eu de lendemain. Passant alors ses mains sur la nuque de l’autre, ses paupières à présent closes, faisant glisser ses longues et douces mèches vertes entre ses doigts fins, Magus l'attira contre lui. Glenn s'assit comme il le put sur ses genoux, dans le but d'approfondir leur contact. 

Le mage le serra plus fort et lorsqu'il sentit les bras du chevalier l'entourer à son tour, son cœur eut un violent soubresaut dans sa poitrine. Il entrouvrit sa bouche légèrement, incitant l'autre à faire de même.

Un gémissement se fit alors entendre, sans qu'il ne puisse déterminer s'il s'agissait du sien ou de celui de Glenn. Mais qu'importait son origine, cela n'eut pour effet que de le faire s'embraser encore un peu plus de désir. Leurs langues s'unissant, il se permit de descendre l'une de ses mains en une lente caresse le long du dos de l'épéiste jusqu'au creux de ses reins, lui arrachant un frisson. Puis, sans qu'il ne puisse tout d'abord le comprendre, le jeune homme se détacha de lui, se levant à nouveau.

Craignant de n'être allé trop loin, Magus rouvrit les yeux, scrutant le visage de l'autre. C'est en voyant cette lueur de désir incandescente dans les siens qu'il saisit que cette nuit allait marquer un tournant dans leur relation. Glenn avait envie de lui, terriblement. Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, il se sentait prêt pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Magus se leva à son tour, rejoignant son compagnon, l'enlaçant étroitement, prenant une fois encore possession de ses lèvres. Celui-ci se perdit dans ses gestes et tenta maladroitement de détacher la fibule fermant sa cape afin de la lui retirer, se reculant toujours plus vers le petit lit de camp.

Le morceau de tissu tomba au sol sans qu’aucun des deux n’en soit inquiété. Au contraire, Magus encouragea l’autre à aller plus loin, quittant son corps un instant pour venir retirer son plastron, qui rejoignit bien vite sa cape. Le torse désormais nu, il se colla contre Glenn qui ne put s’empêcher de rougir devant cette première vision de l’homme à moitié dévêtu. Il avait chaud, plus chaud que tout, et le contact du corps froid du sorcier le fit tressaillir tant il contrastait avec sa peau bouillante à travers sa chemise. 

Magus passa alors une de ses mains sous le tissu qu’il jugeait à présent gênant, seule entrave l’empêchant de savourer pleinement les sensations de sa chair contre celle de Glenn. Ce dernier sursauta, pris de court mais également appréhensif. Le Prophète ne fit rien d’autre que le caresser, sans chercher à aller plus loin. “Je ne ferais rien que tu ne m’autorises,” lui susurra-t-il alors à l’oreille, ayant quitté sa bouche pour son cou, repassant sur la marque s’effaçant qu’il lui avait faite quelques jours plus tôt, rougissant la peau de nouveau, “Je n’irais plus loin que si tu me le demandes.”

Glenn tenta alors de lui répondre, une quantité de soupirs s’échappant seulement de sa bouche au lieu de réels mots, sentant la langue de Magus tracer son chemin sur sa gorge, remontant en une traînée de baisers jusqu’à sa joue. “Je… Ah ! Je t’en…” fut-il simplement capable de prononcer.

Il essaya de reprendre son souffle, devenu court par la faute du mage qui, dans un élan d’empathie, décida de faire une pause dans ses attentions. Glenn put donc finalement lui murmurer, prenant son visage entre ses mains. “Je t’en prie, ne t’arrête point…”

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Magus pour qu’il perde le peu de retenue qu’il avait tenté de conserver jusque-là. Se heurtant finalement au lit, il souleva des mains les pans de la chemise de Glenn, avant de la faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Se trouvant enfin exposé, ce dernier frémit, dévoré du regard par l’homme aux cheveux bleutés. Oh, qu’il le trouvait beau, désirable, indécent, ainsi s’offrant à lui comme il ne l’avait jamais fait pour quiconque auparavant. 

Magus entraîna doucement Glenn avec lui sur le lit, fondant son corps au sien, l’embrassant de toutes parts. Le surplombant, il descendit lentement ses mains, prenant le temps de s’arrêter à sa taille, le touchant du bout des doigts, le faisant se cambrer sous ses gestes légers. Le jeune homme joignit sa bouche à la sienne une énième fois, s’accrochant à lui comme il le pouvait, ne sachant comment agir mais désirant plus que tout que cet instant ne se termine jamais. 

C’est alors qu’il sentit Magus s’aventurer plus bas, là où personne ne l’avait jamais touché. Tout son corps se tendit, la main du mage se glissant dans son pantalon, effleurant la courbe de ses fesses sans s’y attarder, échouant sur sa hanche. L’autre, quand à elle, vint se placer sur son épaule, la caressant, comme pour lui signifier de se détendre, qu’il était attentif. Il se détacha alors de ses lèvres, plongeant son regard rassurant dans le sien, Glenn tant intimidé qu’il enfouit rapidement son visage rouge à la fois d’embarras et de plaisir dans le cou de son vis-à-vis. 

"Tu n'as pas à être gêné, Glenn," lui dit-il, la main qu'il avait sur son épaule remontant pour aller se perdre dans les longs cheveux verts qu'il aimait tant, avant d'ajouter, "je veux te voir."

Deux yeux embrumés se posèrent alors sur lui, timides mais accusateurs, avant qu'il n'obtienne une réponse de la part du chevalier. "C'est si facile pour toi de dire cela, tu n'es point dans ma situation !"

Il retint un nouveau gémissement, serrant les dents, le mage continuant à caresser sa hanche qu'il ne put s'empêcher de tendre en sa direction, l'incitant à le toucher toujours plus. "Non, en effet," rit-il doucement, avant de rétorquer d'un ton joueur, "Mais peut-être pourrais-tu tenter de me rendre la pareille ? Il serait dommage que tu sois le seul à en profiter…"

Glenn rougit d'autant plus qu'il prit enfin conscience, pour la première fois depuis le début de leurs réjouissances, que son désir s'était éveillé au creux de ses cuisses. Magus glissa une de ses jambes entre les siennes, y appliquant une pression légère mais suffisante pour que l'épéiste laisse échapper un bruit de pure satisfaction.

Malgré son précédent commentaire, Magus devait avouer qu'il n'avait nul eut besoin de contact pour être dans le même état que Glenn, débordant tant de sensualité, d'érotisme et de lascivité que son corps tout entier avait répondu à son appel ardent. Le chevalier cru cependant avoir été égoïste, se contentant de recevoir sans donner, aussi tenta-t-il un mouvement audacieux avec le courage qui lui restait. Quittant les épaules du mage, il vint placer ses mains sur sa taille, l'abaissant contre la sienne en un soupir.

À la liaison de leurs deux corps, le sorcier gémit, à la surprise de Glenn, sentant le début de son érection contre lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit dans un tel état, et l'idée qu'il en soit à l'origine lui paraissait si surréaliste qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire. Néanmoins, il se sentit comme électrisé par ce fait, de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à déborder de passion. Sa propre virilité durcit ainsi plus encore, se frottant contre celle de Magus.

Leurs bas devenaient de plus en plus gênants pour eux, entravant leur plaisir, mais Glenn ne parvint à se décider de les ôter, que cela ait été le sien ou celui du mage. Ce dernier le fit donc à sa place, commençant par le sien afin de mettre l'autre en confiance. Faisant glisser la toile le long de ses hanches le plus lentement qu'il le put, ce qui était difficile au vue de son état, il se libéra enfin de cette prison de tissu, à présent entièrement nu, son sexe érigé visible, surplombant toujours Glenn. Ses bottes l'avaient quitté et l'intégralité de ses vêtements parsemait ça et là le sol de terre battue de la hutte.

C'était la toute première fois qu'il était donné à Glenn l'occasion d'observer un autre sexe que le sien. Bien sûr, il avait vécu à une époque et dans un contexte supposant que cela n'eut été le cas, mais sa grande pudeur tout d'abord, ainsi que sa transformation ensuite l'avaient épargné de tout contact. Il y avait bien eut cette fois, jeune adolescent, où des gardes de Cyrus avaient tenté de faire de lui un homme en l'emmenant dans une de ces maisons closes qu'ils pouvaient fréquenter. Sitôt arrivé dans la chambre, où une jeune femme l'attendait, il avait fui, pas le moins du monde tenté par l'expérience et totalement effrayé. À présent qu'il y faisait enfin face, à presque 30 ans, il était plus que tout intimidé, mais également entièrement excité à cette vue. Il fit courir une main hasardeuse sur la taille de Magus, avant d'hésiter et de descendre un peu plus bas. Sans y toucher directement, il le frôla, arrachant à l'homme un grognement presque imperceptible.

Ce dernier décida alors de reprendre possession de ses lèvres, le touchant toujours entièrement sans retenue, avant de s'arrêter à la limite de son pubis. Il sembla chercher à nouveau son accord, qu'il trouva immédiatement dans un geste de tête ferme de l'épéiste qui l'encouragea à poursuivre, non sans déglutir bruyamment. D'une main habile, il défit enfin le petit lacet faisant office de fermeture à ses bas, avant de l'en délester complètement. Le pantalon rejoignit ainsi le reste des affaires déjà éparpillées au sol.

Magus retint son souffle. Il était tout simplement magnifique. 

Désormais qu'il pouvait l'observer dans sa totalité, il fit passer son regard sur chaque millimètre de peau dévoilée, appréciant la douceur de Glenn, toujours contrastée par sa rigueur. Seigneur, qu'il était désirable. Quelque chose, il ne sut quoi, retourna violemment son estomac en quelques secondes, un sentiment qui le rendit encore plus dur qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait besoin d'honorer ce corps qu'il trouvait si parfait, qu'il avait tant attendu. 

Sans crier gare, il vint caresser la longueur de Glenn, qui sentit une vague de plaisir monter en lui, avant de déposer sur son torse une multitude de baisers, s'arrêtant par endroits afin de mieux marquer sa beau, arrachant toujours plus de gémissements de plaisir à l'homme dont l'esprit s'était vidé de toute cohérence. Alors qu'il allait tenter de prendre la parole pour lui dire de ralentir, sa jouissance se rapprochant de plus en plus, il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide l'enserrer. Une flopée de bruits plus obscènes les uns que les autres lui échappèrent alors, tandis que la bouche du mage s'affairait sur son sexe tendu.

"Ma- Ah ! Je… Je va-" furent les seules choses qu'il parvint à dire entre deux respirations devenues saccadées. Le sorcier avait compris, bien sûr, et savait pertinemment qu'étant sa première fois, il n'allait plus durer très longtemps. Néanmoins, il continua à le satisfaire, de la sueur perlant sur son corps, penché entre ses cuisses.

En un râle, Glenn se répandit finalement dans sa bouche, savourant la sensation de son orgasme le temps qu'elle dura. Mais une fois ce délai passé, il s'écarta un peu de l'autre, se confondant en excuses, mortifié de s’être laissé aller ainsi. "Je suis si désolé d'avoir… Je veux dire, c'était si grossier de ma part et-"

Magus l'arrêta d'un rire. "Si cela me dérangeait, je ne me serais pas donné la peine de le faire en premier lieu ! N'ai crainte," ajouta-t-il alors, s'approchant à nouveau de lui, l'enlaçant, collant une fois encore son corps au sien, "je sais que ce je fais et peux t'assurer avoir trouvé cela très agréable."

Glenn ne se trouvait pas en position de le contredire, sentant son membre pressé contre lui. Il se demanda alors ce qu'il lui convenait de faire. Lui rendre la pareille ? Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il aurait pu s'y prendre. Dans ce cas… Il avait beau avoir déjà joui, la sensation de chaleur présente dans son corps n'avait pas encore disparu, et la vision du corps de Magus l'emplissait d'envies. Il continua donc à le caresser, le serrant toujours plus contre lui. Était-il capable de lui procurer autant de plaisir ? Il voulait essayer, rien que dans l'espoir de voir son visage si convaincu et fier se tordre dans la jouissance en une expression de pure luxure, rien que pour le faire rougir à son tour, lui faire perdre ses moyens autant qu’à lui auparavant.

Il mit ses craintes du ridicule de côté. Après tout, il avait réussi, uniquement grâce à la simple exposition de son corps, à le mettre dans tous ses états, il était clair qu'il lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Il ne devait plus s’inquiéter de ne pas lui suffir, le Prophète lui ayant démontré maintes et maintes fois le contraire. Son expression changea radicalement et ses gestes se firent moins hésitants, bien que toujours maladroits à cause de son inexpérience.

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Magus ne s'était pas attendue, c'était que Glenn ne le renverse de côté, inversant leurs rôles, se plaçant au-dessus de lui. Il eut un léger sourire avant de le laisser l’embrasser, Glenn tentant de diriger l’acte cette fois. Les doigts de Magus se perdirent encore dans sa crinière aux reflets verts, tandis qu’il dépendait du baiser, ne devenant que gémissement contre ses lèvres. Glenn décida alors de se pencher, imitant le trajet qu’avait effectué le sorcier sur son propre corps de sa langue, s’arrêtant tout de même avant de poser timidement ses mains sur son membre dressé. Il ne se sentait pas encore capable d’y mettre la bouche, se disait-il, aussi le caressa-t-il du mieux qu’il put, encouragé par ses bruits de bien-être. 

Magus n’avait pas autant espéré pour ce soir -à vrai dire il n'avait d'origine absolument rien prévu- aussi était-il ravi par la tournure qu’avaient pris les événements. Bien sûr, les vas et viens étaient un peu trop lents, trop novices, mais le toucher de Glenn était suffisant, la vision de Glenn était suffisante, l'odeur de Glenn, le goût de sa peau, le son de sa voix, haletante contre lui… Tout cela, oui, suffisait à allumer en lui un désir profond.

Le chevalier lui aussi se sentait à nouveau excité par toutes ces sensations l'assaillant, la chaleur créée par leur échanges se propageant dans la pièce. Rien que l'idée d'être en train de satisfaire le mage lui paraissait indécente et terriblement attirante, il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre ainsi, tout à sa merci comme il n'avait jamais pensé l'avoir un jour.

Les mouvements de bassin de Magus se firent plus brusques, son corps plus quémandeur, son érection si tendue que s'en était presque douloureux. Glenn n'y tint plus, se redressa, se plaçant de sorte qu'il puisse à la fois se toucher et continuer de faire plaisir au mage. Ce dernier, devant une telle vision du chevalier se gratifiant tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, pratiquement assit sur lui, brisant brièvement leur contact visuel pour rejetter sa tête en arrière en un long gémissement plaintif, ne pût se retenir. D'un geste assuré, il colla son sexe au sien, assurant autour la main de Glenn avec la sienne. Leurs vas et viens de firent plus rapides, sentant la raideur de l'autre et leur désir.

Finalement, Magus atteignit la jouissance, se tendant dans un spasme de plaisir, sa semence tâchant à la fois son bas-ventre et celui de Glenn. Ce dernier, devant une vision aussi érotique et la sensation du corps chaud sous le sien, suivit immédiatement. Il se laissa retomber, épuisé contre le torse de l'homme aux yeux rouges à présent fermés, les réminiscences de son plaisir emplissant son esprit. Machinalement, il passa ses bras autour de Glenn, l'attirant contre lui dans une étreinte n'ayant plus rien de sexuel, simplement reposante.

Cela le surprit assez sans lui déplaire sur l'instant, ne s'attendant pas à un geste aussi affectueux. Cependant, il y mit fin bien assez vite, dérangé par cet aspect tendre et inhabituel. Magus lui aussi se trouva gêné, et ne fit donc aucun commentaire sur ce fait.

Glenn tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager du corps du magicien, la taille problématique du lit n'aidant en rien la manœuvre. Il parvint néanmoins à se faire une place à ses côtés, remontant les fourrures épaisses du lit afin de se réchauffer, le froid de l'hiver éternel revenant à grands pas dans la tente, leurs ébats passés. Magus fit de même, se recouvrant avec ce qu'il restait de peaux. "Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je reste ici ?" lui demanda-t-il, peu désireux de sortir à nouveau dans la neige glacée qui l'attendait au dehors.

"Non, ne garde simplement point toutes les couvertures pour toi !" lui répondit-il.

Il eut un instant d'hésitation avant de poursuivre, ne sachant s'il faisait bien de revenir là-dessus ou non. "C'était très… appréciable," lui dit-il seulement.

Magus se tourna vers lui, l'observant avec un sourire moqueur. " 'Appréciable', voyez-vous cela ! Je dois avouer avoir été surpris par ton audace, Glenn, je ne m'attendais pas à autant…" il chercha un instant ses mots, "... d'exhibition de ta part."

L'épéiste rougit à ces paroles, se contentant de rétorquer, "Cela n'a pas eut l'air de te déplaire."

"Non, en effet, c'était très 'appréciable' " ricana-t-il tout d'abord, se jouant de lui, avant de reprendre un air un peu plus sérieux. "Et je suis satisfait t'apprendre que ta première expérience t'a plu."

Suite à ces mots, Glenn ne sut plus où se mettre. Il n'avait jamais réellement évoqué le fait qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait avec personne, était-ce à ce point-là visible ? Il ne releva cependant pas, se questionnant de son côté sur Magus. Il savait vraisemblablement très bien ce qu'il faisait, avait de l'expérience dans le domaine. Comment ? Il avait grandi parmi les Mystiques, il lui semblait difficile d'imaginer qu'il ait eût beaucoup d'occasions de se retrouver en compagnie de jeunes hommes, ou bien encore de jeunes femmes, le pensant tout à fait à l'aise avec les deux genres. Il décida de ne pas aborder le sujet. Chaque souvenir lié aux Mystiques d'une manière ou d'une autre aurait pu réveiller chez Magus d'anciennes douleurs, d'anciens chocs, et il aimait trop l'ambiance dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne l'aurait sacrifiée au profit d'aucune révélation, aussi importante aurait-elle été.

Face à face, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Magus, il l'observa encore un moment, en silence. Il détailla ce visage si singulier, aux contours secs, ces yeux fins à la couleur inhumaine, cette peau dénuée de pigmentation, grise et pâle, ces oreilles si pointues, cette bouche dans laquelle se trouvaient deux canines à l'apparence de crocs, visibles lorsqu'il souriait, le plus souvent de mépris. Un visage qui avait dû souffrir plus que tout.

Glenn éteignit finalement la bougie d'un geste de la main rapide, plongeant la hutte dans le noir. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil cependant, ses yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité, les rayons de la Lune brillant sur la neige en extérieur éclairant légèrement l'intérieur mal isolé de la cabane, il posa une dernière fois sa main sur la joue de Magus. 

En un mouvement, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avec une grande douceur.

Puis il se retourna et s'endormit lentement, sa respiration s'apaisant et berçant l'homme encore éveillé à ses côtés.

Ce dernier ne parvint pas à dormir tout de suite, trop troublé pour cela, redoutant ses rêves futurs, plongeant finalement progressivement dans le sommeil, toujours conscient de la présence de Glenn à ses côtés.

XXXXXXXXX

Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, le silence régnait encore. 

Il dormait souvent peu, aussi devait-il encore être tôt, Glenn toujours assoupi à ses côtés. Il se redressa un peu, le froid venant le saisir brutalement alors que les couvertures glissaient, exposant son corps. Il décida tout de même de se lever, plus par habitude de sa solitude matinale que par réelle volonté.

Magus s'extirpa du lit en un mouvement léger et habile, dans le but d'éviter de réveiller le chevalier. Debout, il s'étira, sa chair mise à nue frissonnant au contact de l'air. Mais alors qu'il se baissa afin de récupérer son pantalon au sol, un murmure l'arrêta. "Magus… Pourrais-tu rester ?"

Il se releva, se tournant vers le lit. Glenn le regardait, à demi endormi encore. Il n'avait visiblement pas été assez discret.

Il eut un instant d'hésitation. Avant de finalement lâcher son pantalon, rejoignant le lit afin de s'y blottir à nouveau.

Sa peau entra en contact avec celle de Glenn, que sa fraîcheur ne sembla pas déranger. Il fut cependant incapable de fermer les yeux une nouvelle fois, la main du chevalier trouvant la sienne dans la semi obscurité.

Glenn non plus ne se rendormit pas, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait.

Il fut cependant incapable de lâcher sa main, Magus entremêlant ses doigts aux siens.

Plus de retour en arrière à présent : le cap franchi avait ouvert une brèche.


	9. Temporalité.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui leur fit prendre conscience de son cours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Et bien, cela fait longtemps, n'est ce pas ?  
> Je suis d'avance désolée pour ce retard, mais je ne parvenais pas à écrire une suite convenable. J'ai revu les grandes lignes de mon récit et suis désormais de retour, avec une suite et une fin toutes tracées ! Enfin, cela ne veut pas non plus dire que je serai particulièrement rapide, malheureusement. Les pannes d'inspiration sont si vites arrivées !  
> D'autres notes seront présentes à la fin de chapitre, et je vous demanderai d'y prêter particulièrement attention s'il vous plaît. Cela concerne ce chapitre, ainsi que les précédents bien sûr, concernant l'écriture et la description des personnages. Je tiens réellement à mettre en avant un point par rapport à ma manière de décrire les personnages.  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture, et rendez-vous à la fin !

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de ce passage de leur nuit.

Le lendemain, ils agissèrent comme ils avaient toujours eut l'habitude de le faire auparavant, accomplissant leur mission et rentrant à la Fin des Temps. Aucun soupçon de la part de Robo, bien sûr, ils avaient été suffisamment discrets, bien qu'il était évident que leur relation n'était déjà plus si secrète. 

La pierre qu’ils étaient parvenus à se procurer revint ainsi à Lucca, laquelle leur assura finalement qu’elle parviendrait à en faire ce qu’elle souhaitait. Ne lui manquaient désormais plus qu’une visite chez son père, puis une autre chez Melchior, afin d’optimiser au mieux ses chances de réussite. Un voyage en 1000 A.D. s’imposait donc de fait.

Ils étaient tous exténués, aussi décidèrent-ils d'un commun accord de patienter avant de repartir à l'aventure. La pierre pouvait encore attendre, rien n'était urgent.

La pierre - selon la jeune femme - leur permettrait, une fois un peu façonnée, d’augmenter les compétences des portails et d’Epoch, permettant des voyages par groupes de quatre, peut-être même plus, ou bien encore la visite d’époques encore inconnues. Il ne fallait en aucun cas sous-estimer l'importance d'une telle découverte, puisqu'il était certain qu'elle leur permettrait d'obtenir plus d'informations sur Lavos. S'approcher de l'an 1999 était devenu une nécessité, après avoir réalisé la puissance de l'entité dans le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin et leur défaite cuisante. Plus jamais ils ne se risqueraient à perdre un membre de leur équipe, jamais.

Quelques jours passèrent, du moins c'est ce qui leur sembla, et c'est ainsi que le sujet de la pierre fut remis sur le tapis.

"Je pense partir aujourd'hui," annonça Lucca, "Je voudrais quand-même éviter de repousser ça encore trop longtemps."

Tous approuvèrent, et la question des accompagnateurs posée suite à cela. Voyager par groupes de trois était toujours plus sûr, bien que l'an 1000 ait bel et bien été le plus exempt de tout danger.

Chrono, pourtant habituellement silencieux et l’ayant été jusque-là, décida alors de prendre la parole. Timidement tout d’abord, il demanda à Lucca s’il lui était possible de partir avec elle. Celle-ci lui affirma qu'elle en serait ravie, avant de s'interroger sur son attitude réservée. Elle était sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance, rien concernant le jeune homme ne pouvait lui échapper.

“Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas rentré. Ma mère me manque," avoua-t-il simplement.

L’inventrice lança à son ami un regard compatissant. “Bien sûr. Je comprends, je comprends," lui répondit-elle.

“Je me demandais si je ne pouvais pas y rester quelques jours en fait. Pour elle, ça doit bien faire des semaines que je pars elle ne sait où et que je ne rentre plus,” ajouta-t-il d'une traite alors.

Alors que Lucca allait ouvrir la bouche afin de répliquer, Ayla ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, renchérissant immédiatement. “Ayla manquer Kino et tribu Ioka aussi. Vouloir rentrer.”

Lucca resta alors muette, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Ramener Chrono en 1000 A.D. était une chose, assez simple en vérité puisque sur le chemin, mais l’y laisser et emmener Ayla en -65 000 B.C. en était une toute autre. En termes de complications temporelles, elle n’était pas certaine que tout fonctionne correctement.

Si seul Chrono avait souhaité demeurer un temps au Présent, ils auraient pu retourner le chercher plus tard, sans que cela n’ait posé de quelconque problème. Certes, il aurait gagné quelques semaines, quelques mois peut-être, mais rien de réellement grave, il fallait l’avouer. Cependant, que se produirait-il si Ayla faisait de même de son côté ? Ils n’étaient pas capable de déterminer la différence véritable de l’écoulement du temps entre les différentes époques et la Fin des Temps, aussi serait-il complexe de déterminer quand retourner chercher l’un et l’autre respectivement. Et il était évidemment hors de question de confier la clé stabilisatrice à l’un d’eux, sans quoi tous auraient été bloqués. D’une certaine façon, trop de paramètres étaient incertains pour se permettre une telle chose.

Par le passé, la situation s’était déjà produite, c’était vrai. Mais les membres dispersés avaient alors certains objectifs, propres à leurs époques respectives. Aujourd’hui, tous oeuvraient pour la même cause, et perdre l’un d’eux aurait été impensable.

Devant cette impasse, Lucca choisit alors de se tourner vers le vieil homme. Après tout, il était le sage du Temps, maître des lieux et unique détenteur - du moins à leur connaissance - du savoir lié aux portails. Il avait bien évidemment tout écouté et compris sans même qu’elle n’ait eu à les lui énoncer les interrogations de la jeune femme.

Cependant, il ne prit pas la parole immédiatement, se contentant de penser. Jauger la situation, certainement.

“Traverser le temps comporte un prix, jeunes gens,” commença-t-il, “Mais il est vrai que de nombreux avant vous ont déjà tenté d’y déroger.”

Gaspar fit une pause, brusquement pris d’une quinte de toux, puis poursuivit. “Il existe un moyen d’appréhender le temps qui passe ici. Bien sûr, cela n’est pas complètement exact, mais a au moins le mérite d’être approximatif.”

Une lueur d’espoir s’alluma dans les yeux de Chrono, Ayla et Lucca. “Comment exactement ?” demandèrent-ils.

“Patience, patience,” répondit le vieil homme devant leur empressement, “Il s’agit en vérité d’un objet. Tout comme l’Oeuf du Temps, il fait parti de ces artefacts à la nature inconnue et à l’immense potentiel. Il vous faudra simplement apprendre à l’exploiter, tout comme vous l’avez fait afin de ramener votre ami.”

Et là-dessus, il leur faisait confiance. Ces jeunes avaient, après tout, déjà fait preuve de leur capacité à éveiller le potentiel de tels artefacts. Un de plus ne serait certainement pas un souci.

Ainsi, d’une de ses poches il tira un sablier. 

Il était ouvragé, aux dorures complexes et certainement composé d’un métal précieux. Le verre était d’une transparence bleutée, brillant, donnant à l’objet un aspect étincelant. Tout simplement magnifique, voilà ce qu’il était. Cependant, un détail venait rompre son harmonie : il était vide. Pas de sable, ni même de liquide ne pouvait être observé à l'intérieur, rendant dès lors le sablier inutile. On aurait ainsi pu le prendre pour un simple objet de décoration, rien de plus.

Le vieil homme le tendit à Marle, se trouvant à ses côtés, afin qu’elle puisse l’inspecter.

“Comme vous pouvez le voir, il est vide. Rien ne coule, ni ne glisse en son sein,” se permit-il simplement d'ajouter.

L’objet passa de mains en mains rapidement, avant de se retrouver entre celles de Magus. C’était étrange, mais quelque chose dans son allure lui évoquait comme un lointain souvenir, sans toutefois qu’il ne sache lequel.

Le silence se prolongea. Gaspar ne semblait donner signe d’attention à présent, emporté dans une contemplation intérieure. Tous l’observaient, sans oser l’interrompre, mais la tête emplie de bien trop de questions. Comment étaient-ils supposés user de l’objet ? Sans en connaître ni le mode d’emploi, ni le moyen de le remplir, c’était chose impossible. Le groupe tout entier attendait donc une explication, qui tarda pourtant.

“Comment l’utiliser alors ?” énonça finalement Lucca à voix haute. Et bien lui en prit, car cela permit à Gaspar de sortir de la transe dans laquelle il était entré suite à l’évocation du sablier. De vieux souvenirs ressurgissants, sans doute.

“Il vous faudra remplir ce sablier,” dit-il enfin, “Et pour cela vous servir de la Brume du Temps. Je ne m’attends pas à ce que vous sachiez comment vous en procurer, je l’ignore moi-même.”

Une nouvelle pause.

“Mais si cela peut être un conseil.... Dans ces cités magiques des anciens temps, avant que cette pauvre femme ne perde la raison… Vous auriez été capables d’en obtenir. Jadis les hommes l’utilisaient afin de conserver les corps et les esprits. Je ne peux vous en dire plus, si ce n’est que désormais que le Royaume a chuté, il vous sera ardu d’en obtenir.”

La tâche semblait irréalisable alors. La Brume n’était plus, disparue en même temps que ses créateurs, et le Royaume de Zeal déjà tombé dans l'oubli.

“En vérité, il pourrait exister une solution,” ajouta tout de même le vieil homme, ravivant l’espoir de ses interlocuteurs. Il semblait réfléchir en même temps qu’eux, certainement afin de trouver une piste, même minime, qui aurait permi de les mettre sur une voie.

“Le Gardien…,” continua-t-il, “Le Gardien s’en servait, il y a de cela de nombreuses années. Peut-être en a-t-il laissé quelque part, sachant la folie de la Reine trop grande.”

“Mais Belthasar est mort, et son savoir avec lui,” rétorqua immédiatement Magus, “Il ne reste plus aucune trace de ses oeuvres que l’on ne possède déjà.”

C’était une impasse, rien de plus. A moins que...

“Vous semblez omettre un détail, maître Magus,” intervint alors Robo.

Comment ?

La surprise devait être visible sur son visage, alors que sur celui de Glenn apparaissait un air de compréhension. “Une des création de Belthasar n’est point en notre possession. Et demeure, transcendant le temps et l’espace,” se contenta-t-il de compléter.

Le Songe Obscur.

Cela aurait pu expliquer bien des choses, notamment la raison de sa perduration à travers les époques. Conserver les corps et les esprits, n’était-ce pas ce que Gaspar avait dit ? Et au fond de lui, Magus se souvenait de ces coutumes qu’il avait observé, enfant, où un défunt, un objet, une chose dont on souhaitait se souvenir était enveloppée de Brume et placée dans un réceptacle, afin de vivre même dans la mort. Soudainement, il comprit d’où venait ce sentiment de familiarité vis-à-vis du sablier ; il émanait de lui quelque chose de zealien.

C’était la seule réponse possible. Le seul espoir, également. Et cela ne faisait que bien trop longtemps que le sombre vaisseau demeurait dans le ciel, l’obstruant de sa noirceur.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi tarder désormais ? Ils savaient où aller, avaient déjà commencé à explorer les lieux, sans pour autant achever leur tâche, faute de réels motifs et pour cause de motivations plus importantes. Le retour de Chrono, par exemple. La pierre et ses pouvoirs pouvaient encore patienter un moment, cela ne posait aucun problème.

Mais alors que chacun semblait s’être entendu sur le fait qu’il fallait partir, Chrono posa une question que tous redoutaient. “Qui ira ?”

Un immense silence s'abattit sur l’assemblée. Il s’agissait de Zeal. C’était tout, excepté une mince affaire.

‘Évidemment,’ se dit Magus, ‘Toujours. Il faut toujours que cela finisse par avoir un rapport avec moi.’

Il ne voulait pas y aller, bien entendu, mais d’un autre côté, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser s’aventurer seuls les autres membres du groupe dans ce lieu si vicieux. S’il y avait une personne capable de prévoir le machiavélisme de sa mère, c'était bien lui.

“J’en suis,” leur annonça-t-il, ”Et c’est non négociable.”

Jamais ils n’auraient ne serait-ce que l’ombre d’un espoir de s’en sortir sans lui.

“A vrai dire, j'espérais que tu te proposes de toi-même. Nous aurons besoin de toi, c’est certain, mais jamais je n’aurais voulu t’imposer une nouvelle confrontation avec… Elle,” répondit alors Chrono. Cette considération aurait pu toucher quelqu’un d’autre que lui, mais Magus se contenta de penser à cet instant qu’il était peut-être finalement tombé avec plus intelligents qu’il ne le croyait. Seuls des imbéciles finis auraient foncé tête baissée dans le piège qu’était le Songe Obscur sans profiter du guide qu’ils avaient à leur disposition. Enfin, disposition était un bien grand mot.

“Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à y aller par contre, si possible,” ajouta le jeune homme, “Sachant que la requête vient de moi, ça peut sembler un peu égoïste mais… Ma dernière confrontation avec la Reine est encore un peu trop fraîche dans mon esprit…”

“J’irai. Ca ne fait rien, Chrono, nous comprenons.”

C’était la jeune princesse qui venait de prendre la parole, à la surprise générale. Mais, une fois rapidement passée, tous comprirent qu’elle avait fait de Zeal et Lavos une affaire personnelle depuis que ces derniers avaient tué Chrono. Déjà folle de rage à l’époque, découvrant la destruction de son futur, cela n’avait fait qu’attiser son ressentiment envers ses ennemis.

“Magus, Marle… Qui d’autre se propose ?” demanda Lucca, lançant un regard en biais à l’adresse de Glenn. Celui-ci secoua négativement la tête. Il avait beau s’être reposé, à l’instar, de ses coéquipiers, il demeurait éreinté, sa nuit passée avec Magus n’améliorant en aucun cas la chose. Mine de rien, il avait beaucoup à l’esprit et souhaitait un peu d’espace, chose dont le mage ne lui tint pas rigueur. Il ne se voyait définitivement pas faire le trajet à travers le Songe Obscur. De plus, Marle déjà présente, il n’avait pas l’impression de pouvoir apporter quoi que ce soit de plus à l’équipe.

Magus, en un sens, fut presque… déçu. Il s’était à vrai dire attendu à une telle réponse mais la compagnie de Glenn lui était définitivement plaisante.

Qu’importait, il leur fallait avancer au plus vite dans leurs projets. Et si ce que le vieil homme avait affirmé était vrai, alors ils auraient bientôt tout le temps leur étant nécessaire.

“Je peux vous accompagner si vous le désirez,” avança alors Robo. Aucune objection ne fut faite, et la petite équipe demeura donc ainsi.

XXXXXXXXX

Lorsque Epoch les déposa sur l’étroit rebord venteux composant l’entrée du Songe Obscur, il faisait froid. Magus, enveloppé dans sa cape ne le ressentit pas tout de suite, mais c’est en voyant Marle grelotter qu’il compris qu’il faisait un peu plus que simplement frais. Heureusement, ils n’allaient pas tarder à pénétrer dans l’enceinte de la construction, leur assurant par la même occasion un tant soit peu de chaleur. 

Ils rentrèrent et se souvinrent alors de l’immensité glaciale du lieu. Loin d’être complètement réchauffée, la jeune princesse cessa néanmoins de claquer des dents. Leurs pas résonnaient dans les longues allées grises et métalliques du vaisseau, ne faisant alors qu'amplifier l'impression de solitude infinie émanant de ce lieu si triste, si austère, dangereux.

La conversation ne le concernant que très peu, Marle peu encline à adresser directement la parole au mage lorsque cela n’était pas nécessaire, Magus se contentait de réfléchir dans son coin, tentant de faire abstraction des babillages incessant de la jeune fille et de son compagnon.

Bien évidemment, son esprit dériva rapidement sur l’unique distraction qu’il possédait depuis désormais quelques semaines : Glenn.

‘C’en devient presque redondant, à la longue,’ tenta-t-il de se convaincre, sans toutefois y parvenir. Le chevalier constituait en une personne bien trop intéressante pour qu’il en vienne à le trouver ennuyeux par la force de l’habitude. 

Leur première étreinte à présent passée, la timidité de Glenn semblait avoir drastiquement diminué. Le matin de leur départ du village, il s’était même autorisé un instant de plus afin de profiter de l’intimité du mage. Bien entendu, il demeurait, et comme l’avaient encore prouvé les précédents jours, un peu distant par moments. Malgré ce qu’il avait bien pu dire, sa proximité avec Magus était encore difficile à admettre. De plus, il était également moins à l'aise que le sorcier à propos de tous ces actes d'ordre charnel, rougissant toujours à certaines allusions clairement sexuelles et explicites, mais leur dernière embrassade s’était faite plus longue, plus téméraire. Magus appréciait grandement cela, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que sa frustration était d'autant plus grande, désormais que le chevalier faisait fit de moins de réserve. Il aurait sacrifié beaucoup si cela avait signifié pouvoir le posséder dès à présent. 

Cependant, si le chevalier découvrait, expérimentait, mettant apparemment tout de même ses interrogations les plus sérieuses de côté, Magus, lui, n'en était pas vraiment capable. Oh, bien sûr, il était plus que plaisant pour lui de fréquenter Glenn, et chaque moment passé avec lui n'avait pour effet que de le faire le désirer plus encore. Pourtant il n'était pas capable d'envoyer au loin ses pensées. Son affection.

L’instant de leur nuit en était un parfait exemple, ne pouvant se le sortir de l’esprit bien qu’il eût souhaité à la fois l’oublier et le revivre une fois encore.

C’était si étrange pour lui de simplement y penser, de le concevoir. En un sens, il devait s’avouer qu’il n’aurait pu ignorer cela plus longtemps, mais tout de même. Il considérait ce genre de pensées négatif, bien que parfois agréable. Lorsqu’il était auprès de Glenn, par exemple. Loin, ou bien lorsqu’il lui arrivait de douter, cela lui faisait mal.

Il savait qu'il devrait s'en charger un jour, mais cela se ferait en compagnie de Glenn, qu'il souhaitait laisser vivre et profiter pour l'instant. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la toute première fois qu'il se permettait de faire ce qu'il désirait ? Il ne voulait pas l'entraver tout de suite avec ses sentiments importuns.

Là encore, c’était une nouveauté. ‘Préserver Glenn ? Depuis quand en ai-je l’envie ?’

S’il en venait à souhaiter la protection d’un autre être que lui-même, comment survivrait-il ? Que se passerait-il le jour où il lui faudrait choisir entre Glenn et lui ? Et il n’y avait aucun doute pour lui que cela se produirait inévitablement, leurs objectifs, leurs chemins bien trop différents.

Enfin, cela n’était pas le propos. La véritable question, dans l’immédiat, était de savoir quand est-ce qu’ils auraient à nouveau l’occasion de se retrouver seuls. Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas affirmé que cela n’était que de l’attraction, purement physique ? Glenn ayant approuvé, il n'avait nul besoin de se retenir, et il devait avouer être très contenté de leur petit arrangement.

Encore une fois, cela ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Tout était éphémère. Le jour viendrait bien plus tôt qu’il ne puisse l’imaginer où tout cela ne lui suffirait plus… Et où il devrait alors faire un choix.

A moins que la force des choses n’en vienne à choisir à sa place.

Leur expédition s’éternisait. Marle et lui avait évidemment déjà mit les pieds en ce lieu auparavant, en compagnie d’Ayla, mais s’étaient résolus la première fois à rebrousser chemin à la première occasion possible, en rencontrant les deux Nus. Ils avaient, à l’époque, pris conscience du fossé les séparant de la puissance de Lavos et avaient de fait souhaité s’améliorer avant de retenter la chose. Désormais, il leur était d’avis que l’entreprise était possible, et qu’il leur suffirait de quitter le vaisseau une fois la Brume récupérée, si Brume il y avait. Néanmoins, leur objectif se trouvait bien plus au-delà, dans les entrailles même du Songe Obscur. Et cela signifiait aux côtés de Zeal.

Enfin, il leur fallait avancer. Bien que le temps n'ait pas réellement pressé, aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait s'attarder en ces lieux plus que nécessaire, ce qui se comprenait facilement.

De salle en salle, ils ne firent que très peu de pauses, progressant rapidement. Le complexe était immense, et ils savaient qu'ils n'en auraient pas atteint le bout avant au moins le lendemain. Aussi, au bout de quelques heures, trouvant une pièce finalement déserte, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter. Ils n'avaient pas conscience du jour et de la nuit là où ils se trouvaient, mais fort était à parier qu'il faisait à présent sombre au-dehors.

Assis de manière assez disparate, Marle et Robo se trouvaient un peu à l'écart de Magus, ce qui sembla ne pas le déranger le moins du monde. De leur côté, les deux autres avaient poursuivi leur discussion, le mage décidant de n'y prêter qu'une oreille peu attentive. Après tout, cela n'était pas non plus comme s'il était complètement exclu de la conversation, les deux autres parlant d'une voix ne se voulant ni discrète, ni spécialement basse.

Et ce qu'il entendit piqua définitivement son intérêt, bien qu'il ne l'eût pas présumé en premier lieu.

"... Et tu penses que ça serait la raison pour laquelle il a été capable de revenir ?”

C’était les derniers fragments qu’il était parvenu à saisir. La princesse observait Robo d’un oeil inquisiteur, ce dernier ne lui répondant pas immédiatement.

“Oui, je le pense. J’ai eu le temps d’y réfléchir, pendant ces 400 années. Le Chrono Trigger est un potentiel, n’est ce pas ? C’est ce que Gaspar nous avait dit. Mais un potentiel implique un élément déclencheur le révélant, autre qu’une expédition en haut d’une montagne.”

Marle acquiesça et Magus sentit sa curiosité s’accroître. Quelles avaient été les précédentes explications ? Il n’y avait pas été suffisamment attentif, à son grand désarroi. Et le demander était évidemment hors de question, venant de lui. Il ne comptait certainement pas s’y abaisser.

Cependant, Marle, loin d’être simplette, remarqua rapidement l’attention du sorcier portée à présent sur leur discussion. Elle ne l’appréciait guère, un peu rancunière et toujours méfiante, et Magus ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur - au contraire, il y voyait plutôt là une expression de bon sens - mais elle se tourna tout de même vers lui afin de lui indiquer plus en détail ce dont ils étaient en train de parler. Dans l’espoir certainement de le voir y ajouter quelque chose, afin de confirmer ou bien encore de compléter leur théorie.

“Je me demandais pourquoi le vieil homme nous avait donné l’Oeuf. Et le Sablier aussi. Ce que je veux dire,” tenta-t-elle de s’expliquer devant le haussement de sourcil de Magus, “C’est qu’il est à la Fin des Temps depuis déjà de nombreuses années. Nous ne sommes pas les premiers à y avoir atterrit alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous ?”

Magus commençait à reconstruire la conversation de sa tête. Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi avoir décidé de leur donner l’opportunité de sauver Chrono plutôt qu’un autre, avant lui ? Ou même plutôt qu’une autre, qu’il aurait pu connaître… Bien sûr, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à Sarah.

“Peut-être… Peut-être que c’est parce qu’il savait que Chrono avait un rôle à jouer ? Ou bien par sympathie ? Ou bien simplement… Parce qu’il savait que c’était possible ? Parce qu’il se doutait que, cette fois, il y avait une chance que le potentiel de l’Oeuf soit activé pour Chrono ?” continua-t-elle. Elle scrutait son visage, comme si elle s’attendait à ce qu’y transparaissent quelques émotions ou réactions. Un trouble peut-être ?

C’est ce qu’elle obtint.

L’esprit de Magus avait fonctionné à toute vitesse, processant cette théorie en un éclair. Si cela avait été possible pour Chrono, si c’était bel et bien pour cette dernière raison que la jeune fille avait évoqué que cela s’était produit, alors…

“... Alors cela impliquerait l’existence de conditions qui, si remplies, permettent un retour ?” dit-il à haute voix. Marle l’observa un instant.

“Certainement, oui,” acquiesça-t-elle.

Magus n’avait, à vrai dire, jamais réellement pensé les choses sous cet angle. Bien évidemment, toute la partie de la poupée clone l’avait fait s’interroger - pourquoi nécessiter cela, plus qu’autre chose ? - mais il l’avait pourtant rapidement effacé de son esprit. Une erreur, avec le recul. S’il existait des conditions, même inconnues, elles pouvaient toujours être découvertes puis remplies par ses soins ! Cela offrait un nombre incalculable de nouvelles possibilités. Et toutes concernaient sa soeur, sans surprise. Quand à la question de remplir ces conditions… Augmenter les capacités d’Epoch ne signifiait-il pas l’accession à de nouvelles zones temporelles ? Et ainsi, le moyen d’atteindre Sarah, une nouvelle fois.

Oh, il était certain que tout cela allait engendrer d’immenses changements temporels, et n’allait définitivement pas plaire, ni aux membres du groupe, ni au vieux Gaspar lui-même. Mais au fond, peu importait pour lui. Seule Sarah comptait. Et jamais il n’avait été sur une piste aussi concrète que celle-ci.

S’étant de nouveau brièvement perdu dans ses pensées, il s’en arracha rapidement, sentant le regard désormais interrogateur de Marle sur lui. Méfiante à l’origine, elle devait certainement être en train de se demander ce qu’il pouvait bien se produire dans son esprit en ce moment. Elle sentait que quelque chose se tramait, elle le savait. A vrai dire, Magus en était arrivé à reconnaître qu’aucun d’entre-eux n’était idiot, bien que celui lui ait coûté. 

En un sens donc, Marle avait raison de se poser la question ; les réflexions du mage n’étaient en aucun cas en son avantage et elle aurait été la première à les désapprouver, puis à tenter de l’arrêter, si jamais il avait un jour souhaité les mettre en oeuvre. Ce qui était à présent son objectif, au diable le bon sens et la demi-mesure. Il voulait sauver Sarah, il le ferait, même si dans cette optique il aurait dû aller jusqu’à sacrifier sa propre vie pour elle.

Enfin, cela méritait réflexion, en somme.

Il rendit son regard à Marle, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Celle-ci paru préoccupée par ce manque de répondant mais n’insista pas, sachant la chose inutile.

Se retournant alors, elle s’allongea à même le sol, usant de sa sacoche comme d’un oreiller. “Je vais dormir quelques heures,” leur dit-elle.

Décidant de faire de même, Magus s’enveloppa dans sa cape, toujours dans son recoin de la salle, et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Ils allaient tous avoir besoin d’énergie.

XXXXXXXXX

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard seulement, suffisamment reposé à son goût. Non loin de lui, Marle était encore assoupie, et Robo semblait éteint. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à patienter dans ce cas.

Cela ne prit en fait pas bien longtemps. Dans l’heure suivant son éveil, Marle sortit à son tour de son somme, baillant quelque peu alors qu’elle se leva, s’étirant au passage. Il fallait dire que le sol dur et froid était loin d’être confortable, et que tout son corps était à présent un peu ankylosé. Elle décida de rester debout, toisant Magus de sa hauteur.

“Je me pose des questions,” lui dit-elle.

Magus ne dit rien.

“Tu sais que je ne t’ai jamais fait confiance, et je ne compte pas changer ça prochainement,” ajouta-t-elle, sans se formaliser de son absence de réaction, “Et je pense que tu ne me tiens pas spécialement en haute estime non plus. Pas que je t’en veuille, bien sûr.”

Elle fit une pause, comme pour jauger l’attention du sorcier, puis, voyant qu’il l’écoutait, elle poursuivit. “Je sais aussi que tu ne répondras jamais à certaines de ces questions. Pas honnêtement en tous cas. Mais en dépit de tout ça, nous sommes censés être une équipe. Et je pense que nous devrions nous comporter comme tel, compte tenu de l’endroit dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Ca ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir mais je pense qu’il faudrait qu’on discute un peu à propos de cet endroit, toi et moi.”

Magus hocha la tête en un mouvement bref, puis lui demanda. “Que veux-tu savoir ?”

“Je ne connais pas Zeal,” lui répondit-elle, “Je ne sais pas à quoi m’attendre ici. Ni même si nous allons la croiser. mais sois sûre que si elle se place en travers de notre chemin, je n’hésiterai pas. Je hais cette femme.”

‘Voilà au moins un point sur lequel nous nous accordons,’ pensa Magus.

“Quelles sont ses capacités ? Est-ce qu’en plus de la magie, elle sait se battre ? Quel est son type de magie ? En gros, quelles informations pourraient m’être utiles en cas de combat.”

Magus prit un temps pour réfléchir avant de lui répondre. “De ce que je sais, elle n’est que magicienne. Mais c’est une Zealienne. Sa magie est différente de la tienne, ou même de celle des autres.”

“Comment ça ?”

“Ce que vous appelez magie n’en est en fait qu’une forme très primitive, peu semblable à celle des Illuminés. Ce que tu possèdes n’est qu’élémentaire, et c’est normal : tu n’as récupéré que des fragments d’héritage magique. Beaucoup de choses se sont perdues chez les Hommes, après la chute de Zeal.”

“Je me souviens qu’on m’ait tenu un discours similaire à Kajar, oui. Mais du coup, quelles sont les principales différences ? Tu dois les connaître, tu es bien Zealien toi aussi, et pas n’importe lequel.”

Magus grimaça suite à ce rappel. A l’époque, il aurait tout donné pour se débarrasser de ses pouvoirs magiques et, par la même occasion, de toute chose l’ayant lié à son sang et à son rang. Aujourd’hui, il déplorait sa faiblesse, mais ne souhaitait toujours pas être associé à cette femme et à cette lignée. Mais il y avait dans les paroles de la jeune femme un fond de vérité.

“J’ai grandi chez les Mystiques,” lui rappela-t-il, “Ma magie a évolué différemment.”

“Peut-être, mais même petit, tu devais bien avoir tes pouvoirs, non ?” renchérit-elle immédiatement.

Il resta silencieux un instant, afin de bien choisir ses mots. Elle était bien la dernière à laquelle il aurait souhaité expliquer ses états d’âme d’enfant ! 

“Personne n’avait remarqué leur éveil,” déclara-t-il finalement, espérant qu’elle comprenne que cet aspect de la conversation était clos. C’eût le mérite de fonctionner, bien heureusement, Marle sembla sceptique mais ne poussa pas la chose plus loin. Alors, il poursuivit.

“La magie des Illuminés est plus complète et repose moins sur les éléments primordiaux. Ou plutôt, elle permet de les combiner. Par exemple…” il chercha un instant avant de soupirer : il n’avait d’autre choix que de se mettre lui-même en scène, “Je suis à la fois capable d’utiliser la foudre, la glace, le feu. Et à l’aide de tous ces éléments, j'ai fait le choix de développer une matière noire, ainsi que toute une panoplie de sorts propres aux ténèbres."

"Je vois. Je suppose que ça implique que Zeal a elle-même choisi de développer ce qui lui semblait lui correspondre le plus ?"

"Exactement."

"Donc ses pouvoirs relèvent plus de sa personnalité en somme… Dans ce cas, tu es tout indiqué pour en savoir quelque chose !"

Magus tiqua. "... C'est cela. Enfin, tu parles comme si ça n'était pas votre cas, à toi et aux autres. Au contraire. Les Zealiens choisissent en fonction de leur personnalité, mais chez vous, le lien est inconscient. La nature de votre magie est bien plus révélatrice."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?" lui demanda-t-elle, n'appréciant que très peu le ton qu'il venait d'employer. Il paraissait arrogant et sec, comme s'il lui suffisait de lui jeter un coup d'oeil pour comprendre la personne simple et inférieure qu'elle était. Et c'est ce que Magus tenta de faire, une analyse, piqué par le fait qu'elle lui rappelât sans cesse qui était sa mère.

"Magie d'eau, de glace plus précisément. Magie de vie, de guérison, de soutien. Bien sûr," et il sourit, de la manière la plus insolente possible, "Tu tiens aux autres. Tu veux faire tout ton possible pour les aider, les soigner. Comme une petite sainte."

Il ricana un instant, sous le regard terriblement colérique de Marle. "Mais malgré l'eau, il ne s'agit que de glace ! De la glace dure et froide. Tu aides, évidemment, mais tu ne te fais pas aider. Indomptable, la princesse en fuite, hmm ? Qui croit qu'elle est libre et qu'elle n'a pas d'ordres à recevoir."

Il rit une fois de plus, la voyant bouillonner de l’intérieur. C’était gratuit, il le savait, mais il considérait qu’elle l’avait mérité. En soi, Glenn avait bien fait de ne pas les accompagner, il aurait désapprouvé avec véhémence son attitude. Mais Marle n’allait pas rester sans rien dire, loin de là. Personne ne pouvait s’attaquer à elle de cette manière et Magus était allé trop loin.

"Crois-tu qu'un prince enlevé vaille mieux ?" lui asséna-t-elle sèchement, "Un prince qui a fait le pauvre choix des ténèbres dans le but de paraître intimidant, mais qui plie le genou devant l'ennemi pour finalement s'y allier ! Tu n’es absolument pas bien placé pour me critiquer, tu m’entends ?!»

Elle était toujours debout et s'était campée devant lui, menaçante. Mais lui le fut encore plus lorsqu'il décida de se lever à son tour, la dépassant alors de plusieurs têtes. Il était dans une colère noire. Cependant, cela n’eut aucunement l’air d’affecter la jeune fille.

"Ne pense pas pouvoir me réduire à ta piètre analyse. Et si tu me traites encore une seule fois de prince, je peux t'assurer que-"

Marle ne lui laissa tout simplement pas le temps de finir. "Si ma description te déplaît, sache que je ne fais que te renvoyer l'image que tu offres ! Et qui d'autre qu'un prince embrasse des grenouilles en leur rendant forme humaine ? Ton attitude est contradictoire, Magus."

'La garce..!" pensa Magus. Elle avait pourtant raison, il le savait, c'était un bien piètre homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Il s’apprêtait à répliquer une fois de plus, surenchérissant ses menaces, lorsqu'un son soutenu se fit entendre. Robo venait apparemment de sortir de sa veille.

Cela signifiait la reprise de leur expédition, et ainsi la fin de ses explications avant qu’ils ne se remettent en route.

Marle lui jeta un nouveau regard, accompagné d’un haussement de sourcil semblant signifier ‘Alors ? Quelle est la réponse à ma question en définitive ?’ Bien sûr, il leur fallait passer à autre chose à présent, au grand damne de Magus. Il ne voulait pas la laisser s’en sortir aussi facilement, d’autant plus qu’elle semblait à présent se penser en position de force vis-à-vis de lui.

Cela n’était absolument pas une chose qu’il souhaitait la laisser penser.

Il souffla bruyamment, agacé. “La connaissant, il faudra s’attendre à de la magie du vide. Annihilation, ce type de choses, en plus d’une parfaite maîtrise des élémentaires,” ajouta-t-il enfin, avant de s’avancer en direction de la sortie de la salle. Se penchant vers Marle lorsqu’il passa près d’elle, il se contenta de lui murmurer à l’oreille, en guise d’avertissement. “Prend garde. Qui sait ce qui pourrait t’arriver si l’envie te reprenait de me parler ainsi ? Me pousser à bout serait une grave erreur, je te pense plus maligne que ça…”

Sans se démonter, Marle le foudroya du regard mais n’ajouta rien. Le temps n’était plus aux querelles.

Robo sembla ne pas tout saisir quand à l’atmosphère pesante entre eux, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il évitait de se mêler aux affaires des autres, à moins que ceux-ci ne l’aient explicitement incité à y prendre part.

Finalement, ils reprirent leur route. Quelques combats toujours, bien entendu, mais ils se trouvaient désormais dans une zone encore inexplorée du Songe Obscur. On ressentait l’influence de Lavos à présent, l’air était plus lourd, et le froid les ayant saisi précédemment avait disparu, remplacé par une sorte de chaleur, trop légère pour les importuner réellement mais bien trop lourde pour qu’ils aient pu l’ignorer. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches de leur but.

Magus, tout particulièrement, commençait à ressentir avec bien plus d’insistance la présence de sa mère. Le Songe Obscur tout entier était à son image et il avait la désagréable impression d’être observé. Tout était si… malsain. Oui, malsain, c’était le mot correct. Aucun autre n’aurait pu mieux décrire la reine.

Les salles défilaient, toutes emplies de cette étrange chaleur et de ces lueurs bleutées si inquiétantes. Elles paraissaient toutes semblables et différentes à la fois, contribuant à l’aspect labyrinthique du vaisseau. Sans doute que n’importe qui aurait pu finir consummé par la folie s’il y était demeuré trop longtemps. Un avantage pour Zeal, qui devait alors se trouver dans son élément.

Continuant à avancer, dans un silence relatif à présent, ils débouchèrent après de longues heures d’exploration sur une salle un peu plus haute de plafond que les autres. Sans qu’ils n’aient pu immédiatement en comprendre la raison, elle semblait menaçante. Et c’était avant qu’ils ne remarquent la coquille se trouvant au fond d’elle.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître les pics de la carapace de l’être leur faisant désormais face. Lavos se tenait là, comme inerte. Néanmoins, l’on sentait son souffle, preuve qu’il était plus qu’une simple idole. Une enveloppe, une des projections de son corps, à l’instar de celles qu’ils avaient pu rencontrer sur le Mont des Défunts.

Ils savaient ce qu’ils avaient à faire. Robo fut cependant à la fois le plus efficace et le plus calme d’entre-eux. Sans doute les deux autres devaient-ils souvent trop réfléchir dès qu’il s’agissait de Lavos. De toutes façons, c’était ainsi dès lors que les sujets de Chrono et Sarah étaient exposés, respectivement pour Marle et Magus. En une fraction de seconde à peine, l’android projeta un rayon directement dans ce qui semblait servir de tête à l’entité. Celle-ci eut un hurlement loin d’être humain, provoquant des frissons chez chacun des membres de la petite équipe.

Malgré ceci, Magus et Marle ne perdirent pas plus de temps. La princesse sortit immédiatement son arbalète, décochant un carreau à l’exact endroit où Robo venait d’atteindre Lavos, tandis que le mage murmura un rapide sort, sa faux sortant d’une de ses dimensions sombres. Sans attendre, il se jeta sur la créature trop déroutée par la multitude d’assauts, lui assénant un coup si puissant qu’elle sembla mourir au moment où la lame courbe pénétra sa chair.

Évidemment, il n’en était rien. Bien qu’étant une simple incarnation, cela demeurait Lavos, et ce monstre n’était en aucun cas à prendre à la légère. Tous reculèrent d’au moins trois pas alors qu’un nouveau cri retentissait dans le salle. Les pics de Lavos s’élevèrent, retombant en une myriade d’épines sur leurs peaux et cuirasse. Rien de trop grave cependant, chacun réussit à en éviter la majorité, ne ressortant qu’avec des blessures très superficielles. Et ce avant de retourner à l’assaut de l’entité.

En vérité, cela ne prit pas tant de temps, du moins pas autant que ce qu’ils avaient à l’origine prévu. Il était évident qu’ils étaient devenus bien plus forts au fil de leurs missions et qu’ils étaient à présent bien plus aptes à défier des créatures de cette trempe. Tout ce qui leur restait, c’était espérer pour que cela soit suffisant lors de leur confrontation avec Zeal, si celle-ci avait lieu. Et, dans une plus ample mesure, lors de celle avec la véritable enveloppe de Lavos.

L’incarnation de la susdite créature se mourant, il n’étaient désormais plus nécessaire qu’ils demeurent dans la pièce. Après un tel accueil en revanche, fort était à parier que la reine n’était plus très loin. Sans doute approchaient-ils à présent de leur objectif.

Quelques portes et couloirs plus loin, ils surent qu’ils ne s’étaient nullement trompés. Devant eux s’étalait une salle aux proportions dantesques, composée à la fois de colonnes majestueuses et d’estrades, dont une semblait particulièrement ressortir tout au fond. Au-dessus d’elle, une statue, tout aussi gigantesque que les autres aspects de la pièce. Et à quelques pas seulement d’eux, des corps.

Les leurs.

Enveloppés dans une matière translucide, comme à la fois liquide et aérienne.

La Brume du Temps, sans conteste. Ainsi, leur intuition avait été bonne.

S’approchant des corps, Magus ne pu s’empêcher de remarquer que le sien ne se trouvait nullement parmi eux. Cela le rassura. Il lui aurait été plus que déplaisant d’avoir à l’esprit que Zeal était parvenue à se le procurer. Marle, de son côté, se précipita vers celui de Chrono. Bien sûr, elle n’avait pu s’en empêcher, voyant son si cher ami dans la demeure de Lavos. Alors qu’elle semblait paniquée par son état, elle remarqua bien vite l’égale présence du sien, de l’autre côté de l’allée.

Elle blêmit.

“Que sont… Que sont ses choses ?!” s’exclama-t-elle avec horreur. Robo, lui, semblait s’être arrêté dans la contemplation de sa propre carcasse, elle aussi enfermée dans la Brume.

Magus haussa les épaules. “Vos corps, apparemment. Zeal a dû en récupérer les enveloppes à travers le temps à l’aide du pouvoir de Lavos afin de les étudier.”

“Ça n'est paz possible ! C’est… C’est trop affreux !” s’écria-t-elle, se tournant alors vers Robo. Lui rendant son regard, il secoua la tête.

“Maître Magus dit la vérité, aucun doute n’est possible : ce sont bien nos corps,” lui confirma-t-il.

Marle sembla à la fois dévastée et dégoûtée à l’idée qu’une telle femme ait pu osé ainsi disposer de leurs corps selon son bon vouloir. Son ressentiment n’en était alors que plus grand. Dévisageant ensuite Magus, elle l'interpella. 

“C’est donc ça, cette fichue Brume ?”

“C’est exact,” lui répondit-il.

“Alors qu’attends-tu pour remplir ce maudit sablier ?” répliqua-t-elle avec hargne. Il fallait bien la comprendre : son animosité n’était, cette fois-ci, aucunement dirigée à l’encontre de Magus, mais plutôt à celle de la femme qui l’avait mis au monde. Elle ne pouvait ni la cacher ni la contenir, haïssant Zeal de tout son être et la sachant proche, bien plus qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été d’elle. La posture que Marle venait d’adopter était celle du combat. Sitôt cette affaire de Brume réglée, elle avait fermement l’intention d’aller se confronter à la reine.

Cette dernière laissa cependant à peine le temps à Magus d’accomplir sa tâche. Alors que le sorcier venait d’extirper le sablier d’une énième dimension noire - où chacun avait décrété qu’il y serait le plus en sécurité - un rire se fit entendre, son écho se répercutant sur les murs de l’immense salle.

“Mais qui voilà donc ? Ce satané Prophète venu récupérer de la Brume ? Quelle surprise ! Et accompagné de ses petits compagnons, qui plus est !”

Magus releva immédiatement la tête, imité par Robo et Marle.

La femme se tenait devant la grande statue, parée d’or et de bleu, les observant d’un air moqueur. Elle paraissait bien plus jeune que la dernière fois, mais assez ironiquement, bien plus fatiguée.

Magus serra les dents, avant que sa grimace ne se transforme en un rictus. 

Quoi de mieux, pour sa vengeance, que de commencer par l’origine du problème ?

Sa mère allait mourir aujourd’hui, et de ses mains, n’en déplaise à Marle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je souhaiterais mettre au clair certaines choses ici.  
> J'ai conscience que je dépeinds peut-être Marle de manière trop agaçante dans ce chapitre. Note importante : je suis catégoriquement contre le bashing, ou toute autre pratique visant à stigmatiser un personnage, quel qu'il soit. Selon moi, cela n'est pas une attitude tout d'abord respectueuse vis-à-vis de l'œuvre d'origine, mais aussi juste, en ce qui concerne la subjectivité de chacun.  
> Bien sûr, c'est normal d'apprécier certains personnages plus que d'autres, il s'agit, après tout, des goûts relatifs à chacun. Cependant, rien ne justifie le fait de descendre un personnage de manière gratuite, même dans le cadre d'une fanfiction.  
> Si dans ce chapitre, je semble dure avec Marle, c'est simplement car il ne faut pas oublier que j'écris en tentant d'être le plus juste possible vis-à-vis du personnage de Magus, qui, il ne faut pas l'oublier, reste avant tout un antagoniste. Je ne cherche en rien à justifier ses actes, simplement je souhaite explorer sa psyché et, de cette façon, traiter de ses relations avec les autres personnages. Alors bien sûr, j'intègre dans mes écrits ma subjectivité, mes fantaisies concernant cette œuvre merveilleuse qu'est Chrono Trigger, mais je fais de mon mieux afin de ne pas laisser de gratuité dans mes propos. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est donner ma propre interprétation de l'œuvre.  
> Voilà, c'est tout ce que je souhaitais ajouter. J'espère que cela ne vous aura pas dérangé, mais je trouve ce type de rappel important.  
> En espérant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, je vous dis à la prochaine fois !


End file.
